High School High
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Everyday High School with the characters from GH. The Boys have a night and ends not so well! Chapter 38 up....finally!
1. Every School Has Them

Chapter 1:

A/N: Alright this is a story with some of the characters in GH in high school. Im going to use everyday problems and stuff like that, that most people came across in high school or what you do come across or what I come across in my high school anyway and just because I live in a little town there is a lot of drama. Anyway hope you like!

Every school has them. You got the steroid looking jocks, the preppy, goody two shoes cheerleaders,the cheerleaders that just doesnt give a damn and dont like the other cheerleaders, the smart people who are never late to class or are always in a library and dont go to parties, and of course the rebels who are always in trouble of some sort wether its the law or school. What happens when each group interacts with one another in a way never expected and what do their friends think about it?

Background Info:

Steroid looking Jocks: Lorenzo, Lucky and Nikolas

Preppy Cheerleaders: Emily, Elizabeth and Sam

Dont give a damn Cheerleaders: Carly and Courtney

Smart People: Jax, AJ, Robin and Brenda

Rebels: Jason and Sonny (Who else would be?)

It was the second week since school had started. They didnt have many years left of hich school. Some it was their last year. And others they still had another year. Once in high school the group of people you hang out with defines who you are. Most of the time those people are your bestfriends all through high school. You wont find anyboy else like them. It was like any typical high school day.

"Sonny are you coming to school today or what?" His sister asked him. "I have to dont I?" He said back as he tumbled out of bed. "I didnt know if you were going or not its not like you follow the rules any other time." Courtney shot back as she walked down the hallway. "Well its Friday and you know dads rule." He said as he picked up a pair of pants of the floor. He didnt know if they were clean or dirty but he didnt care either way. "Sonny are you leaving for school now?" His sister asked as he was walking down stairs and sat on the couch. "No. Jasons taking me. I dont have any gas." Sonny said as his sister was getting ready to walk out the door. "Dad gave you gas money last night when he gave me mine. What did you spend it on?" She asked. "You dont want to know." he said as he looked at her. "Your right. I probably dont." she said as she walked out of the house to get her best friend Carly.

"Jason are you getting ready?" His brother asked him. "I still got ten more minutes damn." he responded. "Ten minutes until the bell rings." "Yeah and school is only like five minutes away AJ." he said as he got out of bed and did the same thing his best friend just did. "Dont you have a book or something to read instead of bothering me." Jason said as he buttoned the pants. "Your just jealous." His brother said as he stormed out of the room. Jason laughed to hisself. "Who would be jealous of a dumb ass who doesnt get laid let alone have a girlfriend?" Jason said as he walked out of the bedroom going to his car.

"Im so happy its Friday." Elizabeth said as she got into the car with her best friend Emily. "I know me too. So what are you and Lucky doing tonight?" Emily asked Elizabeth. "Oh you know the usually. Dinner and a movie." she said. "What about you and Nikolas?" she said checking her make up and hair. Emily was driving. "We broke up last night." she said. "What? Again?" "Yes again. I dont think we will ever go out again." she said as they pulled into school parking lot. "Thats what you always say and you two have been doing this whole break-up make-up for the past year." Elizabeth said as she got out of the car. "Your right. He'll probably call me tonight and we'll be back together tomorrow." She said pretty confident as they walked into school.

"Hey Jax." Brenda said as her and Robin made their way over to the Austrailan who was sitting at a table in the library. "Hi Brenda. Hi Robin." He secretly had a crush on Brenda. But it wasnt much of a secret everybody knew. "Wheres AJ?" Robin asked. "Right here." AJ said as he walked into the libray and over to his friends. "Did you do your math homework last night?" Robin asked. "Yes I did. I found it to be easy." AJ said. "Me too." She replied. "How about we head on down to Mrs. Hamilton now since we have her first." AJ said. "Sure. Bye Brenda. Bye Jax. See you's in Spanish class." She said as she grabbed her books and walked out the library. "Want to walk me to History since we have that together first?" Brenda said. "Sure lets go." Jax said as he grabbed his book bag and walked out of the library.

"Hey baby." Elizabeth said to Lucky who was sitting at the table with his brother. "Hey." he said back as she and Emily sat down. "I gotta go" Nikolas said as he got up from the table. "See you in first period." Elizabeth told him. "No you wont. I got MIP." Nikolas said as he walked away. "Why does he have MIP?" Elizabeth asked Lucky. "Too many tardies." Lucky responded. "Oh." she said back.

"Hey Sam." Lorenzo said looking at his girlfriend. "Hey I tried calling you last night but I didnt get an answer." she said as she sat beside him. "I know I was busy with pratice and what not." he said. "Oh. What are we doing tonight?" she asked him. "Probably movie and dinner unless you want to do something diffrent?" he asked her. "No thats fine. I better get going to class." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey Sonny. Hey Jason." Courtney said as she sat down at the table with her brother and his best friend sitting there. Carly and Sonny dated and she use to date Jason they just couldnt do it though so they remaind friends though. "Hey." Sonny said back as Carly sat beside him. "Hey Carly. Hey Courtney." Jason said as he was now directly across from Courtney and Carly. "Hey Courtney I got a question." he said looking at her. She knew it was going to be something smart. "What?" she asked him. "Dont you think your shirt comes down a little too low for school?' he asked looking at her shirt. "Not as low as your GPA." she said back as the bell rang. "Lets go Courtney." Carly said as all four of them stood up. "I have MIP today." she said. "For what?" "Remember. I cused that teacher out for not letting me go to the bathroom?" she said as she grabbed her bag. "Then I'll walk you because I have that as well." Jason said as he put his arm around her neck. "Whatever." Carly said as her and Sonny walked out of the cafeteria. "Just because you are walking me to MIP doesnt mean you can get back in my pants." She told Jason as they were now on their way to MIP." He just laughed. "This is going to be a great day." He said as they walked into the classroom.

In history class there was Brenda, Jax, Lorenzo, Carly, usually Courtney, and Elizabeth in there. In Math there was AJ, Robin, Sonny and Jason (they were hardly ever there though) Nikolas, Lucky, Emily and Sam.

"Morning class. If I could have you attentionm." the teacher said. "When I call out your name say 'here'" she said. "Carly?" "Here" "Brenda?" "Here." "Lorenzo?" "Here" "Courtney?" "MIP" Crly responded. "Im surprised you not with her." Lorenzo said. "I didnt get in trouble this time." She replied back. "Jax?" "Here" the teacher said as she proceeded with roll. "And Elizabeth?" "Here." she said. "Good. Now lets get started." the teacher said as everybody pulled their books out.

Math Class. "Lets take roll."AJ?" "Here" "Robin?" "Here." "Lucky?" "Here." "Emily?" "Here." "Nikolas?" "He has MIP today." Emily said. Sonny let out a laugh. "Im surprise your not in ther Sonny." the teacher said. "Im a good student I dont know what your talking about." Sonny said. "Yeah okay. Jason?" "MIP." Sonny said. "I knew one of you's would be there." the teacher said. "Lets get started." he said as he put up notes on the overhead.

In MIP: "Alright on four in here today I see." the teacher said. "We got the usually Jason. Mmm no Sonny I see. Was he sick today?" The teacher asked. "No they gave him another day instead." Jason replied. "Our continous visitor Courtney. You might want to stop soon sweetheart you're catching up with your brother." the teacher said. "I know sorry." "We got two new ones today. Skye and Nikolas. Correct." She asked the two students. "Correct." they responded. There was only ten desk in here and on one side was Jason and Courtney and the other was Nikolas and Skye. "Alright Jason you've gotta switch places with Nikolas because I know you and Courtney will talk." the teacher said. "Why move me. She's the one who can talk to a wall for hours." he said as he looked at the teacher. "Now." she said. The two boys switched places. "Beside if they do talk I know it wont be loud and probably a scheme like the two of you's would do. You can make new friends with Skye." She said. "Whatever." he replied. "Bye." Courtney said as Jason moved away. "Yeah. I'll get you back later." He replied.

A/N: How do you like it? I hope you do reviews are always good. By the way MIP is basically in school detention. Its called MIP at my school I dont know about other schools though and it last all day until its time to leave.


	2. Pizza Shack

Chapter 2:

**A/N: I know because I have my other two stories (one Journey and one NiCo) that people think this is going to turn into one but its not. There will be interaction between the two but im going to use everybody or mostly everybody in every chapter I promise. And I did forget Sam. Sorry. At my school we have A days and B days and its were you only have four classes a day and your third is always the same because every other class is one hour and thirty minutes long while third is only fourty five because of lunch and thats what im using in my story because that is what I am used to. Also the groups will interact with each other it may take me like a chapter or more to get them there because I dont want to just hop right into it but merge like it would in school. We are going to take it a step at a time. Its also going to take place outside of school but mostly in school or school related things. In this chapter however it does involve Courtney alot so dont think Im lying to you about it not being one of those stories. It was only this chapter but next chapter it will have a lot more of other people promise!**

The lunch bell has just rung. It was now 12:25 and the school day was almost over and nobody could wait because it was the weekend. It was like any other cafeteria. At the table in the top left cornor of the cafeteria is where Lorenzo, Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Emily and Sam sat at while towards the middle of the cafeteria you had Jax, Robin, Brenda and AJ. And of course in the very right bottom cornor beside the door and drink machines was Courtney, Carly, Jason and Sonny. They all sat at these tables everyday for lunch.

"How was your morning classes?" Jax asked AJ and Robin. "Okay. I like A days better though. I have more challenging classes and its not a total bore." she replied as she pulled out her brown paper bag lunch. "You?" "Well its pretty good. I had better days I would say." he reponded as he started eating. "Hey Brenda I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." Robin said looking at her best friend. "Sure. I'll have to check in with my parents first but I dont see a problem." she replied. "I have an idea." AJ said as the rest of the table diverted their attention to him. "Whats that?" Robin asked. "How about all four of us get together and go see a movie or something unless you's have homework or something." he said. "That'll be great. Just call me later and I can see if I can do and we can go from there what about you Jax?" Robin said. "My parents wont have a problem with it as long as Im with friends and in by curfew." he said. "Are you going to go Brenda?" he asked her. "If my parents let me go to Robins yeah so I probably will be going." she repleid. "Cool." he said back. He was scared to ask her out. He was afraid of rejection. She had feelings for him too but was waiting for him to make the first move.

"So how is MIP Nikolas?" Lucky asked as his brother sat at the table beside him. They used to sit Lucky, Elizabeth, Emily, Sam and the Lorenzo but since Emily and Nikolas broke up he sat between his two best friends. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." He reponded as he started eating the nasty food school had served today. Emily and Elizabeth just gave each other a look. They couldnt believe that it didnt bother him. "What are you doing tonight?" Elizabeth asked him. The six of them used to meet up for pizza and a movie if it wasnt a game day but she didnt see that happening. "I dont know. Probably staying home tonight." He replied. "Who was all in MIP?" Sam asked. "Lets see. It was me, Courtney, Jason and Skye." he said. "Courtney who?" Sam asked. "Um. I dont know her last name. Sonnys sister." 'Oh. I didnt know she got in trouble." Emily said. "She's in there a lot." Elizabeth said. "Really?" she said back. "Yeah. Its like her, Carly, Jason and Sonnys hang out." "Oh. Then how are the two of them still on the cheerleading squad? You can only get in trouble so much." Emily said back. She didnt like bad things being said about the cheerleaders even though she didnt talk to the two. "I dont know. The coach hasnt said anything." she said back as everybody was finishing their lunches.

"How is MIP today?" Carly said looking at her best friend. "Not so bad actually. I have a really cute guy to talk to." she said back knowing this would piss Jason off. That was the only reason she said it. "Who?" she asked back. "Me." Jason said answering Carlys question. "Hahaha. No." Courtney said back as she smiled real big. "Im telling you. You will get it before the day is over." he said back. "The teacher moved him so he couldnt talk to me." Courtney said back. "Im sorry." Carly said back. "What are we doing after school Sonny?" Jason asked. "What we talked about and then I gotta take Carly out. I told her I would." Sonny said back. "Oh and you." He said looking at Courtney. "Nothing with you." she said back as the bell rang for them to go back to the classroom. "We'll see." Jason said as they stood up. "Give me a piggy back ride." Courtney said to Jason. "God. You are lazy do you know that." he said looking at her. "I know. Now lets go before we are late." she said as she jumped onto his back. "Bye Carly. See you after school." Courtney yelled to her best friend who was walking in the opposite direction trying to fight the crowd.

The bell rang at 3:11. It was an odd time to get out but they didnt care as long as it came by everyday. Sam hopped up in Lorenzos truck and they were the first out of the parking lot. You would think it would be Sonny and Jason but they horse played to much and was always the last ones to school so they had to part in the far part of the parking lot. Carly waited for Courtney to hurry up so they could go to the mall so she could pick out something to wear on her date with Sonny. Courtney of course was always chit chatting with somebody. She talked to Nikolas most of the afternoon. She had classes with him but never talked to him. She gave him her number so if he was ever bored he could call her and he gave her his. Elizabeth had kissed her boyfriend goodbye because Emily was waiting so they could do something before she went out with Lucky. Jax had finally got the courage up to give Brenda a hug and told her he would see her later. Brenda and Robin carpool together and they were going to Brenda's to see if she could stay with Robin. Jax and AJ tried carpooling it just didnt work. So they drove seperate cars. AJ was saying goodbye to Robin before he left. He decided that tonight was the night he would finally do it. He would ask her out. After Sonny and Jason were done horse playing around school property they decided it was time to leave and get done what they decided to do before they got into to much trouble.

Later that night

"Hey Robin. Hey Brenda. You's look pretty tonight." Jax said as he met up with the two girls in front of the movies. "You dont look bad yourself." Brenda said back. Now all they were doing was waiting for AJ. He was usually late but it didnt bother them. "So Brenda. I was wondering, if you wanted to, do you want to go miniture golfing with me tomorrow when your done hanging out with Robin?" Jax said as he looked down at his shoes. "Sure. I would love too." She said back as AJ walked up. "Sorry Im late. Jason decided to pasrk behind me and I had no way of getting out. He was so slow." AJ said. "Its okay. The movie hasnt started yet anyway." Robin said as she put her hand on his arm. "Lets go see the notebook guys." she said as she grabbed AJ's arm and led the way into the movie theatre. "You know tha book was good." Jax said looking at Brenda. "I kmow. I read it I cant wait to see the movie." Brenda said. "Guys I think everybody read that book remember it was and english project." AJ said. "Yeah everybody did except for Jason and Sonny." Robin said back. "They dont take that class seriously at all." she said back. "They dont take anything serious." AJ said as they walked into the movie theatre.

"Lucky are you ready?" Elizabeth said as she yelled up the steps. She met her boyfriend at his house. "He said he'll be right down." Nikolas said as he walked down the steps talking on the phone. "Are you going with us tonight?" Elizabeth asked him. "No." he said back. "I wasnt telling you no. Im going to come. I promise." he said into the phone. Elizabeth knew he had to be talking to Emily. She knew that they would make up. She had just got off the phone with Emily when she pulled up and Emily said she wasnt going no where either. "Oh." Elizabeth said as Nikolas walked passed her. A few minutes later Lucky came down the steps. "Sorry. Lulu locked me out of the bathroom earlier." Lucky said as he grabbed his jacket. "Its not a problem. Im early anyway." she said back. "Lorenzo and Sam are on there way to the pizza shack now." she said as they began walking out the door. "Curfew is still 12 Nikolas. Mom said." Lucky yelled over to his brother who just nodded his head at him. "I hope him and Emily get back together soon." Elizabeth said. "Yeah me too." Lucky replied.

"So where are you and Sonny going?" Courtney asked as she was helping her friend get ready. She had just walked back into the room from the kitchen. "I dont know. He hasnt told me, but hey, can I sleep over tonight?" Carly asked. "Sonny is allowed out til 1 and you know my mom only allows me to have 12." Carly said as Courtney was taking the curlers out of her hair. "Sure as long as Jason isnt." she replied. "Why cant I if Jason is?" Carly asked. "Because last time you spent the night and Jason as well, dad came home for break and decided to check on us and well obvisouly you werent in my bed and Jason wasnt on Sonnys follow or the couch." Courtney said back. "Did you's get in trouble?" she asked. "No not really. He was upset or whatever and we got yelled at and told me I was never allowed to have boys in my room until I was 18 and moved out or he was here and the door is wide open." She said back. "Ouch." "I know." Courtney said back. "Well you're all set." She said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. "Thanks so much." she replied. "Sonny just pulled up." Carly said looking out the window. "Is Jason with him?" Courtney asked. "Nope. Just him." she said back. "Why were you expecting him?" Carly asked. She didnt know why they just didnt date. "Nope!" Courtney said back as she walked downstairs and Carly followed.

"Well that was a great movie." Jax said as they walked out of the movies. "I liked it." Brenda said back. "Me too. Im hungry now though." Robin said. "Well. Where do you want to go?" AJ asked. "How about the pizza shack?" Jax suggested. "Thats a great idea besides its already nine and Brenda and I have to be back at my house by ten thirty." Robin said looking at her watch. "I have to be home at eleven so I guess thats not to bad." Jax said as they left for the pizza shack. "AJ what time is your curfew?" Robin asked. "Well its tweleve just because thats what Jason gets but I told my parents I'll be home by eleven so they wouldnt have to worry." AJ said as he they walked up to the pizz shack. Lorenzo, Sam, Lucky and Elizabeth were all there talking about football or something related to it. "Hey AJ?" Elizabeth said as AJ turned around. "Yes?" he said back. "What was Emily doing when you left tonight?" she asked. She wanted to see how her best friend was holding up. "She went to the hospital with mom. She volunteered tonight. She said she had nothing else to do." he said back. "What time was this?" she asked. 'God shes nosey' everybody thought. "21 questions I see. I want to say about six they left the house." he said. "Oh. Okay thank you." she said back as she turned around to face her table. "You done now?" Lucky asked. "Yes I am. Anyway as I was saying." she said back to her table.

Courtney couldnt believe when she asked Jason to hang out with her earlier he declined. They might not have been officaly together but unofficaly they were. He told her he had a date with some girl from school. It made her upset so she decided to get back at him. She invited Nikolas over. She knew it was wrong to use somebody but she knew it would hurt Jason besides she could use a friend anyway. "Hey." she said as she opened the door. "Hey. I told you I would come over." He said back to her. "I know. I know but I didnt want you to ditch me for anybody else." she said as she led him in the house. She was breaking the rules. "You didnt park outside my house did you?" she asked him. "No. I parked down the street." "Good because Im not suppose to have any guys here no more with out my dad." she said back to him. "No more. What does that mean?" he asked her as they went up the steps. "You dont want to know." She replied as she opened her door. "We have to stay in my room in case my dad decides to pop up I can sneak you out the window." she told him. Why do I have a feeling you've done that before?" he asked her. "Because I have but we arent talking about me. We are going to play the game." she said as she cut on the play station2. "Your weird. Do you know that?" he asked her. "How am I weird." "You are the only girl I know that has a guy in her room and is playing the play station." he said back to her. "Well 1) we are just friends and 2) I like playing the playstation." she said. it got silent with only the radio playing. Neither of them knew what to say. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. 'Shit' she thought to herself. "Hide in the closet." she whisper to him. He went to the closet and she shut the door. "Yes." she said as she opened the bedroom door. "What are you doing in here?" Jason asked her. "Wait. Wait. What are you doing here?" she said back to him. "You told me this morning to come hang out with you." he said making his way into her room. "And you told me you had a date." she said back to him. "Baby, baby. You know that I could never do that to you. Now get dressed so we can meet Carly and Sonny for pizza at the pizza shack." he said. "Fine." she replied as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. "I'll meet you down stairs." she said as she still had to put her shoes on. "Just go out the back door after we leave." she told Nikolas as she reached for her shoes. "Okay." he said back to her.

They arrived at the pizza shack a little while later. They met Carly and Sonny out in the parking lot. They walked in and everybody knew it was going to turn from a peaceful evening to a loud one real quick. "Well now its going to get interesting." Lorenzo said. He didnt like Sonny and Sonny didnt like him but they never said anything to each other. "Oh my." AJ said. "What?" Brenda said back. She didnt see the four of them walk in. The pizza shack was only so big and lets say it wasnt big enough. "Jason and Sonny are here now." he said back. "Oh." she replied. They sat down and ordered pizza. "I cant believe we been here for the past two hours." Sam said. "Well we got caught up in talking." Elizabeth replied. Nikolas was now walking over to the table. "Hey Nikolas." Lorenzo said. "Hey." he said as he sat down on the end. "Where were you going earlier?" Elizabeth asked. "Nowhere important." he said. "Your in time to see the show. Jason and Sonny are here as well as Jax and AJ." Lucky said. "Yeah what a show." Sam said."Just wait. It gets funny." Lucky said looking at her.

"So how was your date?" Courtney asked. Her and Jason sat across from Sonny and Carly. "Pretty good." she replied. "Well its ten and Brenda and I have to go." Robin said as she stood up. "Oh ok. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?" he asked her. "Yeah sure. Just give me a call." she said back to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jason and Sonny as well as everyone else was watching. For such a little town there was a lot of gossip. As soon as Robin and Brenda left it was just AJ and Jax sitting at the table.

"Good job AJ for finally getting up to the batters box." Jason said looking over to his brother. Him and Sonny just started laughing. "Jason that is not nice." Courtney siad. "We can roll play later but right now-" he said as she cut him off. "You need to be nice." she said. "Yes Jason be nice." Carly said. "Atleast Im not a stoner." AJ yelled back. "Jason isnt a stoner dumb ass." Courtney yelled back to him. She didnt want Jason picking on him for his lack of skills but she surely wasnt going to let anyone call him something he wasnt. "Yeah whatever. You just saying that because you sleep with him and you's dont even go out anymore." AJ said. "Oh hell no." Courtney said as she started getting up. "Courtney sit down." Sonny said. "No. He just basically called me a hoe." she said as she walked over to his table. "This is getting good." Lucky said just loud enough for the people sitting at his table to hear. "Your right it does get fun when their here." Sam said. "Are you calling me a hoe AJ?" Courtney said standing at the end of his table. "He didnt call you a hoe." Jax said disturbed by what was going on. "Shut up. I didnt ask you." She said looking at Jax. "I asked you." she said looking at AJ. "She has your temper Sonny." Carly said looking at her." Yes she does." "Take it as you please." AJ said looking at her. The smart kids were usually good kids who never said anything to get in trouble but AJ was fed up with his brother and his remarks. "Come on AJ say it to my face." Courtney said. AJ stood up. They never liked each other anyway. "You are a hoe and that is the only reason why Jason even bothers with you." he said looking at her. She pulled back and punched him hard. He fell backwards. Nobody knew it was coming not even AJ or Jason.

"Damn it." Sonny said as he got up making his way over to Courtney. He was down on the ground and Courtney was beating the shit out of him. Sonny taught her how to fight when they were little. Sonny pulled his sister off of him. "Im suppose to be the one getting in trouble not you." Sonny said as he pulled his sister all the way back to the table. "Im sorry but he wasnt going to talk to me like that." She said. "Are you okay?" Carly asked. "Im fine maybe you should go ask AJ though." she said as her and Carly just started laughing. "Courtney you shouldnt have done that." Jason said. "I dont do what Im suppose too" she said as she glarred over to Nikolas and looked away. "That was good." Lucky said. "Yeah. AJ just got the shit beat out of him by a girl. A cheerleader at that." Lorenzo said. "Whats that suppose to mean" Sam asked. "What?" He reponded. "A cheerleader at that?" she said. She was pissed. She was also a cheerleader. "Come on baby. I have not seen you, Elizabeth or Emily fight like that." he said back to her. "Well if you like it so much maybe you should date her instead of me then." Sam responded. "All I said was she could fight. Its not my fault you dont like her and Carly." he said back. "Oh so its Carly you like then?" she said. "Sam he didnt mean it like that." Lucky said. "So then you agree with him?" Elizabeth said. "About?" Lucky answered. "About cheerleaders cant fight." she said. "Obvisouly they can did you just see that?" he asked her. "Im talking about cheerleaders like Emily, Sam and me." she said. "Im not getting into it." Lucky said. Whatever." Elizabeth said back. "You two dont need to get mad at what we said. Its not like we said 'Oh Courtney and Carly are the hottest and best cheerleaders on the squad.'" Lorenzo said. "Oh so you think they are then?" Sam said. "Whatever. Elizabeth can you give me a ride home?" "Yeah." she said as the girls got up and walked away. "Cheerleaders over dramatize things to much." Lucky said. Nikolas and Lorenzo nodded.

Jax helped AJ up and they lefted. "You okay?" Jason said looking at Courtney. "Yes. I am fine however your brother on the other hand isnt." she said. She was sitting on the end of the table and Jason was standing. "Jason are you bringing Courtney home for me?" Sonny said. "Yeah I can." he replied. " I just want you to know what AJ told you was a complete lie." Jason said looking at her. "I know." she said back. "He is just jealous because he cant get a girlfriend like you." Jason said. "Oh I know." Courtney replied back. Jason kissed her and they kissed for about a minute when she pulled away. "I need to get home Jason." she said looking at him. He felt weird because Courtney never pulled away from him before. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked. "Nothing." she said. "Then why did you pull away?" he asked her. "Well because 1) We dont go out so we dont need to be kissing and 2)there are still other people here." she said looking at him. "Still that hasnt stopped you before." he said. She hit him lightly on his chest. "Take me home and we'll talk about it." she said as she hopped of the table and he followed her to the car.

"Do those two go out?" Lucky asked. "Nope." Nikolas responded. "How would you know?" Lorenzo asked. "Because I had MIP with them today and I asked her." he said back. "Oh. Well it looks like they do." Lucky said. "Thats why I asked." Nikolas said back. "Oh well thanks. We better get going though so I can call Elizabeth and make sure shes still not mad at me." He said as the three of them stood up.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of boring but I promise it will get better like my first chapter next chapter so please dont stop reading and reviewing. I promise it will get better. Here are some spoilers**: **Sam developes a crush on somebody unexpected so does Nikolas. Jason realizies he made a mistake and two very unlikely people start becoming friends as two best friends drift apart because of a guy.**


	3. Mondays

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Im so so sorry. Im really slow. I finally figured out what everybody means when they say a NiCo or Journey story you meant the pairings. Im slow okay sorry. Im not sure yet either. Im going along as I write and Im using stuff that actually happens in my high school everyday and im pretty sure other peoples also and thanks to whoever reviewed and I'll keep the paragraphs short or atleast try!**

It was Monday and Modays always suck at school. Everybody usually dragged their feet to get there and it was a total bore because nobody wanted to be there. It had been a good weekend for everybody, well almost everybody. For AJ it surely wawsnt. He got the shit beat out of him by a girl at that. He had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek where she laid the first punch on him.

"Hey AJ." Robin said. "Oh my. What happened. Was this a hate crime? Who did this?" Robin knew this was the reason he called off the date. "I dont want to talk about." AJ said as he grabbed his books. "Did you report it?" Robin said. She didnt know that Courtney did it but everybody else did. "No lets just go to English." He told Robin as they made their way to class.

"Hey Emily." Elizabeth said looking at her best friend. "Hey. Im sorry I didnt call you over the weekend I was a little busy. I decided to help out at the hospital." Emily said. "Thats okay. Did you talk to Nikolas over the weekend?" she was curious. "No. He never called me." Emily said as she dropped her head to the floor. "Oh." "Wait. Why would you think he called me?" Emily asked. "You said yourself that you's would probably be back together." Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. We are suppose to be friends now tell me." she said. "Okay." Elizabeth responded.

Courtney went into the cafeteria and sat beside her best friend. "Hey." She said as she put her books on the table. "Hey have you seen AJ's face. You totally fucked him up." Carly said. "I didnt do it for that I did it for what he said and I dont care." Courtney said. "Whats wrong?" Carly asked. "Jason told me he had a date or whatever Friday so he couldnt hang out with me and well he lied and he showed up. After you and Sonny left we kissed and I pulled away and I told him that we had to talk. We got back to my house and I told him that if he wanted to be with me then tell me or we cant be doing stuff like that and he said he would call and I havent heard from him." Courtney said. "Oh." Carly said back to her.

"Hey Lorenzo. Nikolas." Lucky said as he sat down at the table. "Its quiet this morning." Lucky said. "Its because we dont have the big mouths around." Nikolas said. "I take it Sam aint talking to you either then?" Lucky said. "We broke up." Lorenzo said. " Liz broke up with me yesturday I think. I dont know I was half asleep when she did. She got even more mad when I tolf her I wasnt apologizing for what I said"Lucky said. "Sam told me she was mad at me and I told her to get over it." Lorenzo said. "Good choice." Nikolas said back. "You and Emily still arent back together?" Lucky asked. "Emily and I will never be back together." Nikolas said. "Amen to that." Lorenzo said at his comment. Lucky just shook his head.

In English class there was well everybody this time. The teacher took role and of course being that it was a Monday Jason and Sonny was late. They sat all the way in back with Courtney and Carly. Today however, the teacher was tired of the all the talking and playing around that she moved people's seats.

"Jason you are now sitting over there beside Emily and infront of Jax." The teacher said. "Can I sit behind him so I can cheat?" Jason asked. "No. Now will you please move." she said at the comment. "Sonny you will stay where you are and Sam will you sit where Carly sits and Carly you need to sit in Sams old seat please." she said. Carly throw Courtney a dirty look about the moving and moved. "Courtney you are staying there, Robin you are moving behind Emily and Brenda you will be moving where Lorenzo is and Lorenzo where Lucky is and Lucky where Robin was.Nikolas stay where you are at and now all we have left is AJ and you need to move where Jason sat at." The teacher said. A lot of people started laughing because that was right in the middle of Courtney and Sonny.

"Hey Emily?" Robin asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Who did that to AJ?" she asked. "Courtney." Jason said causing that side of the classroom to laugh all except Robin, Jax and Brenda. "Thats not funny." Brenda said coldly to Jason. "Like hell it aint." He replied. "Dont you think so Sonny?" Jason said yelling across the classroom. "Oh boy.' Courtney said. "What?" Sam asked. Her and Courtney never really talked to each other before. "They are making fun of AJ again." she said.

"About?" Sonny asked. "AJ getting beat up by a girl." Jason said making the other side of the classroom laugh. "Jason this is not the time to be making fun of people." The teacher said. "Its funny though." Jason said back. "Do you want to get written up again?" The teacher asked. "I dont care. Do it and stop threating me already." Jason said. "Class write a paper on who is your hero while I deal with Jason. Jason lets go." She said as she opened the door to the classroom and he went out into the hallway with it.

It was ten minutes later when Jason and the teacher came back in. It didnt bother Jason one bit that he would have MIP again this week. "Okay lets hear them." The teacher said. "AJ how about you share." She said. "Okay." He said as he started readintg. "My mom is my hero." He started as Sonny said. "Your mom is my hero too." "Sonny." The teacher said. " My mom is everybody's hero." Jason said. The class just started laughing. "Just like your girlfriend." AJ said back. "Excuse me but um didnt you just get your ass beat because of that?" Courtney asked. "This is for whoever missed Fridays episode and by the way AJ we dont date for the upteenth time." Jason said. "Courtney you need to sit down and keep your comments to yourself and watch your language." the teacher said. "No." Courtney said. "Do you want to get written up then?" The teacher asked.

"I dont care but nobody especially this one right here is going to call me a hoe and get a way with it." Courtney said. "Go to the principals office now Courtney." "Fine I dont want to be in here anyway." She said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out. "Lets get started now." the teacher said.

Class resumed and Courtney sat in the principals office until it was time to go to third which was science class. She had that with Sam, Emily, Elizabeth, Jax and Nikolas. Jason, Sonny and Carly were all in child care. Sonny and Jason took it because it was suppose to be easy but the work was hard. While Robin, Brenda and AJ were in Mythology with Lorenzo and Lucky.

"When are we taking the babies home?" Some girl in there class asked. "Soon." The teacher said. "Here are your mid terms everybody." The teacher said passing them out. "What do you have Sonny?" Jason asked. "D. You?" "Same. What about you Carly." "I got a C. Man this is bull shit." She said. "Talk about it., I thought this would be easy and yet it has nothin to do with kids." Sonny said. "For real." Jason replied.

"What do you see when you look at this?" Nikolas asked holding up the science book. Courtney just laughed. "Besides a polar bear." he replied. "I see a hungry animal." she said back to him. "And how does that make you feel." He asked. She just began laughing harder. "Makes me feel sad." she said. "Alright class everyone back to your seats so we can get started." The teacher said. Nikolas moved back to his seat which was at the table with Emily, Elizabeth and Sam and Courtney sat with a girl named Racheal who was also on the cheerleading squad.

"Hey AJ can I get the answers?" Lorenzo asked. "No." He replied. "Hey Robin. Sweetness. I need help." He told Robin. She was kind and always thought Lorenzo was cute so she decided to help him. "Thanks." He said. "Hey I have a question." Lorenzo said as he sat across from Lucky and Robin moved beside him to help him with the work. "Whats that?" she asked."Why do you hang out with him?" Lorenzo asked. "He's my friend." She replied.They started flirting a little and it was making AJ made.

The bell rang for lunch. Everybody grabbed their things and scurred out into the hallway. They sat in their regular seats like they always did.

"Hey Court." Carly said. "Hey. What did you guys do last period in Child care." she still couldnt believe Sonny and Jason were taking that class. "Sucks. Its harder than English." Jason said. "Maybe because you cheat in English and you cant in child care." Courtney said. "I cheat off Carly." he said. "I meant somebody smarter." Courtney said. "Gee thanks alot." Carly said back as they ate their lunch.

Robin couldnt keep her eyes off Lorenzo at lunch and he knew this because he kept looking over at her. He didnt want to go out with another cheerleader. Been there done that and he thought Robin was pretty cute also. "Robin. What are you looking at?" AJ asked her. "Oh nothing." she said as she diverted her attention to her food.

Emily, Elizabeth and Sam all sat at a diffrent table than they usually did because well the guys werent their boyfriends anymore. "Are you running for homecoming queen?" Elizabeth asked Emily "Yeah. I just gotta get a date." She said. "What about you Sam." Emily asked. "Nope. But I am going to the dance. I just gotta find a date." she said as looked around the cafeteria and then her eyes spotted someone.

It was somebody she knew really well and she always had a crush on him since last year when she began going to this school. He just wasnt somebody she saw herself with. He was dark skinned and played on the football team but he didnt hang out with the football players he hung out with other people, got in trouble alot and was friends with Courtney. It was Justus Ward rocking a six pack and she thought he was fine.

**After School**

The cheerleaders had pratice on the track that went around the football field and the football players had pratice. Jason and Sonny havent left school yet.

They were in the middle of doing their exercises when Jason walked over. "Hey Courtney. Can we talk for a minute?" He asked. She figure it had to do with something about there realtionship so she told him to walk the track with her. "This is going to get good." Emily said only loud enough for Sam and Elizabeth to hear. "Why?" Sam asked. "I told Jason that she was flirting in science class and that obvisouly she didnt want to be with him or she wouldnt have done that." Emily said. Sam just rolled her eyes and walked away. She didnt see how Emily got pleasure of ruining other peoples lives beside her own.

"Whats up?" Courtney asked as her and Jason started walking down the track. "Listen I thought about what you said Friday night and I decided that I want to be with you." he said. She just looked at him. "But then I found out that you were flirting with some other dude in science and I dont believe you no more when you say that you want me I feel that you dont and just say you do." Jason said looking at her.

"What the hell Jason." She said back. "Okay I do want you and Im not just saying that okay. I've been in loved with you ever since Sonny and me moved here when I was starting the ninth grade and who told you I was anyway?" She asked him. She was pissed but she had a feeling she already knew. "Doesnt matter who told me. All that matters is I dont think we can be together right now." he told her. She was beyond pissed now. She walked away from him and besides the cheerleaders watching the two of them argue so was the whole football team.

She walked all the way back to where the other cheerleaders when Sam went over to her and asked "Are you okay?" "No. Somebody told Jason that I was flirting with a guy in science and I think I know who it is." Courtney said. "It was Emily. She did it on purpose. She told Elizabeth and me when you's walked away. I dont get how she likes to ruin other peoples life." Sam said. Nobody knew what the two of them was talking about not even Carly but it was strange because they never talked together before.

"Alright thanks." Courtney said as she grabbed her bag and began walking off the track. "Where do you think your going?" Emily asked her. "Home. Im done for the day." Courtney said as she turned her back and began walking away. "If you leave Im telling the coach and she'll kick you off the squad." Emily said all cocky. "I dont give a flying fuck Emily okay? You may think you can ruin me by telling Jason I was flirting with your ex-boyfriend which by the way he came over to my table not the other way around but I got news for you. Get your own god damn life and stay the fuck out of mine." Courtney said as she walked away not looking back.

"Court whats wrong?" Justus asked her. He was on his way back from the bathroom. "Nothing. Im leaving." She said. "Dont tell me nothing. We're friends remember I know when something is wrong." He said. She just looked back at Emily and then Jason who was sitting on the bleachers. "Lets just say some people like to start stuff." she said. "I'll tell you more later. I dont really want to talk about it." She said.

He saw her look to Emily and then Jason. "I take it Emily started something between you and Jason?" he said.She just looked at him. "I wont hit a girl but for you I will whoop a white bitches ass so quick I swear to god." he said. She just laughed. "No thanks. I can handle her. Im going to go and you should get back to practice." she said as she hugged him and walked off.

**Meanwhile were the cheeleaders are:**

"Anyway lets get back to cheering now that Ms. Drama Queen is gone." Emily said. Carly and Sam didnt get along but hell Emily was getting on both of their nevers. "Im done for the day." Sam said as she grabbed her bag. "What do you mean your done?" Emily asked. At this point the football players were on break and watching the whole arguement from the begining and they thought it was getting good.

"You heard me. I dont get how you can destory somebodys life for pleasure Emily I mean you used to be not like this but recently you've been a bitch. I dont care if Nikolas broke up with you and flirting with somebody else but you need to get over yourself." Sam said as she walked away.Carly didnt say anything. While Sam was arguing with Emily Carly walked off telling everybody bye. Arguing with Emily was a dead cause because it wouldnt get you no where. "I dont care leave." Emily said as Sam and Carly were walking down the track.. Right after she said that Racheal and two other girls left. It was now only Emily and Elizabeth standing there. The football players were sitting on the bench laughing their asses off.

Carly went and got a ride from Sonny and Jason while Sam went to catch Courtney before she left. "Hey Courtney?" Sam said. "Yeah?" she said back. "Listen. Emily gave me a ride to school today but I just laid her out and walked away for what she did to you and I was wondering do you think I could have a ride home?" Sam asked Courtney. Courtney just thought for a minute. "How about we go get something to eat and then I take you home because Im hungry and I do owe you." Courtney said. "You dont owe me nothing but sure." Sam said as she got in the car with Courtney.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I also wanted to let you's know that alot the dialogue actually came from my classes. I added a few words here or there but some of it did come from there.**

**Hope you like this chapter I gave you what I said I would. Please Please Read and Review for me. I love hearing you got mail and knowing you guys like my story and also I know I said in one of my other stories that I would never ruin Nico for Journey or vice versa but I think in this one Im going to have too. Just gotta figure out which one! Sorry! ;(**


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I own nada but my new soft sock that was two for ten!

Chapter 4:

A/N: Before you read I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Im glad that you guys like the story and if I start sucking let me know please! Keep reviewing. This chapter has mostly just Carly, Sonny, Jason, Courtney, Sam and two other people. It takes place right after school along with some Emily.

Emily and Elizabeth looked at each other. "So what do you want to do know that everybody left?" Elizabeth asked. "I dont know." Emily said. "All I know is that everybody is going to regret walking out because of that scene that skank put on." Emily said as she grabbed her bag and walked off. Elizabeth quickly followed.

"So." Courtney said as her and Sam pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah?" Sam said. "Why did you tell me what Emily said. I mean I thought you guys were best friends and that she ruined you like she ruins everybody." Courtney said. Sam laughed. "She did have me ruined. I didnt realize until recently that she likes messing with people and that I dont want to be a part of that." Sam said."And I told you because I saw the fight between you and AJ Friday night and was kind of hoping you would have done that to Emily as bad as that sounds." Sam said. "No I would have but I dont fight for fun but if she doesnt watch what she says and who she says it to she will get it." Courtney said. "So where do you want to eat?" She asked Sam. "I dont care." She replied. "You want Applebees? I havent been there in a while?" Courtney asked her."Sure. I like Applebees." Sam replied. "Okay Applebees it is then." Courtney said.

"Carly you coming back to my house?" Sonny asked her "Is your dad home?" She asked him. "I dont know but Courtney should be." Sonny said back,. "Okay sure." Carly said. She didnt tell Sonny that Courtney went off on Emily because Jason was with them. "Jase you coming back to my house as well?" Sonny asked him. "Yeah. I can play that new Halo game and besides I dont want to go home." Jason said back as his answer.

Jason, Sonny and Carly all went back to Sonny's. Mike wasnt there so they didnt have anything to worry about for now but neither was Courtney and Jason wanted to know where she was at and so did Carly but they knew Sonny didnt really care so they didnt asked him. Emily and Elizabeth went back to Elizabeth's and Emily was going to spend the night and Courtney and Sam were still at Applebees at this point.

"How much do I owe you?" Sam asked Courtney. "Oh dont worry about it. I invited you Im not going to make you pay." Courtney said as she put money in the black book and left a tip on the table. "So do you want to come back to my house and hang out with me or go home?" She asked Sam. "I'll go hang out with you because I aint got nothing else to do tonight." Sam said. "Gee thanks." Courtney said as they both just laughed.

Sonny, Carly and Jason were all in Sonnys room. "Can you two keep it down I cant hear." Jason said as Carly was laughing really loudly. "Sorry. Hey Sonny where is Courtney at?" Carly asked. "I dont know. Do you want me to call her?" Sonny asked. "Please. That way Jason has somebody to talk to while we spend sometime together before I have to go." "Courtney is not going to want to talk to me not after today." Jason said. "Yes she will. Just explain it to her and talk it out. She will to do it I promise you." Carly said. "Whatever." Jason said.

Sonny picked up his cell phone and called Courtney it would ring and then click which meant she was on the other line. "Shes talking to someone." Sonny said as he hung up. "Who?" Carly asked. "How the hell do I know it doesnt say Courtney is busy talking to whoever the hell shes talking too. You know Courtney always have to be talking to someone" Sonny said. "Okay. No need to get snappy with anyone." Carly said.

"Yeah sure you can come over and hey do me a favor." Courtney told the person she was talking to. "Call me before you come to my door incase my brother or dad is home." Courtney said. "Okay bye." she said as she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Sam asked. "You'll see now tell me who you like." Courtney said. "Not until you tell me who that was." Sam said back as they got in the car. "I will as soon as you tell me who you like. Thats what friends do Sam." Courtney said. "Oh were friends now?" Sam said. Courtney just looked at her. "Kidding we are friends. I like Justus Ward." Sam said. "Now who was that?" she asked. "Hold on." Courtney said as she picked her cell up and started calling somebody.

Courtney made her call while Sonny was still trying to get a hold of her. "Carly she still isnt picking up." Sonny said. "Then why dont we watch a movie or something?" Carly asked. "Ask Jason." Sonny said back to her. "Jase can we please watch a movie?" She asked Jaosn. "What movie?" He asked her not wanting it to be a chick flick. "We can watch one of the Fridays, How High or any of the Scary Movies. I want to watch a comedy though." Carly said. "Put Friday After Next in Jase." Sonny said. "Okay." Jason said as he climbed on the bed beside Sonny.

Courtney and Sam ran up to Courtneys room. "I cant believe you talked me into this." Sam said as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "You didnt really have much of a choice. We're friends remember." Courtney said. "Okay do you want to change?" Courtney asked Sam. "I dont have any clothes with me. " she said."Im pretty sure I have a pair of jeans that can fit you." Courtney said. "Okay." "Do you want to wear a shirt or tank?" Courtney asked her after going through all of her drawers. "A tank will be fine." Sam said. Courtney's phone rang. "My brother is here but you's are together so just park in the drive way." she said. "They are here. Im going to let them in and then I'll be up." Courtney said as she left her room.

"Whats that noise?" Carly asked. "Courtneys home." Sonny said. "Is she mad or something?" Carly asked. "All that thumping." "Yes shes mad. Shes mad at me." Jason said. "Unless we hear something break she is not made." Sonny said right before the radio turned on. He just laughed. "What?" Carly asked. "This isnt good." Sonny said. "Why whats wrong?" Jason asked. "Courtney is exactly the opposite of mad. She only cuts the radio on when shes really happy or have friends over." Sonny said. "Oh." Jason said.

"Wait how do you know this?" Carly asked. "I lived with Courtney all my life. If she is mad she usually breaks something like a picture or vase.She has anger problems.She goes to angermangement once a week. We both do actaully but it doesnt help." He said looking at Carly."If she is bored its quiet. She plays her radio when she is happy and plays her playstation when she is either bored or have company over and is loud if she has a friend who is a girl over." Sonny said. "Oh. I still dont see how you know all that." Carly said. "We lived next door to each other all our life." He said back. "Whatever." Carly said back.

"Hey." Sam said as the three walked back into the room. "Wait." One of the guys said. "You told me Friday that you werent suppose to have guys in your room unless your dad was home?" he said. "I did Nikolas but there are four of us in the room right now and my dad knows that when there are four of us in a room aint nada happening and besides I already talked to him." She said as she looked at him. "Oh okay." he said back. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" Courtney asked them. "Yeah." Sam said. "What movie?" Courtney asked. "Do you have Saw II?" Justus asked. "It just came out." He said. "Yeah Sonny has it. He brought it yestuday so let me go get it and I'll be right back." Courtney said as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

She knocked on Sonny's door. "Come in." Sonny yelled. "Hey Sonny are you watching Saw II?" She asked him as she stood in the doorway. "No." He said back. "Im borrowing it." She said as she walked over to his DVD's and was looking for it. "Who said you could borrow it?" Sonny asked. "Um last time I check the Friday's were mine and I see you watching it so where is Saw II at?" she asked him. "Top of tv." He said as he pointed. "Hey Court what are you doing?" Carly asked her. "Getting this movie so I can watch it." Courtney said. "Okay I gotta go." She said as she grabbed the movie. "Does dad know you have company?" Sonny asked. "Yup I called him what about you?" she said back. "Yup." "Okay bye." She said as she shut the door.

"I wonder who all she has over." Carly said. "I'll find out in thirty minutes or so. Sonny said looking at his clock. "Why thirty minutes?" She asked. "Dad will be here at eight and he will tell me." Sonny said. "Oh." Carly said. They watched the movie while everybody else in Courtney's room watched Saw II when Mike got home.

Nikolas, Courtney, Sam and Justus were all laying on Courtneys bed which isnt really that big. "Damn it." Nikolas said quietly looking at his phone. "What?" Courtney asked. "My phone wont stop vibrating." He said. "Why wont it?" She asked again. "Emily is blowing it up." He said. "Oh." was all she said back. "Here let me answer it." Courtney said. "Why?" he asked. "So I can tell her to stop calling." She said as she reached for his phone.

"I dont think so." Nikolas said. "Look if I didnt beat her ass out on the track today Im not going to unless she makes me really really pissed off and I dont see that happening." Courtney said as she grabbed the phone. "Whatever." He said. "Pause the movie." Sam said. "For what?" Justus asked. "Courtney is about to talk to Emily." She said. "So Courtney can handle that bitch. Let me tell you though if it was up to me she would have got abeat down today.I never like Emily" Justus said. "Still I wanna hear it." Sam said. "Man your nosey." Justus said. "I know you got a problem with it?" Sam asked. "Not at all its actually kind of cute." He said as it made Sam blush.

"What do you want?" Courtney said as she answered the phone. "Nikolas?" Emily said. "Guess again." Courtney said. "I want to talk to Nikolas." Emily said. "Too bad. He's busy." Courtney said. "Well tell him its important and who is this anyway?" Emily asked. "Guess. I'll give you three chances." Courtney said as Sam started laughing and Justus covered her mouth. "Shhh." He said."Sorry." Sam said.

"Courtney?" Emily said. "Oh our friend doesnt need three guesses I guess shes not slow after all." Courtney said. "Wheres Nikolas at?" Emily asked. "He's with me or is that just what you tell everybody?" Courtney asked. "Whatever tell him to call me." Emily said as she hung up. "She hung up. She said call her when you get a chance." Courtney said as she handed Nikolas's phone back to him. "That was funny." Sam said. "I know." Courtney said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked Emily who was now in tears. "He's with Courtney." Emily said. "Oh so who are you calling now?" Elizabeth asked. "Jason." She said as she dialed Jasons number. "Hey Jase where are you?" she asked him."Sonny's"he answered. "Oh well whos all over there?" She asked him. "Me, Sonny, Carly and Courtney is in her room with like a shit load of people." He said. "Why?" "Oh because I just try calling Nikolas and Courtney answered but thanks for telling me." she said. "What all did she say to you?" Jason asked. Emily told him and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Sonny asked. "Emily. I'll be right back." he said as he got up off the floor. "I wonder where he is going?" Carly asked. "I dont know but I have a feeling if we hear some yelling its time to go." Sonny said as they watched Jason leave. He walked over to Courtneys door and knocked.

"I'll get it." Courtney said as she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it. "What?" she asked him. "I need to talk to you." He said quietly. Nobody could hear him but Courtney. "About?" Courtney asked. "Can we talk or not?" He asked her. "Whatever." She said. "I'll be right back guys dont start the movie with out me." She said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"So Sam." Justus said. "What?" she replied. "You going out for homecoming queen?" Justus asked her as her Nikolas and him were sitting on Courtney's bed. "Nope but I think Courtney should." She said. "Are you going to the dance?" He asked her. "Nope dont got a date." She said. Homecoming was this Friday. "Now you do." Justus said as he kissed her. They broke apart. "Oh is that your way of asking me?" She asked him. "You accept?" He asked her. "Yes I do." she said. "I wonder who she is talking too?" Sam said. "Dont know." Nikolas responded.

"What do you want Jason?" Courtney asked him. "Why did you answer Nikolas's phone?" He asked her. "Oh I see that you talked to Emily then?" She said as she shook his head yes. "Well I answered it because he didnt want to because she whines all the damn time and besides isnt she telling everyone me and Nikolas are together?" Courtney said. "Still dont give you a right to-" he said right before she cut him off. "Bull shit. It gives me every right." Courtney said pretty loudly. "You cant mess with people's minds Courtney" Jason said louder than she did.

"Uh oh." Sonny said as he jumped up and walked pretty fast out his door. "Jason, Courtney why are you arguing?" Sonny said making his way to them. "Because your sister wants to be a bitch." Jason said. "No messing with peoples minds and being a bitch is Emilys job not mine." She said. Carly, Nikolas, Sam and Justus were all listening. "Why what happened?" Sonny said trying to solve peace. "Let me see. Emily is a bitch and Jason is a Jackass that sums it all up." Courtney said. "Whatever your nothing but a bitch and a whore anyway." Jason said. "Now wait a minute Jase you cant say that about Courtney we may not get along sometimesbut we are siblings." Sonny said right before Courtney smack him hard across his face.

"I guess your nothing but an ass." She said right before Mike walked in the door. "Whats going on?" He asked as he saw the three of them on the top of the steps. "Nothing." Sonny said. "Courtney go back in your room and Jason come with me." Sonny said silently as Jason was rubbing his face from where she hit him. "Whatever." He said right before he walked away. "I'll be up in a minute to check on everyone." Mike said as he walked away.

Courtney stood in the hallway as she watched Jason walk back to Sonny's room. She couldnt believe he just called her that. She thought that maybe one day there was hope for the two of them but she didnt know anymore. She walked back into her room. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Im fine. I just dont really want to talk about it." She said as she made her way over to her bed. "What were you's talking about?" Courtney asked. "About homecoming. Are you running for queen?" Sam asked her. "Nope. Not my type of thing." Courtney said. "I think you should. I think you could beat Emily, Brenda and some girl named Keyshia." Sam said. "I dont have a date anyway and I would need an escort." she said.

"Go with me." Nikolas said. "I dont know about that." Courtney said. "Why?" Nikolas asked her. "Because before last week in MIP we never talked before and now you want to go to homecoming with me?" She asked him. "Just because we never talked before doesnt mean I never thought you are beautiful." Nikolas said."Besides." Justus said"I never talked to Sam before this but she's going with me." Courtney thought for a minute before there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.

It was her dad. "Hey daddy." She said. "Hey Princess. Hi Justus and may I ask who you two are?" Mike asked. Justus has been there pleantly of times before. "This is Sam and Nikolas." She said. "Nice to meet you. Is Sam spending the night?" Her dad asked. "She can if she wants." Courtney said. "Sure I just gotta check in with my mom and get some clothes." Sam said. "Okay." Mike said. "Sorry but you two cant." He said looking at Justus and Nikolas. "Its nine and I dont want you driving after ten because of the weather. Its pouring so you are going to have to leave soon if Sam is spending the night." Her dad said. "Okay." she said back."Nice meeting you's and have a nice evening."He said right before he shut her door.

"So will you go with me?" He asked her. "Umm no." She said. "What?" Sam said as everybody just looked at her. "Im kidding yes I will go to homecoming with you and yes I will run for queenbut right now you's have got to go. You heard the parentel." She said as she stood up. "Walk us out?" Justus said. "Whatever." Courtney said as they all went down the steps.

"Hey Sonny." His dad said as he walked in the room. "Hey dad." Sonny said back. "Carly what time you gotta be home?" Mike asked. "Ten." She answered. "Sonny becareful the roads are really wet from the rain." Mike said. "Jason you spendingthe night?" He asked him. "I dont know." Jason said. "I take it something happened between you and Courtney because for the first time since we lived here you are not the guy in her room." Mike said. "No some ass named Nikolas is." Jason said. "Watch the language please. I take it you dont like him then? Its perfectly normal not to like guy in the girls roomthat your inlove with." Mike said. "I dont love her." Jason said. "Yes you do and deep down she still loves you and yous will realize it. You better hope its not too late though. Nikolas looks like he could be a challenge for you." Mike said right before he left.

Jason spent the night and couldnt get Courtney and that day off of his mind. Was Mike right did she still love him after everything he did to her because he knew he still loved her and knew that Courtney did that to him he wouldnt feel really hurt. Then he realized that he hurt her not once but twice today. Courtney didnt mention Jasons name not once that night even though she thought about him all that night. She didnt know if she still loved him or not and if the expression you will never stop loving your first love was true or did she love him for real. She thought maybe she could give this thing with Nikolas a go since everybody already said they went out and to find out is she stilled loved Jason or not.

A/N:Journey fans dont stop reading okay. I know it was Nico here but I dont know if Im going to have themlast or not and when you review tell me who you want and I'll take that into consideration on what thereaders wantNO GUARANTEES THOUGH!Sorry its so long its just I get caught up with my writing and what notwith this story becaue I can relate to this stuff so easily because I am a teenager but I can try to make the next chapter shorter if you would like. Read and Review please. I love reviews it shows that you like it!


	5. After The Heartache

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nada!

A/N: I'm 16 or will be 16 very very soon so bare with me. Im not thirty!

After every heartache reagardless if its your teenage years or your mid-thirties it gets akward beging around the other especially if its your first love and you's didnt end it as friends but rather screaming and yelling. Is it harder if your a teenager and thats was what you thought the love of your life or beinging in your mid-thirties and still cant find Mr. Right but whats all left?

It was the next day and talk about akaward. People who werent part of one of theses groups or didnt talk to anybody thought it was strange. They would walk in the cafeteria and see Jason sitting with Elizabeth and Emily and not Sonny for a change. Nikolas and Lucky were sitting at a table together still but Nikolas wasnt paying attention to his brother but rather the blonde across the room and he wasnt the only one. Sam sat beside Courtney who was sitting with Carly and a sleeping Sonny and the biggest shocker Lorenzo and Robin were sitting at a table just the two of them.

"Hey." Carly said as she looked up from her english homework. "Hey." Courtney replied. "How are you doing?" Carly asked. "After last night?" she asked. Carly nodded her head yes. "Like shit. I feel bad for smacking him even though I know he deserved it. To be honest he deserved a lot more than that." She said. Carly just looked at her. "You guys are just mad at each other but I give it a week before I come over to your house and you two arent sucking face in your room." Carly said.

"Im moving on. Jason is an ass and thats that." Courtney said. "With who? Nikolas?" Carly asked. "Just because he came over last night doesnt mean a thing so why would you even say him?" Courtney asked even though thats who she was talking about. "Because he's been watching you like a hawk ever since you walked in here but he's not the only one." Carly said. "Who else?" Courtney replied. Carly took her pen and pointed in Jason's direction. Courtney turned around and then looked back at Carly. "Give it up Carly." She said.

"Nikolas are you listening to me?" Lucky said looking at his brother. "Nope." He said back. "Why dont you just go over there and talk to her already?" Lucky said. "Oh we've talked in fact Im taking her to homecoming." Nikolas said looking at his brother. "What about Emily?" He asked. "What about her? Shes not my mom and we dont go out anymore." Nikolas said. "You two will be back in two weeks when she goes back to Jason." Lucky said. "I dont think there is a Jason anymore to Courtney." Nikolas said. "What does that mean?" Lucky asked. "You'll see." He said as he continued watching her.

"So how was your night?" Lorenzo asked. "Good. Yours?" Robin asked back. "Could've been better." He said she just looked at him. "How?" She asked. "With you beside me." He said. "Why are you talking to me Lorenzo I mean I already give you the answers to the test so what more do you want?" She asked. "Just you. I think your beautiful and I want you to go to homecoming with me Firday after the game." He said looking at her. "Sure." She said not really thinking. Yes she wanted to go with him but what about AJ, Jax and Brenda what would they think?

Everybody was in English today everybody except Jason and Courtney. They both had MIP for what happened in English last week. They didnt know that they had it together though. Courtney was the only one in the classroom when she came in. The teacher came in as soon as the tardy bell rung.

"I take it Jason isnt here today?" the teacher said. "I dont know why?" Courtney said. Just then Jason walked in the classroom. "Great. Everybody is here today." she said as she looked down on her sheet. "What do you mean everybody?" Courtney asked. "Well its just you and Jason today." The teacher said. "Oh and good luck Courtney.' The teacher said. "For what?" She asked. She was confused. "On homecoming queen. " The teacher said. "Oh thanks." she replied back.

"I take it Jason is your escort?" The teacher said. Jason just let out a silent laughter which pissed Courtney off. "Nope. Sonny is going with me Friday because my date to the dance cant." She said. "Who's your date?" She asked. "Nikolas Cassidine." she said. She knew she pissed Jason off when she said it. "Oh because he's a football player. I got you." The teacher said. She could feel the tension in the room. Hell anybody could.

"You know what?" She said as she looked at the two of them. "What?" Jason said. "You two may be angry with each other now and I know you are I can feel tension but you two are so in love I bet you's will be back together before you know it. Now excuse me while I run this to the office." The teacher said as she left the room.

They went to lunch and Jason didnt sit with them today either. It was weird. Lorenzo sat with Robin at his usually table with Nikolas and Lucky while Sam sat with Courtney and Carly and Sonny left school early. Jason sat with Elizabeth and Emily once again. Brenda was absent but Jax and AJ looked a little queerish sitting at a table side by side by theirselfs but everybody already thought they were so it didnt matter.

"So are you two dating or what?" Nikolas asked. "I dont know Im just taking her to homecoming and we'll take it from there." Lorenzo said. "Thats right." "I never would have thought that you two would ever give up on Emily and Sam. I havent givin up on Elizabeth yet." Lucky said. "Keyword in that sentence brother was yet. Trust me when you got your eyes set on somebody else and hung out with another girl you will realize how badly she pissed you off because I know I did." Nikolas said. "So who are you looking at?" Lorenzo said. "Barbie." Lucky said. Lorenzo just laughed.

"How was MIP?" Carly asked. "Sucky. I had to talk to myself today." Courtney replied. "Why didnt you talk to Jason?" She asked her. "Mmm. Think about it for a second and if you still cant figure it out let me know." Courtney said. "How was your day Sam?" Courtney asked her. "Pretty good. I met up with Justus durning second." she said. "Really? Are you two going anywhere after school?" Courtney asked.

"I told him I had to get a dress and I figured you could go with me and then he's suppose to be taking me out for a movie." She said. "Cool and yeah we can do that." Courtney said. "A dress for what?" Carly asked. "Oh. Im going to homecoming." Courtney said. "Why?" she asked. "Because I decided to run for homecoming queen." Courtney said. "Eww." Carly said. "Whatever." Courtney said as she walked away. Carly didnt want Courtney to be with anyone or do anything she didnt approve of or do and it bothered her.

"Can you believe it Elizabeth that she is running for homecoming queen?" Emily asked. "No. You know that if she wins it will only be because she had every guy she slept with vote for her." Elizabeth responded. "Who?" Jason asked. "Courtney." Emily said. "Why do you's consider shes a slut?" Jason asked them. "You dont really know her." He said. "Look at the way she hung all over you and now Nikolas and the way she dresses as well." Emily said. "So it doesnt mean shes sleeping with everybody." He said. "I know it was just a figure of speech." Elizabeth said. "Well stop using it unless you know its true. Thats called rumors and those arent cool." Jason said as he went to throw his tray away.

It was after school. Sam and Courtney went and got dresses as Carly got a ride home from Jason. She couldnt believe Sonny left her there and Courtney was 'changing' as she thought but was she really? Emily and Elizabeth stayed after school for a project and Robin got a ride home from Lorenzo today.

It was about nine o'clock that night and they had been done dress shopping. In fact Courtney was at home in her room watching tv while Sonny had Carly and Jason over like usual. Courtney then got a call. She answered it. It was Nikolas. He was outside and wanted her to come out. She grabbed her windbreaker jacket and ran down the steps. Jason heard her phone ring and then her going down the steps. He looked out the window and saw her outside talking to Nikolas who was still in his truck. It started to rain.

"Come on!" Courtney yelled. "What?" Nikolas said back. "Its raining." she said. "I know. Thats why you need to get covered. "I like the rain. Come play in it with me please?" She said. He looked at her as she gave him puppy dog eyes and said. "Okay." he got out of his truck. "Lets dance." She said. She started doing spins like a balleriana. Something she did when she was little as well as jazz and tap.

"You like the rain a little to much." Nikolas said as he watched her. "Its so pretty when it rains I just dont like a lot of it for days though that gets me mad." She said as it started pouring harder. "Lets go ." she said. "Before we both get sick." They went and sat on the step under the porch that way she could still watch it rain. "I have a question?" Nikolas asked. "And I may have an answer." She said back to him. "Why did you change for Jason?" He asked her. She let out a chuckly. "I didnt change for Jason." she said. "Actually Jason changed for me." She said looking at him.

"How is that?" He asked. "Well I really didnt want to talk about him but since you brought it up" She said. "When I met Jason and started a new school I was shy and did what people wanted me to do so they would like me and when I met Jason he taught me how to be myself around anyone and stand up for what I believe in." she said. "And Jason how did he change for you?" He asked her.

"Lets just say that every teen experiments with certian things and there was certain things that he did that I didnt approve of and I never told him to stop but he knew I didnt like it and stopped because of me." She said. "Oh is that why your connection to Jason is deeper than boyfriend girlfriend?" he asked her. "You can say that." She said.

"I better get going." He said."Yeah. My dad is going to wonder where I'm at." She said. "Okay I'll talk to you later." He said. "Okay. See you tomorrow." she said back. "Can I get a hug atleast?" He asked her. "I dont know. Its going to cost you." She said. "What?" He asked her. "A kiss." She said back as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Not right now though. When I want it I get it." she said pulling away and giving him a hug. "Goodbye Nikolas." she said as she walked inside.

A/N: Anyway how did you like it? Sorry it took me so long. I've been writing stories for school all week so I havent had time to do this because well school comes first because I want to get out of that hell hole. Its not that I dont like school but its the teachers, the rules and the admistraters that I dont like because they are all retarded! Anyway read and review I need them! Thanks to whoever reads. I appriciate it!


	6. The End or Beginning?

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I still own absoultly nothing especially gh!

Senior year. A lot of people look at the end of their lives because come August they wont have to wake up and go to school and they dont know what they are going to do with the rest of their lives when really its just the begining. Not every senior makes it to graduation though. What they thought was the begining of their life now just became the end.

It was homecoming night. The contestants stood around the track waiting for half time. Thats how they did it. Durning half time each one of them would walk across the field and stand there and see who won. The homecoming dance would follow directly after the game in the gym.

"You okay?" Sonny asked his sister. "No. Its kind of cold." She said. "I told you not to get a strapless dress." He said as he looked at the red dress that went down diagonally at the knees. "Well Im sorry. Atleast it isnt short." She said. She looked around to see what the other three contestants were wearing. Keyshia was wearing a long black dress that was glittery while Brenda wore a simple teal color one that went well with her hair color. When she got to Elizbaeth she didnt worry about the dress but who she was with caught her eye.

"So what do we have to do now?" He asked her. "Just walk me across the field and then go to the dance with me." Elizabeth responded. "Okay that seems simple." He looked around. He didnt really want to be there. He was there for one reason and one reason only and that was because of her. But that her however wasnt his date. It was somebody else. He looked up after talking to Elizabeth and his eyes connected with her blue ones.

She quickly turned away and looked at Sonny. "Whats wrong?" Her brother asked her. "Nothing." She said back. "Its because of Jason isnt it?" he said. "What are you talking about?" she said. "Courtney Im not blind. I saw the way you just looked at him and the way he just looked at you." Her brother said. "I didnt look at him anyway. I was trying to find Nikolas." She said. He laughed. "The field is that way. Not that way." He said pointing to the field and then in Jason's direction which was on complete diffrent sides.

It was now half time. The football players went by. Nikolas always walked off the field. He was the last one off. Since Courtney was the first one to go she was in front. He stopped by and talked to her. "Hey." he said. "Hey. Your doing pretty good out there." Courtney said. "Im not doing that good out there. I cant seem to concentrate." He said. "Why not?" She said. "Well when you have somebody beautiful waiting on the side lines for you its kind of hard to want to play. I have to go now." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the locker rooms.

"I hope Elizabeth wins." Emily said. "She isnt." Sam sxaid. "Oh Sam. I've been meaning to ask you when you decided to become a whore." Emily said back. "The day I decided to hang out with you." Sam said back. The cheerleading team was divided now. "Whatever. Incase you havent forgot I made you so I can break you." Emily said. "Whatever Emily. You cant break a twig if you tried." Sam said." You way what a total of a hundred pounds." Sam said. "Whats that suppose to mean?" Emily asked standing up. "That you couldnt kick nobody ass." Sam said standing up as well. "Lets sit back down. They are about to announce the winner guys." Racheal said as the two girls sat back down.

"Alright. Now that we have all our contestants on the field I think we should began." The principal said. "Alright in fourth place its Keyshia." He said as the cowrd applaud. "Alright moving along in third place we have Brenda." He said as everybody clapped. "Alright. We are down to just two people now. I know both of these girls very well. Elizabeth helps out in the office while Courtney well she comes to visit alot." He said. "You need to stay out of trouble." Sonny whispered in her ear. "I know." She said back.

"So in first place we have..." he said as everybody just looked at him. "Oh sorry. I forgot I havent said it yet. As I was saying. This years homecoming queen is...Courtney." He said. "Congrats." Sonny said giving her a hug. "Thanks." She said back as the crowd cheer. Alot of people didnt like Elizabeth all that much because she was a miniture Emily and Emily was annoying and she also won because she beat the shit out of AJ not to long ago so alot of people were happy about that.

The game finished and they won 28-14. They went to the dance. Courtney waited for Nikolas outside the door while she watched everybody else go in. "We arent staying." Sonny said sitting beside his sister. "Thats fine. Nikolas can give me a ride home." Courtney said back. "Are you sure because I can have Jason do it." Sonny said. "No its okay. I'll call you when I get home." Courtney said. "Okay. Love you and have fun." He said as he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Im glad you came to this dance wih me." Lorenzo said looking at Robin. "Im glad I came with you too." Robin said back. "How could you like AJ?" Lorenzo asked. "I really didnt but it was one of those things were you date a certain group. Sort of like you. How could you date Sam?" She said back to him. "Bit my tongue alot but with you I can be myself." He said. "Thats how I feel too." She said as she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Im so glad you came with me tonight." Elizabeth said. "Yeah I know." Jason said back. "What you dont want to be here?" Elizabeth said. "No I want to be here." Jason said as he thought 'just not with you'. "Well Im glad. Im happy we go out now. It was nice of Emily to set us up. I always liked the bad boys." She said as she placed her head on his chest. "We dont go out. Im simply your date for the dance." Jason said. "Oh I thought we were a couple now I mean since you and Courtney dont go out anymore." She said. "Just because we dont doesnt mean I want to go out with you." He said as he pushed her away and walked away.

Emily walked over to Elizabeth. "Whats wrong?" she asked her. "Jason says we dont go out." Elizabeth said looking at Emily. "What? I know how to change that." Emily said. "How?" She asked. "Easily. I always got Nikolas back by crying in front of him." Emily said." Guys dont like to see girls cry." She said. "But doesnt that seem desperate?" Elizabeth asked. "No. Everybody does it." she said. "Okay. We can give it a go." Elizabeth said. "Okay go get 'em." She said as Elizabeth walked away.

Nikolas and Courtney finally came in after being outside for about thirty minutes. She didnt want to go in and see Jason with Elizabeth even though thats not what she told him. She told him she felt overwhelmed by winning. Nikolas wasnt stupid though. He knew what was really wrong but didnt press the issue.

"You wanna dance?" Nikolas asked her. "Sure." She said back to him. "Hey Jase. How about we go dance?" Elizabeth said. "Dont call me Jase." He said. He only let Courtney call him that and nobody else because he hated it except when she did it. She stated faking the cry. "Oh if you shut up I will dance with you." Jason said. "Okay." She said as she pulled him onto the floor right when a fast song came on. She pulled him right near Courtney and Nikolas knowing this would piss her off.

Robin and Lorenzo began fast dancing. "What the heck are you doing?" AJ asked. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked him. "Dancing like that?" He asked. "Its not bad. We're just dancing fast." Robin said back to him. "You look like a stripper." He said. "What has gotten into you?" He asked her. "What is your problem? Is it because I wouldnt come here with you? If it is get over it. Im with Lorenzo now!" Robin yelled at him while she grabbed Lorenzo's hand and moved to the other side of the gym.

"I have to go to the bathroom excuse me." Courtney said as she walked away. Jason saw her walk away but didnt follow right away because it may seem to obvious. He waited for a minute and then left. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To get something to drink. I'll be right back." He said. "Okay." She replied. 'God she is stupid. She set this shit up and yet Im walking in the complete opposite direction of the food.' he thought to hisself as he walked out the gym.

He saw her coming out of the bathroom. "Court-" He yelled. She turned around and looked at him and turned away again. He ran up and grabbed her hand. "Wait." he said. "What Jase?" She said. "I've been thinking lately and I realized that I do love you and I want to be with you." He said. "Thats nice." She said as she broke his grip and began walking away. "Wait thats it?" he asked her. She wanted him to hurt the way she did. "Yeah. I mean what do you want me to say?" she asked him. "How about how you feel about me?" he said. "Okay. You and Emily can burn in hell and make sure when you do Elizabeth is there also." She said right before she opened the gym door and walked back into the dance.

"Whats wrong?" Nikolas asked her. "Nothing." She said. He could tell something was wrong. "Listen if you dont want to be here with me you dont have to be." He said. "What? No. I do want to be here with you." She said. "Courtney you can stop lying to me. I know that you want to be with Jason why do you think I havent asked you to be my girlfriend yet?" He said as she just looked at him. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "Only when two people truely love each other." He said back.

"I was trying to do you a favor by taking you to the dance tonight. Yes I like you. i like you alot but I never would take advanage of your broken heart. I thought that maybe by showing you that being with someone else isnt the same that you would realize how much you love him." He said. "Are you in love with Emily?" she asked him. "Hell no." He said. "But I do know that you are in love with Jason so go be with him." He said.

"No. You are going to take me home and walk me to my door since you are my date." She said. "Can we still be friends?" She asked. "We can always be friends." he said. "Ready to leave then?" He asked her. "Yes I am." she said. Jason looked over and saw her smiling. Little did her know it was about him. "We are leaving." He said back to Elizabeth. "But there is still another hour left in the dance." She said. "You want a ride home or not?" He asked. "Alright lets go." She said.

They went into the parking lot and Jason started following Nikolas back to Courtney's house. It was pouring now. Jason kept his distance even though Courtney and Nikolas never knew that he was the car following them. They were about two miles outside the parking lot.Then all of the sudden a car came out of nowhere. One of the two cars were stuck while the other one saw the whole thing. The EMTs arrived on the scene and one of the four teens were pronounced dead right there. The driver of the other car was drunk but not a scratch on him.

A/N: Dont hate me for doing this! Its everyday life. Last year two girls who were seniors died in a car crash at one of the schools near mine coming home from a football game. Nearly 6,000 teens die every year because of car crashes. Its the number one killer for teens even though many dont realize it. I was reading over the last couple chapters and yet it seems so real but then it doesnt at the same time. Things like this happen even though we dont want them too. I thought and figured since I said about everyday high school why not.

Im in high school and I felt like I was sugar coating what high school is like when really some ones best friend just died. A kid a couple of years ago at my high school was murder and he never got to graduate. He would have been graduating with honors because he was one of the best football players and a straight A student. I dont live in a high crime rate city either and to tell you the truth it was over a pair of shoes. Anyway I hope you like it. I promise you will find out who next chapter. Please review. I wanna know if you like it!


	7. Life

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing no matter how hard I wish. Its all somebody elses!

A/N: I'll give you this much. Both the girls survived now which guy died? Even though I should have written it as Elizabeth dying I didnt. That sounded really bad. Shes nice in my other story though! Anyway life takes the people you usually want thats why I wrote it this way. Sorry. Thank you's so much also for liking the last chapter I thought a lot of people would be really mad at me for writing it like that but I said it'll be like high school and well that is.

Why does life always take the ones that want to live while there are people who try to kill theirselves and dont succeed everyday? Why does it always have to be someone who we love and who didnt do anything wrong? Life works in mysertious ways and nobody can stop death from happening no matter how hard they try.

She sat on the ground shaking. It wasnt because she was cold or anything but because of what happened. She couldnt believe it. She was scared and sad. Never in a million years did she see this coming. "Courtney?" The guy said as he sat beside her. "You okay?" he said. She shook her head no. She was at lost of words. She couldnt believe that this was really happening. "Excuse me ma'am." The police officer said. said. "What do you need?" The guy asked the person. "I need her statement on what happened and what not." He said

"Shes not ready for that." He said. "Look around you. Do you realize what has just happened?" He finished saying. "I do but we need to know exactly what happened so we can get take this guy down. She is the only one out of the three of you that I dont have a statement from." The cop said frustrated. "Your parents have already been called and they are on their way." He said. "Its not a problem. I'll tell you everything I know." She said standing up whiping the tears from her face.

"I cant believe this happened." Elizabeth said trying to hold back her tears. "Its life." He said. "There was nothing we could've done to prevent it no matter how hard we tried." He said. "But why him? I mean sure he wasnt the best person ever but he didnt deserve it." She said now letting the tears flow. "Shh. Its okay to be upset." He said as he hugged her. "Where's Courtney at?" Mike asked. "Over there talking to the cops." He said. "Okay." Mike said as he walked away.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked as he walked over to his little girl. He saw her shaking. "Im done for now. If I have any questions I'll contact you or if you have any contact me." The cop said as he handed Mike his card and walked away. "You should really get checked out." He said. "Im fine okay?" Courtney shot back. "Shh. It'll be okay." Mike said. She pulled away. "No it wont be. I wish everybody would stop saying its okay when its not. Snap back into reality people. He died tonight because of me." She said as she walked away with tears coming down harder. Everybody that was on the scene just watched her walk away from everybody else and went and sat down on the side of the road.

Mike began walking over to her. "Mike. I'll talk to her." He said. "You sure shes gonna wanna talk?" Mike said. "She probably wont but knowing that Im there for her will be some sort of comfort." He said as he walked away. "Elizabeth are you okay?" She heard her dad say as he walked over to her. "Yeah Im fine. I just want to get out of here though.Emily's suppose to be coming over tonight." She said as she whiped the tears from her face. "Alright. Lets get you home." Her dad said as they left.

"Wheres he at?" The people asked while walking up to Mike. "Hes over there talking to Courtney. You know shes taking it pretty hard." Mike said talking to the guys parents. "What about-" They started to say as Mike cut them off. "His parents were the first ones called and they already been here and moved him to the morgue." Mike said.

"Alright. This is so sad." The women said as she started crying. "He wasnt a bad kid and yet god wanted him." She said as her husband pulled her into him. "Shh. I feel your pain but you need to be strong." He said. "Has anybody informed Emily?" The guy asked. "She probably knows already. Alot of people all ready do." Mike said. "They were close." The guy said. ."I know." was all that Mike could say.

"Courtney are you ready for me to take you home?" her dad asked her. "I dont want to go home." She said. "I just want to rewind this whole evening and change the past." She said. "Baby you cant do that okay. There was nothing you could've done to stop this anyway." Her dad said as he walked over to her. "No dad. If I wasnt so hard headed none of this would have happened." She said.

"Do you want me to take her home?" The guy asked. "If she'll go with you." Mike said. "Courtney will you let me take you home?" The guy asked her. "I'll go home on one condition and one condition only." She said. "Whats that?" Mike asked. "Nobody says to me that'll it be okay." She said. "Fine." Mike said. "Do you want me to come home with you and we can talk or can I go back to the diner and close up?" He asked her. "Close up because I dont want to talk." She said as she got up and walked over to the car. "Who's taking me home?" She asked whiping away her tears. "I'll talk her." The guy said.

Emily went over to Elizabeth's house that night. She was taking it pretty badly. "Hey Em?" Elizabeth said walking into the room. "Hey." She said as she ran and hugged her best friend. "I dont know what to do." She said as tears came down. "Its okay Em. I promise." Elizabeth said rubbing her friends back. "Its not. I loved him and yet I never told him." She said. "I know." Elizabeth said. "Its going to be so weird not to see him at school everyday." She said. "It'll be okay. Lets talk." Elizabeth said as the girls sat on the bed.

They have been talking for a while when Emily stopped the crying. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said as she got up and made her way to Elizabeth's bathroom. Elizabeth got undressed and put her pajamas on. She started watching a movie. It has now been ten minutes after Emily left. 'I wonder whats taking her so long?' Elizabeth thought to herself. She got up and walked over to her bathroom.

She knocked on the door. "Emily?" She said. She could hear Emily crying. She knew this wasnt good. She opened the door. She couldnt believe what she was seeing. "Emily? What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth screamed as she rushed over to the teen on the floor. "I cant live without him. He was my friend and he always helped me. Who's going to help me now." She said crying and holding a razor blade in her hand.

"Emily you cant kill youself." Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth you just dont get it do you? This is the only way I'll be able to be with him.I need him in my life. Im helpless without him. If your my friend you will leave me alone!" Emily said. "Friends dont let friends kill themselves Emily. You need help." Elizabeth said as she called for her dad.

Courtney was now in her drive way. "Want me to come in with you?" The guy asked her. "Please?" She said while she was still crying. "I can. Its not a problem." He said. They walked into her room where she bent down beside her bed onto the floor. She put her head on her arms and began crying. The guy walked over and started rubbing her back. He didnt know what to say to her because he figured anything he did would set her off.

"Why dont you change out of the dress?" The guy asked her. She took a deep breath and said okay. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt. "Can you unzipp me?" She asked the guy in between her tears and trying to catch her breath. "Yeah." He said as he walked over and unzipped her. She took the dress off not caring that he was in the room with her still. "Courtney why didnt you get checked out?" The guy asked. "What are you talking about? I wasnt the one who was hurt. I wasnt the one who died tonight." She said to him as the tears were now starting back up.

He walked over to her. He held out his arms for her because he wanted to hold her and make all the pain go away. She put her head on his chest and let the tears go again as he wrapped his arms around her. He played with her hair as she continued crying. She looked up at him. He whiped the tears from her face. She kissed him without thinking twice. He didnt stop it because he wanted to do this for a long time. She just wanted to take her mind off of everything even though she knew this wasnt the way to do it.

She unbottoned his shirt as he slid hers off over top of her. He broke away just long enough to look into her baby blue eyes and look at her body. "Damn." he said. "What?" She asked him. The tears had stopped coming for now atleast. "You have black and blue marks on your right side baby." He said. "You should have got checked out." He said. "Im fine really." She said. "Damn it Courtney. When are you going to realize that you arent fine and get checked out by a doctor?" "When you except reality Jason. Nikolas died tonight because of me" She screamed back at him as she put her shirt back on and began crying right before she collapsed on the floor.

A/N: Okay there you go. You know who survived and who didnt. I will update soon which it'll pick up from right here. I wanted to keep you guessing until the end but I think you could've figured it out way before now. Im not good at that kind of thing no matter how hard I try.Sorry its shorter than the other chapters but I needed to leave it there so please review I love hearing if you like it and thanks so much for the last chapter erviews I loved them because I know how yous felt and that you liked it and that Im not writing for nothing!


	8. Aftermath

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Nothing but here is chapter 8 just like I promised!

"Courtney?" Jason said as he ran over to the body on the floor. "Courtney can you hear me?" He asked as he held her head. "Huh?" She softly said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Im taking you to the hospital." He said as he lifted her off the floor. "No Im fine." Courtney said as she now had her eyes completely open. "No you arent. You just collased. I dont care if you fight me Im taking you." He said as he carried her down the steps and put her into the car. He picked up his cell phone to call Mike and tell him what happened.

It was that Monday at school and everybody was quite and sad. Nobody really knew what to say. Jason walked into the cafeteria. He didnt go home last night either. He stayed with Sonny last night and at the hospital the night before with Courtney. Carly and Sonny were sitting at a table. "Hey Jason.' Carly said. "How is she doing?" Carly asked. "I wouldnt know. She hasnt talked to me since I took her to the hospital." Jason replied looking around the cafeteria.

"Hey Jax." Brenda said sitting down at the table. "Hey. How are you doing?" He asked her. "Pretty good. I mean Im sad and what not but I really didnt know him personally." Brenda responded. "Yeah me neither." Jax said as AJ came and sat at the table. "Can you believe it?" AJ said. "No I cant." Brenda said. "Thank god Im not the only one who couldnt believe that Robin was actually going out with Lorenzo." AJ finished as Brenda and Jax just looked at each other. "What?" AJ asked. " You have no heart AJ." Brenda said as she got up and walked away. "What did I say?" AJ asked Jax. "She thought you were talking about Nikolas." Jax said. "Oh yeah. I forgot he died. Thats sad." AJ said. "But can you believe she would do that?" He finished.

"How are you doing Lorenzo?" Robin asked as she sat beside him. "Not good but better than Lucky." He replied not looking up a the girl next to him. "I knew you two were close and Im sorry. It must feel bad losing a best friend." Robin said. "It is and thank you so muc for being here for me." Lorenzo said as he grabbed her hand. "Anytime." She said back as she ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand and then put her head on his shoulders.

"Jason can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure." Jason said as he stood up and the two of them walked away. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. Jason was good at sensing that something was wrong. "Its Emily." She began to say. "What about Emily? Is she okay?" Jason asked. God he couldnt believe this. "She tried to commit suicide at my house Saturday night." Elizabeth finished. "Where is she now?" Jason asked. "Im not sure. My dad took her to the hospital." She finished. "I was at the hospital Saturday night and I didnt see her there." Jason said as he was confused.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Elizabeth asked. "Courtney." was all he said. "Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Doing better but not really. Its hard on her because she still blames herself for the whole accident and once she stops that she'll be okay." He finished. "Listen thanks for telling me. I appriciate it and I'll call you when I get any other imformation on it." Jason said as he began walking away.

It was a sad day in school and the teachers barely said much of anything to their classes. They didnt give them a lot of work but they had to do something. The principal announced that they would be holding a memorial for Nikolas tomorrow durning the school day and at Friday's game to remember him. Everybody went their seperate ways after school.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said into her phone as she answered it. "Oh hey Lucky.How are you doing?" she asked him. He wasnt a school that day. "Yeah I can come right over if you want me too. Okay see you in a few." She said as she hung up. He needed somebody to talk too. Nikolas wasnt only his brother but his best friend even though they didnt get along all that well.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could." Elizabeth said as she walked into Lucky's room. "Thanks." He said as he was sitting on the end of the bed. "I wanna talk to you." he said as he looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot and she knew why. "Okay." She said. "I realized that we only have one life and theres no telling how long its going to last and that made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Im sorry for being such an ass to you." He said. "Its okay. I forgive you." She said as she gave him a hug. "I love you." She whisper in his ear. "I love you too." He whisper back.

"Okay thanks." Jason said as he hung up his phone. "Who was that?" Carly asked. Jason was giving her a ride home because Sonny left before 3rd so he could check on Courtney. "Someobdy you dont need to worry about." Jason said. "Whatever." Carly said as they pulled into Sonny's driveway. "You coming in?" Carly asked. "I have to go somewhere but I'll be back. Tell Courtney that I'll be back in twenty so we can get something to eat.' Jason said. "Okay." Carly said back as she got out of the car.

"Hey Court?" Carly yelled as she ran up the steps. "Yeah?" She heard somebody softly say. "Hey. Jason told me to tlel you he will be right back and then you's will go get something to eat." Carly said softly when she opened the bedroom door. "Okay." Courtney replied back. "Are you okay?" Carly asked as she sat beside Courtney on her bed rubbing her back. "Yeah." Courtney said as she started held back tears.

"Court. Its okay. You can cry nobody is going to say nothing besides we are girlfriends and we are suppose to cry so if you want somebody to cry with you or if you want a shoulder Im here for you hon." Carly said as Courtney just looked at her. "No thats okay. Dont think that Im pushing you away either but I need to get over this on my own." Courtney said. "Well start by not blaming yourself. It wasnt your fault sweetie no matter what anybody says or you tell yourself." Carly said. "Okay. I love you." She said as she sat up and gave Carly a hug. "I love you too." Carly said back.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could." Jason said walking up to the girl. "I didnt mean too Jason." The girl said back to him. "Its okay Emily. I know that it must be hard on you." He said as he sat down beside her on her front steps. "It is. I dont know what Im going to do now." Emily said. "Come with me. You probably havent ate since Saturday. Neither has Courtney and Im taking her to go get something to eat and both of you's will eat and get along." Jason said to her.

They pulled back into Courtney's driveway and Jason looked at Emily. "Stay right here and I'll be back." He said as he got up and went inside. Emily was worried that her and Courtney wouldnt get along but this was her only choice for a minute. She just hoped that they didnt argue because she couldnt deal with it.

"Hey Court." Jason said as he walked into her room. "Yeah?" She asked him. "Listen I have Emily in the car. Shes going to be going with us and I dont want the two of you's to argue okay? This has been hard on everybody and the last thing that I need is the two of yous yelling." Jason said calmy. "Okay." Courtney said as she sat up and put her shoes and hoddie on as her and Jason walked out to the car.

The whole car ride was silent . They arrived at Ruby Tuestday and sat down. Courtney and Emily both still didnt have much of an appetite but they ordered something anyway. They ate their food in peace. There was very few words exchanged between the three of them and Jason knew that it was because they didnt really like each other.

They had just gotten back into the car when Emily started to cry. Jason and Courtney just looked at each other before Jason asked her waht was wrong. "I cant go home. I have no where to go." Emily said in between sobs. "What?" Jason asked her. "What do you mean you cant go home?" He finished. "My step-dad and me got into a big arguement because of what I did and then my mom sided with him and told me I had to get out." She said as she began to cry harder. "Emily you are only 17 they cant do that." Jason said. "We never got along anyway." She said back to him.

Jason and Courtney just looked at each other. "Alright let me think for a minute okay." Jason said back to her as she just nodded her head. "Im going to take you home so you can get your clothes and we'll go from there."Jason said as they pulled off. "Okay." Emily said back. "Can you go to Elizabeth's?" He asked her as they drove to her house. "No. Her step-mom doenst want her hanging out with me because of what I did also." She said back.

"Go get some clothes." Jason told her. "Okay." Emily said as she got out of the car. "What are you going to do?" Courtney asked him. She was feeling some what better after her talk with Carly. "I dont know. My parents are out of town for a convention. I have a favor to ask." He said looking at Courtney. "Jason we dont get along." She replied back knowing what he was going to say. "Courtney please? She has nowhere else to go. Do it for me. I promise that I will stay the night." He said. She just looked at him thinking. She wasnt sure what to say. "You were going to stay the night anyway." She said back to him. "I know but will you? Please?" He asked her again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been really busy. Its spring time people! Anyway now Im adding drama to it but hopefully next chapter will diffently be down to Earth and more realistic not that this is far fetch from it but you get what Im saying. Anyway read and review please and thank you if you have been I love yous for it! It kind of sucked trust me I wrote it but oh well. Next chapter diffently better promise!


	9. First Time

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or its Characters!(Sorry!)

A/N: This goes for anyone who reads my other two stories: I am so sorry but I didnt have time this past week to update my other stories because I have been so busy with trying to get everything done so I can go on Spring Break! today after school. I will however have new chapters on next friday when I get back! I promise you and I am so so sorry that I couldnt do it and I hope you can forgive me!

By the way its like 5:00 in the morning right now so dont get mad if things arent correct. Im very tired and I have school at eight and gotta start getting ready at 6 because my school is like 20 minutes away.By the way the first part of this will contain most of the characters and then it'll be just a few promise! Alot of people are probably going to hate me for the end of this chapter but oh well. Please read my authors note at the end of the chapter before you get too mad at me:) Thanks!

"Please?" He asked her. "Jase-" She began to say as Emily came back out and got into the car. "Please?" He asked her again quietly so Emily couldnt hear him. "Please what?" Emily asked. She did hear him. Jason didnt answer her but threw Courtney a look he knew she couldnt resist. "Okay." She said back to him. "Thanks." He said as he leaned over to kiss her but she leaned back. "Whats that for? I just want a sample." He asked her. "Because you cant just have a sample because you always want more and there is somebody else in the car." She said back to him. "Your right lets go." He said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"So where do you want to go?" Lorenzo asked Robin. "I dont care. Anyway as long as your there with me." She said back to him. He let out a little laughter and began driving. All of the sudden he pulled over on the side of the road. "What are you doing?" Robin asked him. "I think we should talk." He said as a million things ran through her head. She knew that this felt way to good to be true. He was using her obvisouly. "I have to be completley honest with you." Lorenzo said back to her as she just thought great to herself.

"What are you doing Carly?" Sonny asked as he watched her talking to herself and bobbing her head at the same time. "What?" She asked him. "Oh nothing." She said as his question just registar to her. "It doesnt look like nothing." Sonny said as they pulled into her driveway. "I'll be right out. I just have to get a few things." Carly said as she ran inside and Sonny sat in the car for the simple fact that her dad didnt like him. He couldnt understand why I mean sure he caught them in her bed one time but that was no big deal. Carly was on top and they were under the covers but still. What was the big deal he wondered to himself as she came back out.

"Emily you are going to stay with Courtney tonight and dont worry Im staying with Sonny." Jason said. "No thats okay I'll find somewhere else to go. I dont want to be a burden on anybody." She said knowing that Courtney only agreed to this because of Jason. Courtney knew that she would keep saying no unless she said it. "Emily I understand what your going through and I would like for you to stay at my house for a little while and besides my dad wont care at all." Courtney said as she turned around to face the girl. "You sure?" Emily asked her. "Yeah. I know we dont get along or whatever but I want you to stay with me." Courtney said back to her as Jason grabbed her hand.

"Carly where are you going?" Sonny asked her. "I just have to use the bathroom real quick she said back to him. "Whatever." He said as he walked up the steps and into his room. He shut the door behind him and crawled in bed where he closed his eyes. He was tired. He actually got up early that day. He just layed there for like ten minutes wondering where the hell Carly was until he felt movement in the bed and opened his eyes and saw her there.

"Go ahead." Robin said. She still couldnt believe she was getting dumped. Now she knew why she was once with AJ. He never would have dumped her but this is called life remember that she thought to herself. "I think that I am falling in love with you. I know we just started seeing each other but I think about you when you arent around and everytime a love song comes on you're all I ever think about. Your in my dreams everynight and in my thought." he said as this came to a shock to her. "Really?" She asked him. "Really." He replied. "I feel the same way about you." She said as she scooted closer to him. "What do you want to do?" He whispered in her ear. "I have an idea." She whispered back as he just smiled.

They arrived at Courtney's house and Courtney showed Emily up to her room. "Its not all that but its something." Courtney said as she opened the door. "I love your room." She said back to her. She looked at the blue walls that had pictures of Courtney with her family and friends posted everywhere as well as butterflies and flowers. "Really?" Courtney asked her. "Yeah." Emily said. "Thanks." Courtney said back to her.

"If you want I can sleep on the couch because I only have a full." Courtney said back to her. "No Im not going to kick you out of your bed. You can sleep on there and I'll sleep on the floor." Emily said. "My floor is hard so you can either share the bed with me or I can go downstairs but I wont allow you to sleep on my hard ass floor." Courtney said. "Okay then I guess I'll just share the bed with you. Theres enough room." Emily said back. She couldnt believe how nice Courtney was being to her. She always thought of her as a heartless bitch. "Okay. That'll work." Courtney said back to her as she showed her the rest of the house.

Jason walked into Sonny's room. "Am I interuppting something?" Jason asked. "No. Sonny is practically asleep. Hey is Court here?" Carly asked him. Jason didnt know how to tell her that Emily was with her. She flipped out when Sam was with her. "Yeah. Somewhere around here." Was all he could think of. "Okay. Thanks. I got to talk to her." Carly said as she climbed out of the bed and left the room. "This isnt going to end well." Jason thought as she shut the door behind her and he quickly followed.

"Court?" Carly said as she walked into Courtney's room. "Oh hey." Carly said as she saw Courtney laying on the bed. She didnt see who was beside her. "I have to talk to you." Carly said. "Okay. I'll be right back." Courtney told Emily. "Okay." Emily responded as Courtney got up and walked over to Carly. Thats when Carly noticed Emily. "What-" was all she got out before Courtney pulled her into the hallway. "What the hell is Emily doing here?" Carly asked. "Its a long story but she's staying with me for a while." Courtney said back.

"What the hell Court?" Carly said. "You changed. I told you that being with Nikolas that you were going to change. I dont even know who you are anymore." Carly said. "I was never with Nikolas we were just friends." Courtney said. "Friends with benefits." Carly said back. "We never did anything more than kiss." Courtney said back to her wondering how they got onto her love life when Carly said they needed to talk. "Yea whatever Court. You can fool everyone else but I know all those nights that you snuck out of your bedroom window at 1am wasnt to check out the paper boy because you already said he was ugly." Carly finished.

"How do you know I snuck out my window at 1am?" Courtney asked her. "And how do you know it was to see Nikolas?" She asked. "Oh please. I snuck in right before you snuck out and I saw his jeep pull up when I was climbing in the window and I heard you." Carly said. "That doesnt mean that I slept with him." Courtney finished. "Honey. I known you since you moved here. I know when you lie and I know when you dont." Carly said. "So cut the act. How many times?" She finished. "How many times what?" Courtney asked wishing she would drop it.

Carly took a deep breath. "How many times did you sleep with him?" Carly asked. "None. I told you that." Courtney said back to her. "Whatever. I thought best friends told each other everything." Carly said as she began walking away. "Thats right I forgot. That would be Sam and Emily's job now right?" Carly asked as she stopped and looked at Courtney. Well that was true the part about Sam anyway because Courtney did tell Sam things that she hasnt told Carly yet because she knew Carly would be very mad at her. "Carly you are my best friend. Why dont you tell me what is wrong?"Courtney said back to her.

"Because Im not your best friend." Carly said as tears came down her face. "Lets go outside babe." Courtney said walking over to her. "I will if you promise we are truthful about everything." Carly said back to her. "Okay as long as we keep this between ourselves." Courtney said as the two of them laughed when they walked out the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lorenzo asked Robin as she took a deep breath. "Im sure. Just be easy." She said back to him. "I dont know if we should. I dont want you to think Im just using you." Lorenzo said back to her. "Im sure. This is something I want to do unless you dont want too?" Robin said back to him. "No I do. I just want it to be right for you considering the first time for me wasnt." He said back to her. She let out a giggle. "This is perfect. I couldnt ask for anything more." She said back to him. "Anytime you want me to stop just say so." he said. "Okay." She said back as he slowly undressed her as she undressed him and he leaned her back on the bed.

"Okay so spill the beans. How many times?" Carly asked. Courtney let out a giggle. "Wow that many?" Carly said. "No. Im not a whore." Courtney said back to her. "How many? Come on Court. I know you did it." Carly said. Courtney took a deep breath and thought to herself wondering how they got on this conversation but then again anything is possible with Carly.. "I only slept with Nikolas once and we both realized that we should have waited a little while longer and besides Car it wasnt one of the nights I snuck out. He snuck in by the way.It was the night after me and Jason had that big fight and." Courtney finished as Carly just looked at her. "Knew it." Carly said.

"Carly, Nikolas was really sweet. He was kind to me the whole time and I know that you didnt approve of him and that we only started hanging out for like a week but it was one of the best weeks of my life. I mean I never thought that anybody could look at me the way Jason did and then theres this guy who I got to know really good in MIP who did all of that." Courtney said as tears began to fill her eyes. "He was in love with me and I knew it and yet I took advantage of that." Courtney said softly as tears rolled down her cheek. "Honey Im so sorry." Carly said as she hugged her. "If it makes you feel any better mines worse." Carly said as Courtney just smiled.

"Okay so now to you. Whats you problem." Courtney finished as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.. "Fine. You promise not to get mad at me when I tell you this?" Carly asked her. "We are best friends. I promise I wont get mad." Courtney said back to her. "I think Im pregnant." Carly said to her as Courtney couldnt believe what she just said. "What?" Courtney said in shocked. "You said you wouldnt get mad." Carly finished. "What are you going to do?" Courtney asked her.

A/N: Just so you know I dont believe in unprotected sex. I believe that if you are ready and want to do it and feel that its right then its okay to have sex before you are married. Im not going to be a hypocrite to anyone and lie just for other peoples morals pr whatever is 'correct'. I just thought I should add that so if you get mad at me for writing teen sex into this story get over it. Teens have sex. My county actually has the highest pregnency rate in the state of VA which is really sad.

My sister got pregnant in her senior year and my brother and his girlfriend had a baby when they were in the eleventh grade. I know its young and Im not saying its right. Trust me. One of the things I believe in is using protection and wait until you are married or mature enough to have a kid and not at the age of 17 or something. Im not going to judge anyone though because I dont judge my siblings and I dont think they are bad people. Okay enough of that just thought I should tell you though how I feel on this issue.


	10. Best Friends

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The same!

A/N: I know I said Friday and well you's were actually suppose to get it Thursay because parentles made me come back a day early. So I took my nephew Kody Alan to the park at noon right after I got back and got a phone call from my older sister and she wanted me to baby sit my two neices because one had nemona (I know thats not how you spell it but I know you can tell what Im talking about) and two ear infections and the other one had just an ear infection and I got one now and dont really feel to good but thats besides the point. Anyway here is chapter 10 I hope you like and thank you all for the reviews I love hearing from you and dont stop!

"Where do you see yourself in ten year?" She asked him as his head laid on her bare shoulder. She could feel the air hitting it everytime he took a breath. "Me?" He asked her back. "You're the only one in here." She said back to him as they both just laughed. "I dont know. I hope I'll be married and have a nice house and kids." He said back to her. "Why do you say hope?" She asked him. "Well I wanna find my soulmate." he said to her. "Do you think you will ever find her?" She asked. She couldnt believe how intense this conversation was getting. "i think I already have." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her softly on the shoulder.

"You dont even know me all that well." She said as she switched postions so she was facing him. "Your right I dont." He started saying. "But theres something about you that whenever Im around you it feels like I've known you all my life and I never want to stop learning about you either." He finished as he looked into her eyes. She just looked at him holding tears back. She didnt want him seeing her cry. She never thought anyone could look her square in the eye and tell her exactly what they feel and mean every single word of it. Atleast not this early in their relationship or what ever it was.

"Im falling deeper and deeper in love with you since the moment I saw you walk into the classroom and I hope I never stop falling either Courtney." He said. "Courtney? Courtney!" She heard her name two more times after that. She broke her stare. Obvisouly she was out of it. "Yeah?" She said. "Bell rang. We have to go. Where were you just then?" Sam asked her. "I was just thinking about the night Nikolas came over." she said grabbing her books. "Oh." was all Sam could say back.

"Hey Brenda." AJ said as he walked up to her at her locker. She just looked at him. "Listen I wanna say Im sorry for what I said the other day.I really am. You were right. I dont have a heart." He said looking down at the floor. "You do AJ I was just having a bad day and Im sorry for snapping on you." She said back to him. "Truce?" He asked her. "Truce." She said back to him.

"Have you seen Jax?" She asked him. "He's sick." AJ replied. "Oh." she said back disappointed. "Do you think you can help me after school with physics?" She asked him. "Sure not a problem. Lets get to class though before we are late." AJ said to her. "Okay." Brenda said with a smile as they walked to class together.

"Hey Robin." Lorenzo said when he walked up to her. She didnt think twice about it before pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away a moment later. "Nice to see you too!" He said all excited. "I had a really good night last night. I just thought I should tell you." She said back to him. "Good. Im glad. I did too." He said as he picked her bookbag up. "Let me walk you to your next class." He said looking at her as she smiled even bigger.

"Hey have you seen-" Jason began to say as she walked up. "Nevermind." Jason told Carly while standing in the hallway. "What are you doing after school today?" Jason asked Courtney. "Going with Carly and then cleaning my room. Its a mess." She said back to him. "Why?" She was curious as to why he would ask but then again she really wasnt. "I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight." He said back to her. "No Im not really in the mood, but I'll catch up with you later." She said as he and Sam walked into a classroom.

Carly and Courtney didnt have the next calss together but Jason and Carly did. "Whats wrong with Court?" He asked Carly. She knew everything. "I dont know." She said. "Yes you do and you need to tell me." Jason said looking at her. "Promise not to get mad?" Carly said. "Promise?" Jason said wanting to know why he would get mad. "I think, not 100 sure, but think it has to do with Nikolas." She told him. "Why would you say that?" Jason asked. "Thats something I cant tell you." She said as they walked into childcare.

After school that day Carly met Courtney at the doctors office. "Hey I'm here." Courtney said getting out of her car. "Thank you so much." Carly said giving her a hug. "No problem. I told you I would be. Im your best friend after all." Courtney said as they walked into the building. "Appointment?" THe nurse at the desk asked. "Yes. Caroline Benson." She responded.

"I think Im going to play basketball this year." Courtney said as they sat down. "Why?" Carly asked." Because I like too." Courtney responded as they were waiting on to get called. "Caroline Benson?" A nurse said five minutes after waiting. The two teenagers stood up and looked at each other.

"Hey you wanna come over tonight?" Sam asked Justus. "Sure." He said back to her. Sam wanted her mom and step-dad to meet him as well as her two little sisters. She didnt like her step-dad or her two little sisters because they were spoiled and she got blamed for everything. "Great. Dinner is at six and dont be late." She said as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Brenda told AJ as they were sitting on the floor doing physics homework. "It was my pleasure. Besides what are friends for?" He said back to her as she grinned. Brenda couldnt believe that deep down AJ was a nice guy. Sweet. Wait a minute. 'Am I devolping a crush on AJ?' she asked herself. No. It wasnt possible was it? She went with his best friend. How can you like two guys at once? Theres no way its possible. He's just a friend. Brenda told herself over and over again.

"Well I got some news for you." The doctor said when she walked back into the room. "Am I?" Carly asked. "No you are not. I would like to prescribe some birth control for you so nothing happens like this until you are ready." They doctor said. "Okay." Carly said back to her. Relieved is what she was. "Im going to go." Courtney said as she stood up."Wait I have a question for you." Carly said before she could walk out the door. Courtney turned and looked at her.

"You seemed kind of spacey today. Whats wrong and dont tell me nothing either." Carly said knowing thats how she was going to respond. Courtney took a deep breath. "Its just since yesturday when I told you what happened. I cant seem to get that night out of my head. Thats all I think about every second." Courtney said as there was a break in her voice. "Im sorry." Carly said as she hugged her. She was right. "I know. Im going now.' Courtney said as she walked out the door before Carly could stop her again.

Emily was staying with the Quatermaines now. When Monica heard what had happened she insisted on Emily moving in and wouldnt take no for an answer either. Jason met up with Courtney. She was cleaning her room when she found something. It was one of the polarid pictures that she took of her and Nikolas that night before anything happened. She didnt know how it got under her bed. She stuck it in her mirror on her dresser when Jason walked in."Whats wrong?" He asked her." Nothing" She said back to him. She wasnt a very good lair.

"Courtney you cant lie to me." Jason said back to her when he noticed the picture. "Its about Nikolas. Carly was right." He finished. "What all did she tell you?" Courtney asked. How could Carly betray her. "Not much why?" He asked her knowing there was something she was hiding. "No reason." She said more calmer now. "Didnt I just tell you that you couldnt lie to me?" Jason asked her. "What is it that you dont want me to know Court?" he asked her very mad that she would keep something from him. She just looked at him.

She thought she was having a rough day but she was one of the few. Brenda realized she has a crush on AJ and it wasnt a minor one either. It was hard and she was confused because she never knew you could like two guys at once. What would this do to their friendship? What would Jax say? And most important: What should she do?

Sam was also having a really rough day day. After Justus left that night her mother and step father told her that she couldnt see Justus anymore that he wasnt good enough for her and that they didnt approve of him. Sam didnt care two shits what they thought though. That wasnt the worst part either. Supposely her step-dad got transferred to California. He is in the military and they would be leaving Port Charles in two weeks and she had no choice because she didnt turn 18 for a month. She called Justus crying that night and they worked something out.

A/N: Like? I hope. I know its kind of slow right now but I promise that the next few chapters will be juicy with some comedy in them. I love hearing from you and thank you to everybody who does review. I love yous!


	11. Risk

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my medicine!

A/N: Alright you's should be glad that I couldnt post this Friday or Saturday because I was one cranky person! I spent from 8:30- 1:45 Friday in the dr. office to learn that I had a stomache virus and my intestante was swollen(thats what he said.) I had a sharp pain in my side and it hurt so bad. But hey Im starting to get better now!Anyway never underestimate me. Somebody will be pregnant (Not sure who yet though so you can give me your input on that!) and more problems will arise so here is chapter 11. I have a feeling though that I probably wont be very much liked in the next few chapters.

Almost two weeks had passed. Courtney never told Jason what happened between her and Nikolas that one night and had no intention of telling him either. She still thought about that conversation no matter how hard she tried. The only time it wasnt in her thoughts was when she was with Jason. Jason worked on getting close but everytime he tried she pushed him away. Brenda and AJ had spent more time together and her feelings where overcoming her.

Carly never told Sonny about the whole doctor visit because she didnt want him to freak out and she knew he probably would. Elizabeth and Lucky had gotten back together and Emily was still living with the Quatermaines. Robin and Lorenzo are still together and they thought it couldnt get any better. Thought was the keyword because it was about too.

"Hey Sam." Courtney said walking up to her. "Hey how are you doing?" She said grabbing her books. "Better then Sonny. He is sick as a dog." Courtney told Sam as they walked down the hallway. "Oh. Tell him I hope he feels better. Listen I have to tell you something." Sam said as she walked into the bathroom and threw her bookbag on the floor. "Okay." Courtney was worried now. She could tell this probably wasnt so great considering the way she said it.

"Hey." Jax said walking up to Brenda. "Hey." She said back to him. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "What? Nothings wrong. I just have a big chemistry test tomorrow." She told him. "Want me to help you study?" Jax asked hoping she would say yes so they could spend more time together. "No thanks. I got it covered." She said back to him and walked off. Sure she had it covered. AJ was coming over after school and helping her.

"I dont know what to do." Jason told Emily as they sat in class. "Tell her how you feel." She replied knowing this must be really hard on him. "I did. There is something she isnt telling me." He said back to her. "Why do you think that?" Emily was pretty sure she knew the answer to that one. He took a deep breath deciding wether or not to continue this conversation with Emily.He trusted his instincts and just looked at her a certain way but not saying anything. "Nikolas?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Carly thinks the same thing except she knows something that she isnt telling me." Jason said. "Im not saying anything bad about Courtney because she is a really nice person, despite of what I thought about her before, but do you think maybe her and Nikolas you know." She said not being able to say it. "Had sex?" He asked her with out a problem. She nodded her head yes. "I dout it. Courtney isnt the type of person just to sleep with anybody. She would have to feel something for that person. I know. I dated her." He said wondering if that was it. Did he knew Courtney as well as he thought he did or did he hurt her so bad that she changed.

At the end of the day Jason walked out of the building with Emily and Elizabeth. They spotted Lucky and Courtney talking by her car. None of them were exactly sure as to what they were talking about but knew it was intense. Thats why Jason stopped the two girls from going over there. Jason saw Courtney hand Lucky an envelope and then saw Lucky hand her something shinney and what looked like a peice of paper but wasnt sure. Courtney and Lucky exchanged a few words and then hugged. Jason could tell it was a friend hug but somebody else didnt think so.

"Whore!" Elizabeth said but only loud enough for Jason and Emily to hear. "Dont say that!" Emily said. She couldnt believe that Elizabeth just said what she said. Courtney got into her car and drove off. Lucky spotted the three of them. "What were you doing?" Elizabeth asked him. "It was pure friendship." Lucky said. "What did you hand her?" God she was nosey the three of them thought. "Thats not really all that important." He didnt want to tell her because of Emily.

"Whats that?" She asked pointing to the package. "Pictures." Lucky said annoyed. "I want to see them." She had an attitude now. "Look stop being so damn demanding and I'll show them to you!" He was beyong annoyed now. The two of them exchanged looks and then he pulled the pictures out. It was homecoming pictures among other ones of Nikolas that Courtney had. All four of them just looked at the pictures. "I gotta go." Jason said once they were done. "You need a ride." He asked Emily. "Yeah. I'll talk to you's later." She said as she hugged them and walked off. "Okay bye." Elizabeth said back to her.

"Hey AJ." Brenda said as she opened the door to let him in. "Hey. Listen. There is something I need to tell you." He said looking at her. "What is it?" She wondered. "I dont think its a good idea if we study anymore. I have devolped a crush on you." AJ said quickly. She was shocked. What was she suppose to do now? Tell him how she feels or ignore them? She was confused and lost.

"Hey." Robin said when she walked up Lorenzo. "Hey baby." He said back to her as he hugged her. "I was thinking that maybe we could do something after my practice today." Lorenzo said as they pulled away. "Okay. We can. Just call me when you get done." She began walking off. "Talk to you later." She yelled back to him. "I love you!" Lorenzo said as she stopped in her tracks. She couldnt believe he just said that. She ran back up to the fence and kissed him hard. "I love you too." She said to him when she pulled away and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Not going to practice today?" Elizabeth asid to Lucky. "No I told coach I wasnt. Im going home to give mom these pictures and make sure shes okay. I didnt realize that Courtney had recent pictures of Nikolas." Lucky said as they drove down the road. "Sorry for acting the way I did earlier." Elizabeth started saying. "I just dont want Courtney to come between you and me like she did with Nikolas and Emily." She finished as he shook his head.

"Okay. Courtney didnt come between those two. I admitt I thought the same thing but I was wrong. Nik and Em were already broken up and I dont know if you looked closely at those pictures but you can tell Nikolas liked her a lot more than anybody thought." Elizabeth began looking over the pictures again. "Do you think he was in love?" Elizabeth asked him. "I dont know. Its possible. Nikolas believed in love at first sight. So yeah. Maybe." He said. "What did you give her?" Elizabeth asked. "Nikolas's neckless and a note that he was writing her." "Oh what did it say?" She asked him. "Ask Courtney." Was all he said. He had read it of course but it wasnt his place to tell.

"I wonder what Lucky handed her." Emily said as her and Jason were on there way to the Quatermaines. "I dont know." He wondered the same thing. "Did you see those pictures? Not the homecoming ones either." Emily said. "Yeah. Yeah I did." He didnt say much in his responses. "Do you think its possible they did what we talked about earlier?" She asked him. "Yeah and I think its my fault that it happened too." Jason said as he didnt even glance at her. "How would it be your fault?" Emily asked him. "Because I hurt Courtney and when somebody is hurt they change sometimes." He said as they pulled into the driveway.

"AJ your Jax's bestfriend. My bestfriend." was all Brenda could think of. "I know. Thats why Im stopping this." He said. "Im not done." She replied. "Go ahead." He didnt know what else she was going to say. Brenda took her hands and pulled him into a kiss. She didnt try to explain anything anymore which was a first instead she followed her instincts. They both stood there speechless.

Courtney put the note in her back pocket and the neckless in her fist as she walked into the house. She just got off of work and it was now nine o'clock. She went into Sonny's room first. It was dark so she climbed into the bed beside him. "Hey." He said to her when she climbed in. "Hey." She replied. "Hook this?" She drapped the neckless around her neck so her brother could hook it for her. "Sure." He said not asking any questions. "Whats wrong?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

That was the only time she climbed in bed with him. She had always done that since she was little. Whenever her parents argued, the time she was five and got yelled at for coloring on her bedroom wall. At the age of nine when she was sick and went sliegh riding down the steps and broke a vase because she couldnt go outside. The time she was thirteen and had her first serious boyfriend and break-up. The last time she climbed into the bed with him was July 14 when Jason broke up with her.

She took a deep breath. "I want to be with Jason even though he hurt me more then once and thats why I keep pushing him away. I dont think I love him the way I used too because of certain things that happened." Sonny didnt ask any questions as to what she was talking about. Thats why Courtney liked talking to him. "I could probably fall right back in love with him like I used to be but I dont want to get hurt. Nikolas was there the last time to pick up the peices who would do it this time if we didnt work out? I dont want to hurt anymore." She said as tears came down her face. "Its called love baby sis." Sonny said. "What do I do?" She asked him. "Follow your heart and take risk." He said back to her.

"Im coming hold on!" Sam said into the phone as she looked out of her bedroom window. It was ten o'clock at night and everybody in the house was asleep. Her family was leaving for California in the morning but that was her family. She had other plans and they didnt involve moving to California. She threw her suitcase out of her window and climbed out and ran to Justus's truck and threw it in the back as she climbed in as they drove off not thinking twice or looking back.

A/N: Alright lets take a poll. How many of you hate me after this chapter say "I". Anyway please read and review. I hope everybody has a lovely week as well! Lets hope its better then last week. :)


	12. Jumping To Conclusions

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I have a natural talent for ruining my stories I think. Actually I know I do. I think Im doing it with this story too. So bare with me in the next few chapters. I feel like I dug myself in this big ass (excuse my potty mouth!) hole and I cant get out of it. So if you dont like it tell me. I may have anger problems but Im not going to get mad at you for being honest. I want people to be honest with me. I dont want to think Im doing a good job when Im really not so be completely honest with me. By the way this week was sooo much better then last and Im not sick anymore for anyone who cared! Alright on with the story.

The next day came. Courtney didnt go to school and neither did Sonny. Mike never woke either one of them up. Justus and Sam never looked back or thought twice about turning around. Nobody knew that they had skipped town. As for everybody else well... they got their ass up and went to school like good little teenagers do!

"Hey Em." Elizabeth said walking up to her. "Oh. Hey. How are you?" Emily asked. She talked as if they havent talked in years which was a lie. They just talked last night. "Im okay." Elizabeth said back to her. "Have either of you seen Courtney?" Carly asked interuppting the two girls but she didnt care at all. "No. She's not at school?" Emily asked. "I havent seen her. But if you see her or talk to her tell her to call me asap." Carly said. "Okay. No problem." Emily said as Carly walked away. The two girls knew something was bothering her but they didnt ask.

"Hey Jax." Brenda said as she sat at the table with him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and wasnt exactly sure what to do. She liked Jax alot but then again she also like AJ alot. What was she suppose to do. 'I got it!' She thought to herself as a smile came over her face. "Why are you smiling all of the sudden?" Jax asked as he seen it form. "No reason." She said. She couldnt believe she was that obvious.

"Hey Jason." Carly said when she walked up to him. "Hey. Have you seen-" "No I havent!" Carly said cutting him off. "Okay. Whats wrong?" he asked her. He could tell when something was wrong especially with Carly. She was so easy to read. "I love Sonny and I thought he loved me too." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "What are you talking about?" Jason was confused. "Well Sonny is sick right." She said. "Right." He replied.

"So I told him that he needs his rest and what not so I wasnt going to sneak out and see him last night but I did. Right before I was about to climb in the window he had some tramp in the bed with him!" She said as tears began flowing. "Who was it?" Jason asked. "I dont know. I just dont know." Carly told him. "Im calling Sonny!" She said as she walked off. 'Girls are the strangest things ever!' Jason thought but didnt say aloud because there was tons of them around him. After all he was the hottest guy in school. Scratch that. Hottest guy in Port Charles.

"Sonny. Pick up the phone!" Carly said as she paced the bathroom. They both woke up from the phone ringing. "You going to answer that?" Courtney asked as she looked to see what time it was. She couldnt believe that it was 9:30 and she wasnt at school. "No. Its only Carly." He said as he rolled over trying to go back to sleep. "Well. Im hungry. You want anything?" She asked him. "Sure." He told her as she climbed out of the bed and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the note her dad left on the fridge. That was the first place she went every morning when she woke up and he knew it. "Stay home today. Both of you. See you when I get home.Love dad." Is what the note said as she took it down and threw it in the trash. Then she remember the note in her back pocket. She took it out debating on wether or not she should read it.

His phone rang three more times before he decided to answer it. "Hello?" He said. "Sonny! Im calling you you for one reason and one reason only. We are over!" Carly said pretty loudly as girls in the bathroom just looked at her. "What? You got a fuckin' problem or something? Mind your own damn business and stay out of mine!" Carly was pissed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny asked her. "Whatever. I aint got time for this. Just remember we are over!" She said as she hung up the phone and went back to class before she got wrote up for skipping.

That day after school Jason went over to Courtney's after dropping Emily and Elizabeth off at the Q's first. "What did Lucky give Courtney yesturday?" Emily wasnt stupid. She knew Elizabeth knew. "I dont know if its my place to say anything." Elizabeth told her. "I promise I wont get mad." Emily said. Elizabeth caved in too easily. "Okay. All I know is that it was a note and a neckless." She responded quickly.

"What neckless?" Emily asked. "I think its Nikolas's silver one." She started to wonder if she shouldnt have said anything. When she usually asked herself that the answer was yes. "You said you wouldnt get mad though!" She quickly put in there. "I know but why would he give it to her?" Emily asked her friend. "I think Lucky read the note and decided to give it to her." Elizabeth told her. She could sense the sadness that came into Emily."I dont know what the note said but do you think there was more to their relationship, or whatever the hell it was, then everybody thinks?" Elizabeth asked. "Me and Jason think so."

"Hey Court." Jason said as he entered her room. "Hey." She said as her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She said into it. "No. Why?" Jason was wondering who she was talking too. "Wait. I thought she was moving to California. Okay no problem. I promise. Love you too." Courtney said before she hung up. "Who was that?" Jason asked. "Nana. She said that Justus and Sam ran away last night. She's really upset." Courtney told him.

Everybody called Justus grandmother Nana. She raised Justus ever since he's been born. "Where did they go?" Jason asked her. "I dont know." Courtney told him as he just looked at her. "What? I dont. If I did I would have told Nana. I dont lie to her." Courtney finished. "Well. I dont know if you know this or not but Carly and Sonny broke up today." Jason told her. "Why?" Courtney was curious. "He had some tramp in his bed." "I am not a tramp." It took her a minute to realize Carly jumped to conclusions.

"You were the one sleeping in his bed last night?" Jason asked her. "Yeah. I had to talk to him and I fell asleep." She said back to him. "What do you want Carly?" Sonny asked. "I want to know who that slut was in you bed last night." Carly demanded. "Courtney isnt a slut." He overestimated her. He thought she would catch on but she didnt. Oh so her name is Courtney then?" She said when Courtney came into the bedroom.

"Carly!" Courtney said when she entered. "What?" Carly yelled back. "Calm down and take a deep breath." Courtney said with her voice lower now. "Why shou-" "Just do it!" Courtney said cutting her off. Carly took a deep breath. "Okay. I was the one sleeping in Sonny's bed last night. I needed to talk and I feel asleep." Courtney told her. "Really?" Carly asked her. "Really." She replied. "Im so sorry." Carly said as she walked towards Sonny. "I know you are Carly. You wouldnt be Carly if you didnt jump to conclusions." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Jax. I think I know whats best for us." Brenda told him. "Oh Brenda. I've been thinking the same thing." Jax said. "Really?" She asked him. "Yeah. I agree 100." He finished. "Wow. This went better then I thought. Im glad we can still be friends." She said as she hugged him.

"Wait. What?" Jax asked. "We are still going to be friends right?" Brenda asked him. "I thought you wanted to take our relationship to the next level." he said. "No. I think we should take a break. I hope we can still be friends. Jax was speechless. "Yeah sure." He said even though that wasnt what he wanted.

"Hey." Robin said when she opened the door. "Hey Robin." The guy said. "What are you doing here Lucky?" She asked him. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He told her. Okay come in." She said as she opened the door more for him. "Whats up?" She asked him. "I need advice." He said back to her. "Okay but why do you come to me?" She was confused on why he did. They barely spoke to each other anymore.

"Because you are nice and sweet and really smart. So I figured you could help me." He told her. "Whats it about?" She asked him. "Love." he responded. "Okay. Cant help you there. Im going through that myself. So I wouldnt be the best of help. "No you can. Just hear me out and if you dont have any advice I'll leave you alone." He said. "Okay." She said because she could tell this was bothering him really bad."Do you think anybody can fall in love at first sight?" He asked her. "I believe its possible." She said as this confused her

Lucky knew Elizabeth since pre-k but they didnt start dating til eighth grade. "What do you think it means?" He asked her. "Im not sure.I dont think everybody experiences it." She told him. "Why are you asking?" She was curious. "Because I found this." he said pulling out a note that had been photo copied. "I got to go." He said as he handed it to her and walked out. He couldnt be there while she read it. She began reading it:

_"Hey Gorgeous. Thats the first thing I thought when I saw you in MIP. It was love at first sight for me. I dont know about you. Probably not because it looked like you were head over heels for Jason which I cant blame you. You guys dated for a long time. Im glad we are friends, even though it'll be a while, if ever, we are more but I rather have you as a friend then nothing at all. I love all the moments we spend together especially when its just the two of us. I know I told you this the other night but Im falling deeper and deeper in love with you."_

Courtney took one last look at it before putting it in her jewerly box. Jason came in the room just a second later. He was in the bathroom and downstairs getting something to eat. "Hey Jase?" Courtney asked when he walked in. "Yeah?" He said shoving part of a bean and cheese burrtio in his mouth. "I wanna talk." She said as she sat on her bed. He just nodded his head and sat beside her.

"I've been pushing you away lately because I dont want to get hurt but then I realized, well Sonny helped me realize, that love is all about taking risk and chances. And I want to take that risk with you but slowly. I dont want to rush into anything and I guess we should be honest with each other and not keep any secrets either." She said. "I agree." He said muffled while trying to chew the rest of the burrito. He always ate when he was at her house."Its just that I rushed into things with you last time and Nikolas and I dont want to do that again Jase." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you baby." He whispered in her ear. "I know." She said back as they both laughed. "Its ten so you got to go." Courtney said pulling away from him and standing up. "No company over past ten on a school night." She finished as he laughed. "Since when do you follow the rules?" He asked her. "Now." She told him. "Can I atleast have a kiss goodbye?" "Just a peck." She said as she quickly kissed him and pulled away. He walked out the door. It was the first time since Nikolas died that she smiled and actually meant it. It wasnt fake for once.

A/N: Alright not so bad but I already wrote the next chapter, well most of it, so unless I get a new idea for it Im going to be hated trust me I know. Maybe not with the whole chapter but with one part of it I will be.You just dont know yet. Anyway read and review and remember be honest! The next chapter there is going to be a fight but does anybody know between who? Thats the spoiler.


	13. Fight Between Friends

Chapter 13:

A/N: I hope everybody had a good weekend I did. Thats the only reason why I am updating so soon that and Im really hyper and full of energy and I don't have nothing to do with it because its raining and Im home alone until later so I figured I will write a chapter or finish it anyway. So here is the chapter that probably wont set so great with most of you's but here you go and thanks for the reviews. I love yous so much for it. By the way. This is just part one of two. The other one will come later!

A week had past. Finally school was settling down. After everything they had been through that year, and the year had just started, people were starting to get past everything. But as we all know, once one problem goes away and we think nothing could be more worse then that wrong, life has to prove a point, which is to prove us wrong!

"Hey Lucky." He heard behind him. Him and Elizabeth were walking the halls before school started. "Hey Robin." He said back to her. "I've been looking for you all week." She told him. "Yeah. I had family to see. Why? Whats up?" He asked her. "Can we have a moment?" Robin asked. "Sure. Im going to go find Em." Elizabeth said as she walked away.

"Whats up?" he said looking at her. "I read the note. Several times to be honest and I just have one question for you." She stopped and looked at him. "Okay. Whats that?" He wasn't sure what she was going to throw his way. "Why does the note matter so much? I mean, Nikolas was probably writing it just for his and I guess Courtney's eyes, because Emily doesn't have blue eyes." She asked him.

"Court you coming?" Courtney heard from the bathroom. She wasn't even dressed yet. She was sick as a dog. She probably caught whatever Sonny had because if he wasn't sleeping he was spending quality time with the toilet like she was now.

"She doesn't feel good." Sonny told Carly as he made his way down the steps. "She has whatever I had." He finished. "Oh. Are you going to school?" Carly asked. Yes but I am leaving after lunch. I want to make sure she is still alive. We have to go now though." Sonny told Carly as he opened the front door. "Okay." Carly told him as she walked past him and outside.

"Hey Em." Jason siad walking up to her. "Oh. Hey Jase. How are ya?" She asked. Just because they lived in the same house they barely spoke to each other because he was never there. "Pretty good. Courtney and me are back together but we are taking it slow. Slower then I would like." He said with a smile. "So I take it you don't care what happened between her and Nikolas then?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't like Courtney very much. "No. She'll tell me if she wants and if she doesn't then thats fine too. I love her and thats all that matters." He said back to her.

Brenda and AJ were sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria. "Are you serious?" AJ asked as Brenda was laughing had when Jax walked up. "Yup." She said back to him. "AJ. Brenda." Jax said as he sat down. "Hey Jax." Brenda said. "I was thinking. Maybe we could do something tonight?" Jax said looking at Brenda. "Sorry. Im busy." She said back to him.

"Really?" He was surprised. "What are you doing?" "We are going to the movies and then pizza afterwards." Brenda told him. "Oh. Who is we?" He asked. "AJ and me." She regretted saying anything to him. "What?" Jax said pissed off. "Jax we are only friends. Besides me and you broke up anyway." She said as Jax rolled his eyes and walked away. "Maybe we shouldn't have said anything." AJ said. "Why? Its not like me and him go out." Brenda couldn't believe how Jax acted.

Lucky just stood there. He wasn't sure why. "Im not really sure. Its just by reading it I realized that he loved her and I didn't know. I was his brother, best friend and yet he couldn't even tell me." Lucky said as he slid down the locker until he was sitting on the floor. Robin squatted down beside him and patted his back. "Its okay. Nikolas probably didn't tell you for certain reasons." Robin said.

"I just never realized it. I mean I thought he was in love with Emily and I told him I that I didn't like the whole Courtney situation. When in reality he was in love with Courtney and not Emily. Yet he couldn't even tell me about it." Lucky said. "Don't get mad at yourself. Nikolas wasn't mad at you." Robin said trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working.

"Hey Jase." Carly said when her and Sonny walked up to the three of them. "Elizabeth. Emily." Carly finished. "Hi Carly. Im glad you feel better Sonny." Emily said. "Where's Court?" Jason asked. "Either sleeping or spending time with the toilet." Sonny said.

"She has whatever I had." he finished. "Oh. Well tell her we hope she feels better." Emily said before her and Elizabeth walked off. "Im going to go home early to see how she is doing." Sonny told Jason. "Yeah. I'll be over after school." Jason said as the bell rung for first period..

"Hey Robin." Lorenzo said walking up to her. "Hey." She said back giving him a hug. "I was looking for you. I even called you." He told her. "I was helping Lucky out. He's going through a rough time right now." She said as she stopped in her tracks because everybody else did. "I didnt know you two were so close." Lorenzo said to her. "We known each other for years I think thats the only reason why he came to me." She said back to him.

There was a knock at the door. She went and answered it. "Lucky. What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I heard you were sick and at home but there is something I have to tell you." He said to her. "Okay. You can come in." She said opening the door signaling him to come in. They went in the living room and sat down. "I promise this wont take but a minute." He said as he sat down. "You're going to have to wait a minute." She said as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

She came back five minutes later. "Sorry it took so long. I had to brush my teeth." She told him. "Are you oaky?" He asked her. "You don't look so good." He finished. "Im fine. Just sick." She told him. "Why don't I take you to the doctors?"Lucky said. "No thanks. Sonny is coming home I'll have him take me." She told him. "That will be a while. I insist and we can talk. Besides if Nikolas was here he would kill me if I didnt." Lucky told her.

"He cared about you a lot." He finished. "I know. The feeling was mutual." She said as she looked at him deciding if she wanted to go or not. "Let me get my purse and then we can go." She said as she got up and looked for her purse. She was in no mood to argue.

"Jax! What the heck are you doing!" Brenda yelled as everybody stopped. They saw Jax and AJ 'discussing business' as Mr. Jones would say. "I thought we were friends mate!" Jax said pissed off. "We are dude!" AJ said back to him. "You don't know what you are talking about." He stated. "Yeah. If thats what you want to think. I know what Im thinking. Im thinking Im that you're about to get you butt kicked from me!" Jax said as he moved towards AJ who moved back.

"Jax don't do this!" Brenda yelled over the chatter yelling "Fight! Fight!" "Stay out of it!" Jax yelled. "Beat his ass Aussie!" Sonny yelled. Sonny knew today was going to be a good day. The best fights besides the ones that he is in are the ones that are like this. "Thanks mate. I intend too." Jax said back not sure who said it.

He swung and missed AJ. AJ then swung and made contact but still heard this. "You hit like a bitch!" From Jason. "No wonder my sister beat you ass!" Sonny finished as teachers and the principal came and broke it up. "You five come with me!" Mr. Jones said. "Who?" Brenda asked. "You three." he said pointing to Brenda, Jax and AJ. "And Mr. Corinthos and his side kick Jason." "What the hell did we do?" Jason asked. "Watch the language and instigators." Jones said as they walked down the hallway.

"That is by far the funniest thing I ever seen at this school!" Sonny told Jason. "Yeah. I kn-" "Cut it boy!" Jones said interrupting them when Sonny's phone began ringing. "Hello?" He said. "Sonny. Meet me at the doctors please?" Courtney said into the phone. "Yeah. Give me ten minutes." Sonny said. "Phone up Corinthos or its mine." Jones said when they walked into his office.

"Listen I got to go. Courtney is sick. She is on her way to the doctors and our dad is out of town." Sonny said. "Who's taking her?" Jason asked. "I don't know." Sonny said realizing he didn't ask but was now curious. "Are you telling me the truth?" Jones asked. "Promise." Sonny said back to him. "Okay. Tell Courtney I hope she feels better but you are still in trouble Corinthos." He said as Sonny walked out. "When aint I?" Sonny shouted back before the door shut.

"Can you believe they fought?" Lorenzo said. "You call that fighting?" Emily asked him. "Does anybody know where Lucky is?" Elizabeth asked. "He had to do something but should be back any moment." Robin said as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Hello?" Courtney said when her phone started ringing. "Sam. Oh my god where are you? Tell Justus Nana is upset." She said. She couldn't believe she was talking to Sam. "You what?" Courtney said. "Im at the doctors office. I don't feel good. When are you coming home?" Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't say that. I better see you in two weeks too." Courtney said. "Alright. Love you too." She finished before she hung up.

"Was that Sam?" Lucky asked. "Yeah. Thanks for bringing me. Do you mind coming in with me? Until Sonny gets here?" She asked. She hated going to the doctors by herself. "Sure." He said as they got out of the car. They went and sat in the waiting room.

"Hey Courtney." Sonny said. "I take it Lucky brought you?" He asked. "Yeah." She responded. "I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later." Lucky said as he walked out. "You missed the fight between Jax and AJ." Sonny said as he sat down beside her. "Those two actually fought?" Courtney asked. "No but it was still funny. Jason said he'll see you after school." Sonny told her. "Courtney Matthews?" The nurse called. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting right here." Sonny said.

"I cant believe how immature you act sometimes Jax!" Brenda said as they walked to class. "Maybe if you didn't dump him for his best friend he wouldn't act immature." A voice said behind the three of them. "Stay out of it Emily!" Brenda said. "Just telling the truth"

"You okay Jax?" Emily asked. "Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me." Jax said as it was just now the two of them. "Like I said. I was just telling the truth." Emily told him. "You want to go out for pizza tonight?" He asked her. Emily smiled and then laughed.. "What?" He asked her. "Sure." She said as he walked into the water fountain. She couldn't help but to laugh at that.

Sonny waited an hour reading parent's choice magazine because thats all they had in there. He now officially decided he wasn't having any kids after reading three of these magazines. Little did he know he would have the most of anybody but we are getting too far ahead of ourselves now. He put down the fourth one he read and he spotted Courtney. He could tell something was wrong with her. He walked over to her at the check out desk.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny asked her. "Do you have what I had?" He asked. "No." She said looking at him. "Im pregnant Sonny." She said as he pulled her into a hug. 'Shit' is what he thought but didn't say. He was speechless. He never would have thought of all people that Courtney would be in this position. "Is it Jason's" He asked her. She pulled away and shook her head no.

A/N: Okay. Kind of long I know but the second one to this will be up shortly. I stopped it there because I didn't want this one chapter to be longer then the rest of the story put together and everybody go to sleeptrying toread it. So please read and review and tell me how I did even though I know some are mad because the baby isnt Jason's. Preview: Courteny tells Jason about the baby. How does he react though?


	14. Always Have Always Will

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews to start with. Regardless if it was last chapter or not! Anyway I already had this chapter written on a piece of paper and well I cant find it. SO now I have to rewrite it. It wouldn't be so bad if I can remember what I wrote and I cant. I have a bed memory. So I hope you like it and tell me if you do or don't!

Part Two: Later That Night!

"Will you at least say something?" She asked her bigger brother. He just looked at her before responding. "All I got is questions sis." He said back. "Fine. Anything is better then this silence." She responded. "Okay. First question." He was trying to irritate her with this so he wouldn't have to ask questions. "Are you sure it's Nikolas?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Im not a whore. I do know who I slept with." She couldn't believe he would have asked that but then again of course he would. He's Sonny."So there's not a chance that it could be Jason's then?" Sonny asked. "No. I haven't had sex with Jason since he broke up with me in July." She answered him.

"When are you going to tell dad?" God he did have a lot of questions she thought. "Probably tonight. I'll call my mom in a little bit and see if she can come over." She said doubting her mother would. "Where does this leave you and Jason?" He asked. She responded quickly to the last couple of questions but not this one. Her eyes quickly filled with tears though. Sonny noticed it. "Twinkle I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as they got out of the car and he pulled her into a hug. He felt this was all he did for her anymore. "I don't know where this leaves us." She said in between tears.

"Can you believe this shit?" Jason said talking to Emily. "What?" She asked him. "I didn't even fight and I have three days MIP. All they got was after school detention for one day!" He said as Emily and Robin laughed. "What did Sonny get?" Emily asked. "I don't know. Jones let him leave early because Courtney is sick.. Do you need a ride home or do you have one?" Jason asked Emily. "I have one." She responded. "Okay. Im leaving after this period to see Court." he said. "My baby is sick." He said with a sad and funny voice which caused Emily and Robin to laugh.

"You have to call her!" Sam exclaimed. "I am not calling her!" He said back. "Why wont you?" she asked him. "Because it's Nana. She is like god! She'll beat my ass from here." He said. "Fine. I'll call her." Sam told him. "The hell you will. If you want to go back to Port Charles before Nana goes you wont! Trust me. You aint even related to her but she'll still beat your ass. She don't care who the hell you are." Justus finished. "I think your exaggerating." Sam said back to him.

"Bull shit. The only person that Nana never gets mad at it Courtney. She had me, Jason, Sonny, and Carly cleaning her kitchen and vacuuming one day while her and Courtney sat on their ass watching soap operas." He said. "Why does she like Courtney so much?" Sam asked. "Hell if I know. She came over one day in the ninth grade. Her, Sonny and Jason. And all I heard was 'Justus, this is the kind of girl you want. Not those skanks that always be around your ass at school.' for weeks. Hell I still here that today." He finished. "Fine we wont call." Sam said. "Thank you." He replied. "But we will see her once we go back to Port Charles." She finished. "Fine." He answered. Its not like he could avoid Nana forever.

The lunch bell rang. "Hey Emily." Emily and Elizabeth looked back to see who was calling. "Oh. Hi Jax." Emily said. "Can I sit with you at lunch? I used to sit with AJ and Brenda but after today I don't think thats a good idea." He said. "Sure Jax. You can always sit with us." Emily said as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Don't you cheerlead?" Jax asked Emily. "Yeah. We both do but we don't practice all that much anymore. We lost three people this year." Emily answered. "Who?" Jax asked. "Umm. Courtney, Carly and Sam." She said. "Why? Is it because they don't like you?" Jax asked. Emily smiled. "No we actually, well me and Courtney anyway are okay now. Courtney quite after the accident and Carly quite with her and Sam, well her and Justus ran away." Emily told him.

"Where's Court?" Jason asked walking into the living room. He didn't knock anymore. He practically lived there. He was there more then he was at his own house. "In the shower." Sonny said back to him. "Oh. What did the doctors say?" Jason asked as Sonny heard the bathroom door open. "She's out now. You can ask her." Sonny said. He wasn't going to be the messenger if he didn't have too.

Jason knocked on the door. She opened it. She still had her towel on. "Jase, what are you doing here?" She asked surprise. "My babydoll is sick. I heard she was going to the doctors and I wanted to see how she was." He said looking at her in that towel. She noticed his eyes. He wasnt trying to be discreet. "Alright give m two minutes to get dressed." She said before she shut the door.

Five minutes passed before she went jetting for the bathroom door. Jason never seen her move so quickly before except when she was at his house over the summer when his parents walked in his room while they were practically at it. He smiled at the memory. He thought it was funny. She was a different story. He heard the bathroom sink going so knew she must almost be done. "Alright. Lets talk." She said when she came back into the hallway.

They went inside her room. "Okay." She said as she sat on her bed.. He sat beside her. "What did the doctors say?" he asked her. "Im four and a half weeks pregnant." She said. She wasn't in the mood to play twenty one questions. "Wait four weeks?" He asked. "Yeah." "Is it Nikolas's then?" He asked knowing they haven't had sex since July. "I don't know who's worse. You or Sonny. Im not a whore." She said. "Well I didn't want to assume." he was shocked.

"Its okay. I just have a question for you." She said looking at him. "Whats that?" He asked her/ He now knew that they had sex which he couldn't be mad at because they werent dating. He always though Courtney would have his kids though. "Im keeping the baby. There's no doubt about that. So my question is where does that leave us?" She asked him as her eyes filled with tears as they slowly dripped down her cheek.

Lucky walked into the lunchroom. "Hey Lucky. Where did you go?" She was curious as to what took her boyfriend four hours. "I went and seen Courtney. I had to talk to her." he said. "And it took you four hours?" She was pissed at him. "No. I went over there and we talked for like a minute and then I took her to the doctors and waited with her until Sonny got there." He said irritated. "Whatever." She didn't believe him. "He's telling you the truth. Jason said Sonny left to meet her there." Emily said. "Did you stay the whole time?" Elizabeth asked. "No but who do you think Im cheating on you?" He asked her. He knew thats what it was coming down too.

"Because I don't trust Courtney anymore then I trust you talking to her!" Elizabeth said back. "Trust me. If I was to cheat on you I would have already. Grow up Elizabeth." Lucky said as he walked off. He wasn't in the mood. "He'll tell me he's sorry in a few days." She told Emily. "No. He's right. Lucky wouldn't cheat on you. But you cant get mad at him for talking to Courtney either. "Who's side are you on?" She asked. "Nobody's. Im just trying to help a friend out. Coming Jax?" Emily asked as she stood up. "Yeah." He said as they walked off.

"Hey Sonny." Carly said as she walked in. She was another one that didn't knock. "Good. You're here. Can you make me something to eat please? Im about to starve." He said. "Okay." Carly said. Two minutes later he heard this "Can you put a pan in the microwave?" From the kitchen. "Never mind. I'll do it myself." He said as he got up from the chair and ran into the kitchen before she set the house on fire.

"How often do you cook?" He asked her. "What? Me cook. Never. My mom makes my dinner and if she doesn't its fast food." She responded. "Go figure." Sonny said back. "So whats wrong with Court?" carly asked. "What is this? Courtney gets sick and everybody is so worried. Im sick for a week and what do I get? Yelled at by my girlfriend and thats about it." he said back. "Well Im sorry baby. I just wanted to know what the doctors said." She told him as he finished cooking the raviolies.

"So?" Carly said. "What?" Sonny said as they walked into the living room and started watching Scarface. "Don't you watch this movie enough?" She asked him. "Nope. Thats going to be me one day except Im not going to kill my best friend for screwing my sister because well he already does that regardless of what I say and Im not going to die either. Im going to be unstoppable." Sonny said as Carly just laughed. "What? Im allowed to have a dream." "Your funny you know that?" Carly said as they finished watching the movie.

Jason looked at her. He pulled her closer to him. "I wouldn't expect anything but keeping the baby from you. I totally respect you on that. It's a part of Nikolas." He said. "Where does that leave us though?" She said softly. She was scared because he didn't answer her the first time. "Im not sure. It depends." he started. "On?" She asked him before he could finish. "If you are willing to let me be a part of the baby's life and yours then I wanna help you raise it because you shouldn't have to do this alone. That baby is a gif because Nikolas died." he said looking into her eyes. She was shocked but wasn't at the same time. "I love you Courtney. Always have always will." He said as he kissed her. She pulled away. ."I love you too." She said back to him. "Who all knows?" He asked. "Just you and Sonny. Im telling the parentles tonight. Im not exactly sure when I'll tell Nikolas's family." She said.


	15. Broken Record

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: Same as the rest. Nada!

A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update and this is part three of the last two chapters. It was only suppose to be two parts but I wanted to add some Parent/Child communication because well every teenager at some point has too trust me. Anyway so I did a part three and I hope you like! Read and Review please!

Later that night: (Told you part 3)

"You ready?" Jax asked her. "Yeah. Just give me a moment. I have to get my bag." She said looking around for it. "Got it!" Se said looking at him. "I want to thank you again for coming out with me." Jax said as they made their way to the car. "Its not a problem. I need to get out more and move on with my life." She said back to him.

"This better be good Courtney. I had to cancel my date with Mark." Her mother said as the three of them sat there in the living room. "Who's Mark? I thought his name was Matt." Courtney said pissed off. "No Matt was two weeks ago but go on. I don't have all day to waste." Janie said. "You know what? Just go! You obviously don't care about me anyway." Courtney yelled as she stood up. She didn't know why she always thought her mom would be different the next time they talked. She was always the same.

"Too late. Im already here so just spill it!" Janie said back. Mike just sat there not saying a word. This was all Courtney and Janie ever did. "Princess just tell us whats wrong so your mother can get the fuck out!" Mike said. He said as Janie started with him now. "Excuse me?" She said. "Shut up! Im pregnant." Courtney said as the two of them just looked at her.

"Im really glad we could finally spend some time together." Robin told him. "Yeah me too. I miss spending time with you." he said back to her. "Oh my god! Is that-" He began to say as she finished the sentence. "Jax and Emily?" She looked at Lorenzo. "What has the world come too?" Lorenzo said. "Hey we can't exactly judge. Thats us!" She told him.

"Im sorry but I don't have my head up somebody else ass 24/7 and you don't complain about everything." He said to her. "No. Im saying that opposites attract." She said. "Oh. You should have just said that then." Lorenzo said.

"What kind of pizza would you like?" Jax asked Emily. "I don't care. I eat just about every kind just not anchovies." She said. "Okay. Done deal." he replied as he went and order the pizza. "Not too bad." Emily thought to herself as Jax walked back over.

"Okay. I'll set an appointment up for tomorrow." Janie asked. "For what?" Mike asked not letting her answer before asking his next question. "Are you sure sweetheart?" He asked Courtney. "Yeah. Sonny took me to the doctors." Courtney said. "What are you setting an appointment for? I have one set for next month." Courtney said looking at her mother. "Darling thats too far away." She said."Im only four and half weeks. What the hell are you talking about?" She was confused. "To terminate the pregnancy." Her mother said calmly. "Oh hell no. Im keeping my baby." Courtney said practically in tears.

Sure she didn't think much of her mother but she didn't except her to got his far. She was just excepting a you're a screw up or something like that. "Courtney you are too young to throw your life away." her mother said. "Since when do you give a damn about my about my life?" She asked. She just looked at her and then started up the steps in tears. She walked into her room and slammed the door. "I'll be back." Sonny told Carly as he got out of the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "To check on Court." He said shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful evening Jax." Emily said as they walked up to the door. "It was my pleasure." He said back as an awkward silence came over the two. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a hug. "Yeah. Tomorrow" he said back as she opened the door and walked in. "Jason! You scared me." She said as she jumped.

"Why did I scare you?" He asked her. "I didn't think you would be home. I thought you would be with Courtney. By the way how is she?" Emily asked. "Doing better. Her parents and her had to talk." he wasnt going into details. "Oh." Emily said back to him. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" He asked her. "Sure" She said as she took her coat off.

"You okay?" A voice said behind her. "No." She said as she was still crying. "What happened?" Sonny asked. "My mom thinks I should get an abortion." Courtney said in between tears. "Twinkle don't listen to her." Sonny said back as he started rubbing her back. "What are you going to do now?" Sonny asked. "Well its only 8:30 and there are some people I need to tell in person about the pregnancy." Courtney told him. "Want me to come with you?" He asked. "Please?" She said. "Okay. Let me tell Carly by and we can leave." Sonny said as she nodded.

"Elizabeth, I meant what I said earlier. You need to grow up!" lucky said into the phone. "If you werent so insecure about everything. Oh excuse me, just Courtney. What did she ever do to you?" He asked her. "Im not doing anything with her or any other girl." he finished as there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Yeah?" He yelled. No answer just another knock. "Hold on Elizabeth." He said as he went to answer it.

He couldn't believe who was at his bedroom door. "I'll call you back. Love you." he said before hanging uo. "You're sick. What are you doing here?" Lucky asked her. "Thats why Im here. I had to tell you in person." She said looking at him. "Come in." he said opening the bedroom door more. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. He could tell she had been crying and that she was about to start again at any moment. You can sit." He said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Im not in the mood to play 21 questions so Im just going to say it." She said except nothing followed. A minute passed. "What is it?" He asked. "Oh thats right. I haven't said it yet. Sorry. Im four and a half weeks pregnant,. Yes it's Nikolas. Im sure he is the only one I slept with in the past three months." She said as she didn't want another person to ask if she was sure. He was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Im keeping it." She said knowing what his question was.

"Thanks for telling me in person." Was all he could say. "Well I want you and your family to be a part of the baby's life because it's a part of Nikolas and I would never stop yous from seeing it or anything like that." She said. Twenty minutes passed before she came back out. "How did it go in there?" He asked her. "Better then at our house. A whole lot better." She said as they pulled out.

"Hey Im back." Lucky said into his phone. "It was Courtney and don't flip out. It was completely friendship and we were with the family most of the time. Okay?" He said. "She had to tell us something." Pause. "Does it matter Liz?" He was irritated. This had been a long night and he could see it was about to get longer. "She's four weeks pregnant and its Nikolas. You happy I told you?" he yelled into the phone. God he felt like he needed to turn gay or something. Girls were to much trouble. "What the hell do you mean you have to go?" he asked but then he heard a click. "Bitch!" He said as he threw his phone at the wall.

"Who's that?" Jason asked Emily. Her phone was ringing. "It's Elizabeth." She said as she went to open it but he quickly stopped her. "Jason it could be important." Emily said as he laughed. "Elizabeth calling to tell you something that's important? Please. Gossip is not that important." he said looking at her. "It could be something really good though."She said. He didn't know if Elizabeth knew or not and wasn't going to take chances either.

"She is the gossip queen and you are just as bad." He said looking at her. She laughed at him as they heard a voice. "Hey." it was Courtney. "Hey sweetie come here." jason said. "Actually I need to talk to Emily first." Courtney said. "But I do have a question for you." He looked at her. "Sonny wants to know if you are coming over. He's outside waiting on me." She said. "Okay. Yeah. Im going to go sit with him. I'll talk to you later Em." He said as he gave Courtney a kiss and then walked out the front door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked her. She knew something was up by the way Jason was just now acting and Elizabeth calling her she just didn't know what though. "Can we go outside? Im hot and don't really feel all that good." She said. "Sure. We can sit on the steps." She said as they walked outside.

"So how did telling the parentles go?" Jason asked once he got into the car. "Dad I think was upset because she got herself into this position but didn't say anything." Sonny said. "Janie?" He asked. "Told Courtney to get an abortion." He said. "Courtney shouldn't even both with her. Sure she's her mother but she's a bitch." Jason said. "Who all has she told so far?" He asked. "You, me, the parentles, Carly who is excited of course, Nikolas's family and now Emily." Sonny said. "This must be really hard on her." Jason said. "She wants to get it over with." Sonny said as he looked at the two girls.

"Look, Im starting to sound like a broken record. So Im just going to come out and say it. Im four and a half weeks pregnant with Nikolas's baby." Courtney said not being able to make eye contact. Emily was speechless but it didn't surprise Courtney. "I've gotta go in." emily said holding back tears. "Congratulations and I'll talk to you tomorrow."S he said shutting the door as tears were now coming down Courtney's face as well.

A/N: Okay I know most people would wait a little while like a month or two to tell somebody they were pregnant but I wasnt going to drag that out. General Hospital does enough draggin story lines out for me like the whole Nikolas is John's real father and all thats doing is pissing me off more and more everyday and cussing and throwing things at my tv everytime I see Jax with that baby and trying to keep Nikolas away from it so thats why I didnt do that.


	16. Homecoming

Chapter:16

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or its characters but this I do!

Two weeks had passed and tomorrow still hasn't came for Emily and Courtney. Courtney understood this wasn't easy for Emily. Jason had spent most of his time with Courtney making sure she is okay. Emily and Jax talk but haven't been on another date since their last one. Lucky and Elizabeth are practically broken up and Lucky's been talking to Emily about everything. Lorenzo and Robin are still together and not much has changed. AJ and Brenda haven't made it 'official' but if you were to ask anybody they are dating. Sonny and Carly well they are their usual!

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll be right back." Courtney said getting up from beside Jason to go answer the front door. Today was a Saturday. It was chilly then what it had been but it was also now mid- November. "Oh my god!" Jason heard Courtney shriek as their was also a laugh. Jason was curious now who it was. "Jason guess who's here!" Courtney yelled from the front door. "Who?" Jason yelled as Courtney made her way back in the living room with an unexpectant person.

"How have you and Elizabeth been?" Emily asked Lucky. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "All honesty?" He asked her. "All honesty." Emily said. "We are okay when we are apart." He said. "As in talking on the telephone?" Emily asked. "Hell no. I mean absolutely no contact whatsoever!" He said as she just laughed. "I'm serious Em. She drives me up the wall. Its like ever since we broke up and went back out she's been trying to control me. I don't need another mother. I need a girlfriend. A best friend. Somebody I can talk too." He said. "I know how you feel. Well except the girlfriend part." She said as they both smiled.

"Hey Carly?" Sonny said softly through the door. "What?" She said. She had been crying. "Im sorry. I was just playing you know." he said. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Im positive. You looked gorgeous in that outfit." he said. Carly opened the dressing room door. "You think so?" She asked. He didn't like the outfit at all but for some reason Carly was in love with it.

That's not why she was crying. She was crying because she asked him if she looked fat in it and he thought she said something else and answered with a yes. "I have a perfect solution for this." Sonny said as Carly just looked at him. "Next time you want to go shopping bring my sister." He said. "She was busy. I asked. But I had to get an outfit to wear tonight." She said. "Okay. Well are you done shopping now?" He asked her. "I guess." She said back.

"Hey Jason." The guy said. "Justus when did you get back into town?" Jason asked. "Well me and Sam came back today actually." Justus answered. "So where have you's been? You called me once and that was it." Courtney said as she made her way back to the couch to sit beside Jason. "Well we eloped." Sam said. Jason laughed. "Jason that isnt nice." Courtney said.

"No its fine really. You two are actually the first people we told." Sam said. "Why did you's elope?" Jason asked. "Well Sam just turned seventeen a few months ago and we couldn't come back until she was eighteen if we didn't because then her mom would take her." Justus said. "How exactly did you's elope though? Don't she have to be eighteen?" Jason asked. "My real dad. He lives in Nevada so we drove out there and found him and then got married." Sam said as the door bell rung.

"Elizabeth." Lucky said as the short brown hair girl walked up to him and Emily sitting on a bench in the park. "I thought you were busy today." Elizabeth asked annoyed. "I am. I'm talking to Emily." He said. "Whats going on with you and Emily? I mean I asked you to go with me to find an outfit for tonight. You know the dinner you agreed to go to with me for the hospital." Elizabeth said. "I know I agreed. I didn't know that I had to go with you shopping." He said. "Well it would have been nice if you went with me instead of hanging out with my best friend!" She said. "Elizabeth I made these plans with Emily at the beginning of the week! You called me this morning asking me to go with you." he said. "Im suppose to come first!" She said. "Not anymore. I need space without you in it." He said.

"Oh I'll get it." Courtney said as she walked past everybody. "Wow what is she waiting on? She seemed a little disappointed when she opened the door for us. "Oh she's just waiting on her food." Jason said. "Oh." Sam said. "Food is here." Courtney said with a smile as she came back into the living room. "You guys can sit down." Courtney said.

"Sorry by the way. I didn't know that you's would be coming over or I would have order something for you's" Courtney said as she took the Chinese food out of the brown paper bag. "Whoa. Thanksgiving is next Thursday. I guess you two are celebrating early?" Justus asked as he saw Courtney take out four white boxes and two egg rolls. "We aren't celebrating anything. Courtney is just eating." Jason said as Courtney just gave him a look.

"Damn girl. I knew you could eat but I didn't know that you could eat that much." Justus said looking at her. "Hey Im eating for two leave me alone." She said. "Jason can eat for himself sweetheart." Justus said not catching on. "Oh my god! Really?" Sam asked as she made her beside Courtney on the floor. "Yeah." Courtney said as she put duck sauce on her lo mein. "Congratulations!" Sam said as she gave her a hug. "Thanks." Courtney said. "Wait you're pregnant?" Justus asked Courtney. "Yeah." she answered as Justus just screeched with laughter. "I knew you would get that girl knocked up before either one of you's graduated." Justus said as he continued laughing. "I didn't do that to her." Jason said back. Justus stopped laughing. "Who did?" He asked as Courtney and Sam exchanged looks.

"I can't believe you are breaking up with me!" Elizabeth said as she began crying. "Elizabeth I cant do nothing when Im with you!" Lucky said back. "Im sorry that I had to do this here, I was going to wait until later but you pushed me." Lucky said. "I can't believe this!" Elizabeth said. Emily just sat there knowing this wasn't a good place for her to be at right now. "Oh my god." Elizabeth said more horrified. "You knew that my boyfriend was going to break up with me and didn't tell me. You were cheating on me!" Elizabeth said. "No Liz. I swear. I didn't know Lucky was going to break up with you and I am not doing anything with Lucky" Emily said. "I don't believe you!" Elizabeth said as she walked away.

"Don't you think that you could have waited until I wasn't around? Now she thinks that you have feelings for me?" Emily said. "What are you saying you don't?" Lucky asked. Emily looked at him. "It's obvious that I always had a crush on you. Even before me and Nikolas started going together but Lucky I don't want you to ruin your relationship with the one for you just because of what I might feel." Emily said. "How do you know she's the one for me and not you?" He asked her

"Because you love Elizabeth and you always will. You look at me as a sister or a friend. You told me you did." Emily said. "I lied. I was trying to cover up any feelings that I might have for you." Lucky said. "Luc" "No Emily you listen to me. I didn't ask to like you. But to tell you the truth you are what I need right now. You listen to me when I needed it. We share the dame feelings." He said. She just looked at him. "I have to go. I'll call you later." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked away.

The room was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Sonny and Carly walked through the door. "Courtney eating again? When I left you were eating." Sonny said. "Justus when did you get in?" He asked as he just now notice that he was sitting there. "Just a little while ago." He answered. "Why is everybody so quiet? Do I smell or something?" Sonny asked. "No." Courtney answered. "Justus by the way the answer to your question no Jason is not my baby's dad Nikolas is." She said.

"Oh. Now I know why everybody was quiet." Carly whispered in Sonny's ear. "He's dead though. How exactly did you get pregnant by a dead guy?" Justus asked. "No offense or anything" Justus said as Sam threw him adirty look. "Mmm. Well you see its how most people get pregnant. He was still alive and one night-" "Okay Courtney we get ya." Sonny said stopping her as Sam, Carly and Jason laughed. "Oh shit. Im taking you with me to see Nana. That way when she wants to beat my ass for running away I can say 'Courtney is knocked up!' and she'll leave me alone." Justus said as Courtney just looked at him. "Okay." She said back to him.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter is a) shorter then the restand b) sucked! But I was having a hard time updating. My brain just want to work for me anymore. I think the bleach is getting to it. (I bleached my hair. One of those random things you do for no reason at all. This was it!) Anyway let me know if you hated or loved it I don't care if you tell me you hated it atleast your being honest. I wouldnt askif I didnt want you to be!

Next chapter I'll try and add more people and Im not sure if I'll do the hospital dinner thingy or not it depends on if I can come up with anything to go on so there is your update and sorry it took me so long. By the way did anybody watch all of GH on Friday? I watched all of it for once (I usually just watch scenes with Nik and Cassababy theses days!) And I lmao especially when Sonny start to fight. Now that was funny!


	17. Benefit

Chapter 17:

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing I promise ya!

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming. I love hearing for ya! Im adding a new character that is on the show but isnt in my story well until now anyway!

As life goes on it's the simple things that make you realize who is your friend and who isnt. What happens when the person you thought you could lean on and trust you can't. What happens after the one person you love the most doesn't love you back? What happens when you realize all of this at once?

She couldn't believe this was happening. The guy she loved with all her heart just shattered it to pieces. She broke down in the gazebo in the park. She couldn't make it to her car let alone her house. She was too upset. She began crying letting all her feelings go as an innocent bystander watched. "Are you okay?" He asked as he walked up behind her. She was kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands crying. "No." she said softly as she lifted her head up to see who it was. She didn't know it was him.

"Are you ready?" Justus asked Courtney as she stood up. "Yeah. Just give me a moment to change clothes. I haven't changed today you know?" Courtney said as Justus just shook his head as she walked up the steps. "So how well do you think this is going to work to your advantage?" Jason asked. "I don't know but I hope it does somewhat." Justus said not sure of the answer.

"Dude Im sorry by the way. I was never informed of anything." Justus said. "Well that's a complete lie. Nikolas told me they had sex but still. It didn't hit me." He finished. "Its fine really. I get that a lot." Jason said. "Its sweet of you to be there for her you know after all you's been through and now this." Sam said. "I know. Im here for her because I love her and nothing is going to change that." Jason said as Courtney made her way down the steps.

"Robin!" The guy yelled up the steps. "Im in my room!" She yelled back. "Good grief." He thought as he went up the steps. He walked into her room and saw clothes thrown everywhere. "What happened here? Did a hurricane come through your room?" He asked as he tried not to step on any clothing. "No I have to go to this hospital dinner tonight and your coming with me!" She said as she sat on the floor of her closet going though all of her clothes. "Umm are you sure? Considering my family's rep and what not?" He asked her.

"I don't care. Im not going alone and well Monica said I had to go. 'Everybody in the family will be there and if you ever want to be a doctor this will be a good place to start' was her excuse." Robin said giving him a look. "I take it you didn't want to go?" He asked her. "What gave it away?" She asked him. He laughed. "So what are you wearing then?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed where there was no clothes. "A dress that I had to wear when my father came in a year ago. I hope it still fits." She said. "When was the last time you talked to him?" Lorenzo asked her. "Last time he was in." She said as she just looked at him.

They knocked on the door before entering. "Hello?" The old lady said answering the door not looking to see who it was. She had the paper in her hand. She looked up to see who it was and she was shocked to see him. She quickly rolled the paper up and hit him in the head with it. "What the hell do you think you were doing running away and not calling me once boy? Don't you know I was worried about you?" She asked him. "Get your ass inside so we can talk. Look what you made me done! You made me cuss and you know Nana doesn't like to cuss." She said as she walked into the living room with Courtney, Justus, Sam and Jason following inside.

"Sit down." She said. "Now tell me where you've been." She said as the four of them sat down. "Hello Jason. Sam. Courtney. How are you doing sweetie?" Nana asked as she now noticed the other three people. "She's pregnant." Justus said hoping this would get him out of trouble. "Shut up! Did I ask you?" She said angerly at him. "Sorry." He said. "So sweetie how are you doing?" Nana said. "Pretty good." Courtney answered. "So are you pregnant?" Nana asked her. Courtney was silent for a moment. "Yes I am." She answered.

"Oh and is it Jason's or that young man that was over here last time with you?" Nana asked her. "It's Nikolas's." She answered. "Its such a sad tragedy that he died in that car crash that night." She said. "Yeah." Courtney said holding back any emotion she felt. She hated thinking of that night but it haunted her every time she closed her eyes. "Well I think its wonderful that you have a part of him with you." Nana said. "What? If I brought Sam home pregnant you would beat me." Justus said as the three teenagers laughed. "No you just brought her home as your wife!" Courtney said getting him back as Nana just threw him a look.

"Lucky just broke up with me." She said as she wiped her tears but continued crying. "Oh. Im sorry." he said. "I didn't know you were back in town." Elizabeth said as she sat up. "Yeah. I actually switched to PCU this semester." he said. "You're what a junior?" He asked her. "Yeah." She answered. "You're three years younger then me." He said as he pushed back a strand of her hair so it was out of her face. "I take it you loved him?" He said. "More then even I knew." She answered. "Well nobody is worth your tears." he said.

"I don't know. I mean I thought he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She said as she stopped crying. "Maybe you'll meet the person you are one day." He said. "Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked him. "No not really. But it doesn't matter what I think anyway. It matters what you think and feel." He told her as she just smiled. "I take it you need a date for tonight then?" he asked her. "Yeah." She said. "Well you are one lucky girl. I'll be your escort because I need one as well. We can go as friends." He said. "Okay. I would like that." She said back to him.

The four teenagers continued to talk to Nana and she was still mad at Justus when Courtney and Jason left. Jason also had to go to the hospital dinner tonight and he was dragging Courtney along even though she didn't think it was such a great idea. The dinner started at six and wouldn't be over until nine or ten at the latest.

"Lucky I don't think it's a good idea if we go together. I mean ya it would be nice but still. It would just be awkward." Emily said into the phone. "Fine we can just as friends." Emily said as she finished applying her make-up. "I hope Elizabeth's okay. She hasn't tried to call me all day. Well she did she just haven't since the thing in the park today." Emily said as she checked her make up to make sure it looked okay. "Alright well Im going to finish getting ready and then you can come and get me." She said before hanging the phone up.

All of the surgeons and some of the doctors that could make it was there. Along with their family members and regular citizens of Port Charles who was there for the benefit. Alan, who was the chief of the hospital and his wife Monica along with the rest of the Quartermaines. Robin brought Lorenzo, Jason brought Courtney, AJ brought Brenda and Emily brought Lucky. Elizabeth showed up with her grandmother and her date who stunned almost everybody especially Lucky.

Everybody sat down at one of the tables inside of the restaurant. "Okay can I have everybody's attention for a moment before we start eating?" Alan said standing up. The room feel silent. "Thank you. I would like to thank everyone for showing up for this benefit for the hospital. All donations are greatly welcomed." He said. "Now you can began to eat." He said as everybody clapped their hands and he sat down.All of the teens sat at one table which wasn't the smartest move. Courtney sat beside Jason. Emily was on her left with Lucky beside her. Robin and Lorenzo sat beside them as AJ and Brenda sat across from them. Sam and Justus sat across from Lucky and Emily as Elizabeth and her date sat beside them.

Lucky couldn't help but to notice Elizabeth and her date. It bothered him so bad. Courtney didn't want to be there anymore because she was tired and hungry but didn't want any of this. She wanted a nice juicy burger from the local Wendy's with a biggie fry and a biggie tea. God that sounded so good to her right now.

It was silent at the table until Emily finally spoke. "Congratulations you two on getting married." She said to Sam and Justus. "You two got married?" The guy beside Elizabeth asked. "Yeah." Sam answered. "Thanks by the way." Sam said. "So are you and Lucky a couple now?" Sam asked not knowing what all happened that day. "Yeah. He dumped me today for her. Here I thought the tramp of PCH was Courtney and it was my best friend all along." Elizabeth said full of angst.

"Hey I am not a tramp!" Courtney said pissed off. "Yeah okay. What do you call a person who has a boyfriend but got knocked up by another girls boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked. "Look bitch!" Courtney said rather loudly. "Emily and Nikolas wasn't going together and neither was Jason and me okay? Just because Lucky realized how much of a bitch you are and dumped you doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us who are here!" Courtney said as the restaurant was now silent and everybody was watching the teens table.

"Seriously Elizabeth. I didn't break up with you for Emily." Lucky said. "Yeah whatever." The guy said that was sitting beside Elizabeth. "Nobody asked you Patrick! She was probably sleeping with you all along anyway." Lucky said. "I am not easy." Elizabeth shouted back. "Yeah okay." Lucky said. "Can we just all be friends here?" AJ asked. "No because we all aren't a queerbee like you!" Jason said. "You didn't have to call him a queerbee!" Brenda said pissed off now. "Stay out of it little girl!" Sam said.

"Okay look. Everybody just needs to mind their own business." Courtney said. She couldn't handle any more stress then what she was already. "Courtney is right." Justus said. "The only thing Courtney is right about is how to spread her legs." Elizabeth said. "Oh hell no!" Sam said standing up. "You know what? She may not be able to fight your ass but don't bet that I wont" Sam said. "Sam honey sit down." Justus said. "I am not going to let her sit here all night and talk trash about Courtney when she is the only trash at this table." Sam said. "Sit down please." Justus said as Sam finally gave in. The table now fell silent as the food came out.

"Teenage drama!" Edward said shaking his head. "Its so great isnt it? It adds humor to the night" Luke asked who was sitting beside him. "No its sad. Pitiful. Thats what it is." Edward said. "You have one who is knocked up and my grandson being by her side every step of the way throwing his whole entire future away." Edward said. "I hate to break this to you but he threw it away a long time ago." Luke said as Edward just looked at him.

"You have best friends fighting over a guy. I think my grandson AJ is gay because he hasn't touched that girl beside him once. You have a young married couple who shouldn't be married. A pre-med student in the middle of it all who doesn't need to be there." Edward finished. "Oh times have changed old man." Luke said before getting up to go grab another shot of whiskey. Edward just looked at him.

A/N: Okay so I worked in the hospital benefit even though to tell you the truth I don't really like it. The only reason why I left it like that was becauseManduh (Amanda my friend!) says she likes it so thats why. AlsoI wanted Edward in this chapter for some odd reason I don't know something told me to put him there and I wanted all the things going on in the teenagers laid out on the table. There had to be a problem somewhere. I don't know let me know what you think!


	18. The Past and Present

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital sorry :)

Chapter 18:

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews I love them and dont stop sending them. It isnt hard just click on the little buttom at the bottom of this page that says "Submit Review" and I think the buttom says "Go" so do that! Thanks :D And Ayshen this one is for you because of everything you have done for me in the past couple of months!

There comes a point in your life when every desicion you make reflects the next one. Sometimes you picked the right one and is pleased with it. Other times you arent. You wished you could turn back the hands of time and redo it all over agian and get it right but you cant. We learn from our mistakes no matter what even if it takes us two or three times we eventually learn. Some of us like to forget that it even happened while others can't let go of it no matter how bad it is. Are you the one to forget or take it to your grave with you?

She slowly bent her knees and sat down on the grass. "Hey you." She said softly. It was silent for a moment before she began speaking again. "God this is harder then I thought it would be." She said quietly before speaking again. "Its been hard thats why I havent came by and talked to you. Im doing good and so is the baby. I thank god everyday for this miracle that I have even though some people dont look at it like that but I dont care what they think. I know that you would be just as excited as I am if not even more." She added as her voice dropped a few octaves as she got towards the endof the sentence. She slowly let a tear go from her right eye as somebody watched from a distance.

"The benefit last night was so horrible!" Emily said into the phone. "I know and all Elizabeth wanted to do was talk bad about everybody like she was somebody special. I dont even know why she sat with us if she was just going to do that. Anyway so where are you and Justus staying at?" She asked changing the subject. She didnt want to talk about her best, wait, ex-best friend anymore. She couldnt believe how childish she could act sometimes but then again she could because it was Elizabeth after all.

"AJ!" The old man at the bottom of the steps yelled. "Yes?" He shouted back. "Get your ass down here now!" The old man yelled back as AJ quickly ran down the steps to meet his grandfather. "What is it?" AJ asked. "I think we should talk." Edward said making his way into the study with AJ following him. "Sit." He said in more of a demanding voice the a statement. "What are we talking about?" AJ asked. "Are you gay?" Edward asked getting right to the point as AJ just gave him a blank stare which confused his grandfather even more.

"Hey Patrick!" Elizabeth said when she opened the door. "Hey. I came by to see if maybe, just maybe you wanted to go for a walk with me and we could grab a bit to eat or something." He said. "Sure. I would love too. Just let me grab my bag real quick and we can be on our way." She said as she smiled and walked away leaving the front door open. "All set." She siad. "Good. Lets get going." He said. "So where are we going to go walking at?" She asked him. "In the park I thought would be good." He said back to her as he grabbed her hand and led the way like always.

"Your mom is excited. She was one of the first people I told. Your sister was asleep the night I went over there and told your mom and brother but Laura called me the next day and asked if I would come tell Lulu myself. She thought it would be better if I did it and not her." She took a deep breath in as another tear fell. She then dropped her head and covered it with her hands as her blonde hair fell in front of her face. Just a few moments later she felt a hand slowly move up and down her back as a way to comfort her.

"Im glad that we are on speaking terms again Sam." Emily said as she sat down at the table inside Kelly's with Sam. "Yeah well it wasnt always easy.." Sam said back to her. "Have you talked to Courtney today? I wonder how she is doing after last night." Emily said worried. "So you guys are now talking because I remember the other day she said you havent spoke to her since she told you about the baby." Sam said not answering the question. "Well not really its hard for me not that you would understand but I do wonder how she is doing. I ask Jason all the time and he stopped telling me just so I would ask her myself." Emily said. "Well thats not a bad idea but answering your question she went to go see Nikolas today." Sam said as Emily just looked at her.

"Grandfather why would you think Im gay?" AJ asked shocked. Edward knew he wasnt the only one who thought this either. "Why? What kind of question is that? For starters last night you didnt even hold that young lady's hand. I never have seen you bring another girl over and went upstairs with or let alone any physical contact with her. All you do is go into the study and work on a history project. I mean come on AJ. Jason use to work on science projects all the time with Courtney in his room." Edward said. "They werent doing a since project. Maybe biology by trying to reproduce but somebody else has already done that one with her. I can't believe you would think that they were actually doing homework!" AJ said. "Im not stupid AJ. Thats not what I meant." Edward said pissed off.

"Today is a beautiful day." Elizabeth said. "Like you." Patrick said instantly at her comment as she blushed. "So how is your day?" Patrick asked. "Today is getting better by the moment." Elizabeth answered as she stopped in her tracks because of who was sitting on a near bench. "Whats wrong?" Patrick asked. "He looks so sad." Elizabeth said. "Come on." She said pulling them towards him. "Hey Jase. Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh nothing. I was waiting on Courtney to get here. She should be here any moment." He said. He swore she was biploar. "Oh. You just looked so sad." She said. "No Im fine. Nice to see you Patrick." Jason said. "Yeah you too." Patrick said back as him and Elizabeth began walking away.

She turned her head to see who was behind her. "Hey sweetie." The person said. "Hey." Courtney said softly. "Come here." The person said as they opened their arms. Courtney took the offer and hugged the person tightly. She hugged them for a few minutes and then broke away. "I use to blame myself for his death." Courtney said quietly. "It wasnt your fault." The person said back. "I probably would still be blaming myself if I wasnt pregnant with his baby." She said in the same tone. "Its okay. You shouldnt get too stressed out though." The person said. "Wanna walk with me that way we can talk?" "Sure." Courtney said as she wiped her tears and stood up. "Alright lets go." They said as they grabbed her hand and began walking away.

"Hey Jason!" Emily and Sam said in unison as they walked up to him. "Hey. Have either one of you's seen Courtney? She wont answer her phone and she said that she'll be here-" He said looking at the time. "Thirty minutes ago." he finished as he looked up at them. "Um no. Thats actually who we were looking for though." Sam said. "Well she's mine when she gets here and then you's can have her." Jason said as the two girls just slightly laughed. "Hold on. I think thats her right there." Jason said pointing in a distance. "It looks like it. Who is that walking with her?" Sam said as she looked back at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So when is my next grandbaby's doctors appointment?" Laura asked. "Monday actually. I told Lucky to tell you last week." Courtney said back. "Oh well he didnt. You dont mind if I come do you?" Laura asked. "No not at all. Actually I would like for you to come with me." Courtney said back to her as they made their way up the path towards Jason, Sam and Emily. "Well sweetie. Im just a phone call away if you ever need something so just call. It looks like there are people waiting on you." Laura said stopping. "Yeah. I have a feeling I wont get a moment alone to myself today." Courtney said with a smile. "Well I think its good for you to be surronded by people that love you and you love." She replied before giving Courtney a hug and walking away.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as Courtney walked up to them. "Hey." Courtney replied giving her a hug. "Hey Emily." Courtney said trying not to be mean. "Hey how are ya?" Emily said pulling Courtney into a hug. "Pretty good." Courtney said. "Thats good. Listen I just want to say that-" "Dont worry about it. I probably would have been the same way if the tables were reversed." Courtney said. "Okay." Emily said smiling."So how is the baby doing since nobody wants to fill me in anymore." Emily said as they all sat on the bench. "Healthy. It made me gain three pounds already." She answered. "You probably already had those three pounds in you and just didnt know it." Jason said as Courtney just gave him a look. "Love you." He said to her. "Love you too." She replied before pulling him into a kiss.

A/N: Not who you thought it was with Courtney was it? Didnt think so. I want to add some Laura into it for now. I know Im weird just dela with it. Anyway as I said before but incase you forgot reviews are always loved and directions for it is at the top one:D


	19. Bad Day

Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Promise!

In every life there are people there for us. No matter what. Sometimes we know the people and sometimes we feel like nobody is there. That we are all alone. Sometimes we have people that we barely know there for us because of certain circumstances and feels like they should be. What happens when that person realizes they are there because they want to be and not because of obligation?

She jumped up. She had to catch her breath. She had a dream. Actually she didn't know wether or not to consider it a nightmare or dream. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked as he sat up beside her. Courtney's dad let him sleep in her room that night. Its not like she could get any worse then what she was. "I had a dream Or a nightmare." She said looking at him. "What was it?" He asked her.

"I dreamed that I was pregnant. Like getting ready to pop but I already had a little boy who couldn't have been no older then two. I was in the kitchen cookingand then the front door opened and I heard my son yell something like "Daddy's home" and I was excited so I started walking to the living room and my husband was sitting on the couch with the little boy." She finished. "Okay. Why would you consider that a nightmare hun? Thats the family you want right?" He asked her as he held her tight. She pulled away and looked at him. "It wasn't you though it was Nikolas." She said as Jason just looked at her.

"Hey Sam." Emily yelled as she made her way down the hallway. "Hey." Sam yelled back. "Is Courtney here?" Sam asked her. "Im not sure. Here comes Jason." Emily said. "He doesn't look all that good." Sam said quietly to Emily as Jason made his way to the two girls. "Hey Jase." Emily said. He just nodded his head. "Is Courtney here?" Sam asked. "She has a doctors appointment. She'll be here later though." Jason answered.

"Oh. Who's going with her then?" Sam asked curiously. "You know you have a lot of questions?" Justus asked her. "You told me I was nosey before you married me. Nothings changed so get over it." Sam said. "Okay fine." Justus said as Emily tried hard not to laugh. "Laura is going to take her." Jason said as there was now a silence.

"Hey Robin." Lorenzo said as he walked up to her. "Hey. Whats up?" She asked him. "Listen I've been thinking lately and I think its best we talk." He said. "Why whats wrong?" She asked him. "Nothings wrong. I think we should just talk. When are you going to be free?" He asked her. "Um well Im free now." She said curiously. "I don't think this is the best place." He finished. "The best place for what?" She asked him raising her voice in the hallway. "Robin please." He said. "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked him. He just looked at her. "Oh my god. You are." She said as she covered her mouth and held back the tears.

"Sonny!" Carly yelled from the bottom of the steps. "He's still sleeping Car." Courtney said as she came down the steps. "Why?" Carly asked. "I don't know." Courtney answered as she placed the empty bowl in the sink. "Why aren't you at school with Mr. Morgan?" Carly asked. "I have a doctors appointment at nine." Courtney said answering her question. "Oh. Who's taking you?" Carly asked. "Laura. I get my first sonogram done today." Courtney answered. "Oh. Are they going to be able to tell what it is?" Carly asked as Courtney laughed.

"Not yet. Maybe next visit." Courtney said. "Oh. I cant wait. Can I go with you when you go for that one?" Carly asked her best friend. "I don't know. We'll see." Courtney answered as she walked back up the steps to get ready. Carly followed except went into Sonny's room instead. "Sonny get up!" Carly yelled when she opened the door. "What do you want Carly?" Sonny said half asleep. "We have school in five minutes. Let's go!" She yelled again. "Okay stop yelling and cut off my light because Im not going to school." Sonny said covering his face. "Why not?" Carly asked him. "Because Im dropping out." Sonny shouted irritated.

"Robin." Lorenzo said quietly not causing a scene. "No! I thought you loved me." She said as she pushed him back and people stopped. "Can we go somewhere please?" Lorenzo asked. "No. Whats wrong? I mean you basically answered my question." She said rather loudly. "Why are you breaking up with me?" Robin asked him. "I told you I don't want to discuss it here!" Lorenzo said irritated. "Why?" Robin shouted again. "You wanna know why? Do you?" Lorenzo asked as he got his voice the same level as hers. "Yes I do!" She shouted back at him. "Because the truth is Im not in love with you. I thought I was but Im not. I never was. Im in love with somebody else." He said answering her.

"You look tired dude." Justus said. "Justus!" Sam said at the comment. "Hey he has a right to know. We're not girls. We tell each other when we look rough. We don't lie. We are perfectly honest." Justus said back to her. "No its fine. In fact I am tired. Courtney woke up at three thirty this morning because of a dream I guess and its had me up ever since." Jason said. "Why what was it?" Emily asked. "She dreamed that she was pregnant" "Well she is." Justus said cutting him off.

"Yeah well like I was saying she dreamed that she was pregnant about to give birth at any minute except she already had a little boy who was one right." Jason said as the three nodded their head. " Anyway the little boy said something about daddy and Courtney told me that she got really excited about it. You know her husband was home so she walked into the living room and there was the little boy and Nikolas." Jason finished. "Dude thats freaky." Justus answered. "I know. Its had me up all night." Jason said.

"Sonny what do you mean you are dropping out?" Carly asked him. "Uh Carly. Do we have to do this right now?" Sonny asked. "Yes." Carly said. "Fine. Im quitting school because its not for me." Sonny said. "Sonny what are you going to do? You are going to be a high school drop out!" Carly said. "I know this Carly. Besides I just got a job and it pays good. School isnt for me. I don't like it and I hardly ever go. So whats the point?" Sonny said sitting up. "Sonny" "No Carly. I made my decision." Sonny said before she could protest. "You're serious. You aren't going to change your mind are you?" Carly asked as Sonny just looked at her.

"Bye guys!" Courtney yelled from the hallway as she made her way down the steps. She was running late. She had to meet Laura at the doctors office in ten minutes and doing the speed limit it was fifteen minutes away. She got in her car and pulled out. She pulled into the doctors office five minutes later then she planned. "Traffic?" Laura asked her as she got out of the car. "Yup. You would think since school started that there would be no more school buses out but boy was I wrong." Courtney answered as Laura laughed. "Nobody came with you?" Laura asked her. "No. Jason was going to come but I told him to go ahead to school and that I would catch up with him later." Courtney answered. "Oh." Laura said back as they made their way into the doctors office.

Robin was speechless. She couldn't move or anything. She didn't even hear the bell ring and all the feet shuffle behind her. "Go to class Robin." Lorenzo said moving past her. She didn't want to go to class. She didn't want to be at school anymore especially after being humiliated like that in front of a lot of people also. She was skipping today. She quickly went to her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't know where she would go. She couldn't go home that was for sure. Mac would kill her if he knew she skipped. She thought she would go to the docks and watch the water. She sat down on the bench and cried a little bit more. "Why aren't you in school?" A voice with an accent said behind her. She quickly turned around and was surprised to see who it was.

Courtney laid there on the bed as her and Laura watched the monitor. "Is my baby healthy?" Courtney asked her as the doctor smiled. "Hold on one moment dear." Her doctor said which got Courtney worried. "Do you think something is wrong?" Courtney asked as she turned her head to Laura. "No." Laura said as she closely watched the monitor. "Well dear." the doctor said. "Yes they are healthy." The doctor said as Laura smiled. "Okay and when will we be able to tell the sex of my baby?" Courtney asked. "We should be able to tell when you are about five months maybe six what they are." She said. "Wait. You said they." Courtney said. "Yup. Your having twins." The doctor said. "But when I first came the doctor just said you are with child. Not two." Courtney said back. "Yes well that early we cant exactly tell." The doctor said.

"Sonny where do you have a job at?" Carly asked. "Um." Sonny said not wanting to answer her question. "Are you going to be doing illegal things?" Carly asked him. Sonny just looked at her. "Why?" She asked. "Carly its my only option. I cant live my life and support the two of us washing dishes or flipping burgers. Besides I like to live dangerously and not follow any rules. You know that." Sonny said. "Yes I do but this could get you killed!" Carly said. "It's a risk and you know I like those too." Sonny said wondering why in the hell would Carly question this. "Are you sure Sonny?" Carly asked. "Positive. I promise everything will be all right." Sonny said pulling her into a hug.

"When did you get back into town and why does it matter if Im not in school or not?" Robin asked. "Because regardless you are my daughter." he said sitting beside her. "Not in my book." Robin said. This day had gone from bad to horrible in two seconds. "Well are you going to answer my question?" He asked her. "Are you going to answer mine?" She asked him back. "Robin just because Im not there for every report card" "Try never" "School dance or function. Reward ceremony." "Never again." "Doesn't mean I don't care about you." He said putting her arm around her as she looked at him and suddenly her day started getting better.

He climbed into bed beside her. She didn't return to school that day but went and had lunch and then came home to take a nap. "Hey." Jason whisper in her ear. She quickly woke up. She sat up beside him. "How did the doctors go?" Jason asked her as she began crying. "I cant do this Jason." she said as he pulled her into a hug. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. She pulled away. "I cant keep a rabbit alive for two days. What makes anybody think I can keep a baby alive let alone two." She said.

"Wait when did you have a rabbit?" Jason asked her. "Right after we broke up I went and brought one. It died and I took it to the vet and they couldn't tell me why it died which means ten to one I killed it. So you tell me how Im suppose to keep a baby alive let alone two." she said as she looked at him. "You're having twins?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "Yeah so answer my question." she said. "Courtney you are going to be a terrific mother okay? You have me, your dad, Sonny, Carly, Laura, Sam even Emily. We are all here for you. I don't know if I would trust my kids around Carly but hey thats up to you." Jason said as Courtney just laughed. "Thanks." She said giving him a hug.

A/N: Okay I know its slow at the moment but it had to be. I put Robert in here because well I like a father daughter bond. Anyway read and review! Im so on a role today. Two in one day go me!


	20. My Two Best Friends

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: I own...NADA!

A/N: I've been too excited to update because I have over 100 reviews! Yippie me so this chapter is for everybody who has ever reviewed! I love you all and this couldn't be possible with out yous! So thanks again and Im so happy that you all like it after 19 chapters of it!

Your best friend is the person that is always there for you. The person who's shoulder you can cry on when your hurt. The one person that knows you better then you do yourself. What happens when the person you thought was your best friend isnt and a six year old considers you hers?

The next day at school was like all the rest. Basketball try-outs where going on, everybody was anxious for Christmas break which was only a few weeks away and right now they would have to settle for Thanksgiving. Two days off isnt bad but its not a good as two weeks which is what they all wanted!

"Hey" She heard the voice behind her day. "Hey! Are you trying out for basketball Lucky?" She asked him. "I don't know. Are you trying out for basketball cheerleading Emily?" He asked her back. "Maybe." She answered him. "Well I'll make you a deal. If you try out for cheerleading, I'll try out for basketball." She looked at him.

"Today is so going to suck!" Courtney said as she sat down at the table and threw her bookbag on there while opening the Burger King bag. She pulled out a biscuit and tator tots. "Hungry are we?" The guy across from her said. "Shut up! She's eating for two Justus!" Sam said looking at him as Courtney shook her head no. "Wait why are you shaking your head no?" Justus asked her. Courtney swallowed her food as Jason just looked at her. He was going to let her answer. She cleared her throat. "Im having twins" She said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Hey Robin!" A girl said walking up behind her. "Oh hey Elizabeth." Robin said back. "Listen I heard what happened between you and Lorenzo and I wanna say Im sorry." Elizabeth said. "Don't be. I'm sorry for what Lucky did to you though. I mean him and Emily?" Robin said. "Yeah well I don't want to talk about it. Listen do you wanna go out tonight?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure." Robin said as they began walking to class.

"Car whats wrong?" Courtney asked as Carly plopped down at the table. "Sonny is dropping out of school. Now who am I going to talk too?" Carly said. "Geez I don't know how about your best friend over here?" Courtney said looking at her. "Yeah but Court it isnt the same I mean you haven't got MIP since you found out about being pregnant and to be honest you changed." Carly said looking at her. "What!" Courtney asked her. "Im sorry but its true. I don't even know who you are anymore. I've gotta go." Carly said walking away as Courtney just looked at Jason who knew she was hurt.

School ended and everybody went their separate ways. The only thing Courtney could think about was what Carly had said to her earlier. She felt her heart break. She wasn't sure why because Carly wasn't always the friend she could be. She always sided with Sonny, who sided with Jason whenever Jason and her got into a fight. What kind of friend is that! Carly didn't want nobody in Courtney's life besides her and Jason as well. She had been acting weird for a while now and never understood why and didn't let it bother her either so why was it now?

"So when does try-outs official start?" Emily asked Lucky. "Next week. Right before Thanksgiving." He said. "Cool." Emily said back to him as they just smiled at each other. "So who's all going out for cheerleading?"Lucky asked her. "I doubt Carly and Sam are. Courtney cant and I don't even talk to Elizabeth anymore." She said. "Listen I didn't mean to be the cause of your and Liz's friendship." Lucky said. "No its fine really. I cant believe we were friends as long as we were. It was probably because of you and Nikolas." She said looking out the window. "Yeah." Was all he could respond because that was still a touchy subject to talk about especially now.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked Courtney. "Nothing." She said back to him as they drove to her house. "Don't let what Carly said to you get to you. She's just being a bitch like always." This surprised Courtney that Jason would say this. She just looked at him. "Carly didn't treated you like you deserved. You were always there for her and the only time she was there for you was when she didn't want nobody else to be. Like the other day. She just doesn't want you to have any other friends beside her. She doesn't want you to be friends with Sam at all and you know it." Jason finished as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Later that night (I need to stop with this phrase!)

"Hey Mrs. Spencer." Emily said as she walked into the house. "Hey Emily. I take it you're here for Lucky?" Laura said. "Yeah. Where is everybody at?" Emily asked. "Um well Luke is out of town, Lucky is upstairs and Lulu went out with Courtney to go look at baby things." Laura said. "I bet she's excited." Emily replied. "Oh she is. She was so happy when she heard that she was having twins." Laura said. "She's having twins?" Emily asked. "Yeah." Laura said back as Lucky came down the steps.

"Hey babe! Hi Lulu" Sam said giving Courtney a hug. "Im so excited. I cant believe you are having twins! Awww how cute is that?" Sam said looking at her. They met up at the mall. Courtney needed to get out of the house but wanted Jason to do his own thing for once instead of being stuck with her so she asked if she could take Lulu with her.

She may have been pregnant and loved him being there but she didn't want him to put his life on hold for her. "I wanna be the first person to buy you something for the babies!" Sam said as they walked into the Disney Store. "Im only three months." Courtney said back to her. "Yeah and? Hey Lulu wanna help me pick something out?" Sam asked her as she picked up Thumper and felt him and Lulu shook her head yes.

"Hey." Lucky said looking at Emily. "Mom where is Lulu at?" Lucky asked Laura as he just realized she wasn't in the living room. "She went out." Laura said. "With who? She's only six!" He said. "Calm down. Courtney wanted to take her to the mall and Lulu wanted to go so I said she could." Laura said.. "Oh okay. Well we're going. I should be home soon." Lucky said as he grabbed his coat. "Okay. Love you and be safe." She said back to him. "We will." He replied as they walked out the door.

"So how is Carly doing after earlier?" Sam asked. She witnessed it all. "You know what? I don't know and I don't care anymore. If Carly wants to be my friend then she needs to except me for who I am or who I've become. Either way she needs to get over it." Courtney said feeling whole lot better now. "Am I your friend?" The little girl asked. "Yes you are!" Courtney said back to her. Sam wasn't sure if Courtney could stay mad at Carly for a long time or not. She thought this would only last a day or two like all the other times but Courtney was right. Carly would have to except her.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Lucky asked Emily. "Sure." She replied as they walked into the mall waiting for their movie to start. "Oh my god!" Emily said turning her head. "What?" Lucky asked "Elizabeth is here with Patrick." She said. "So what?" Lucky said. "It'll be okay." He said back to her as they order their food and went to sit down. "So what movie did you wanna see?" Lucky asked her. "I don't care. What about the Omen." she said. "Yeah that sounds good. Lets get going." He said as they stood up and threw their trash away.

Lucky looked around for a minute and then started heading in the opposite direction. "Where you going?" Emily asked. "Just follow me." he said. "We are going to miss the movie." Emily said following him. "It'll only take a minute." He said. Emily looked up and realized where he was going.

"So how's school Ms. Lulu?" Courtney asked her. "Its fun." She answered as somebody came up behind her and scared her. "Lucky!" She screeched as Courtney, Sam and Emily laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Im shopping." Lulu answered. "Oh yeah?" He asked her. "Yeah. Me and my best friends are shopping for the babies." She said back to him as Courtney and Sam just looked at each other.

A/N: Short I know. Sorry. I hope you liked it anyway though. I actually rewrote it. I didn't want this chapter to be gloomy so I was like "Mmm. Lets rewrite" and this was the outcome which Im happy with but you tell me so hit the button and let me know!


	21. Voice Mail & Changes

Chapter 21:

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I loved them and Im updating because Im bored but Ay don't forget our deal! In fact Im going to get working as soon as I post this one! Read and review! Let me know if you like it.

People change. Sometimes its to better their life while others isnt. Everybody has their own reasons for wanting to change. It could be out of hurt, getting hit with reality and life and realizing that the person you are isnt the person you want to be or because you just give up on life and don't give a damn anymore.

"Hey Elizabeth." the girl said walking up to her. Elizabeth just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Listen I know you think I had something to do with your break-up but I didn't." Emily said looking at her who still didn't say anything. "Fine. Whatever. I give up trying to be your friend. Obviously our friendship wasn't as strong as we thought it was that we aren't friends anymore because of a boy." Emily said before walking away. "Yeah well I didn't think you were such a backstabbing bitch but hey I guess thats what we get for thinking and not knowing." Elizabeth said before walking off.

"Hey AJ." Brenda said walking up to him. "Hey Bren. What are you doing?" He asked her. "Nothing much. Have you seen Robin lately? I heard her and Lorenzo broke up. I hope she is okay." Brenda said. "Yeah she's fine. Robin is strong." he said not believing his own word. She had changed since the beginning of school so there was no telling now. "Do you think Jax would know where she is?" Brenda asked. "I didn't know you's still talked." AJ said. "We really don't but I mean she was still my friend at one time." Brenda said as AJ just looked at her.

"Well, well, well." Carly said walking into the bathroom where Elizabeth was. "Eww. I cant believe it took me until my junior year to realize I went to school with a bunch of skanks." Elizabeth replied as she finished applying her make-up. "You know what Elizabeth. We are alike you and me." Carly said as she checked hers. "Oh really and how is that?" Elizabeth asked her. "We both got screwed over by people who we thought were our best friends but really weren't." Carly said as Elizabeth just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Lucky asked walking up behind Emily. "I don't know why?" Emily asked him. "I thought maybe we could get together and do something." Lucky said looking at her. "I think we should slow down a little. Im not sure if I really want this or not." She said as she pushed him out the way and walked to class. He couldn't believe she'd just done that.

The school day had not been normal. Carly and Elizabeth were now talking like they've been best friends for years and it irritated Courtney so bad that Carly would throw away their friendship. Emily avoided Lucky at all cost and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Carly and Elizabeth talking. Those two hated each other. They hated each other more then Courtney and Emily hated each other before they became good friends. Jason didn't come to school today. He wasn't feeling all that well so he stayed home. It was probably the after effects of the party the night before. This would mark the third day since Robin haven't came to school. It was Friday and everybody was anxious to get the hell out!

"There is a party tonight. Over at PCU that Patrick and his frat brothers are throwing. I think we should go." Elizabeth said looking at Carly. "Okay. What time is it?" Carly was still mad at Sonny for dropping out of school. "Um it starts around seven or eight I wanna say. At least thats what he told me." Elizabeth said back to her. "I'll be there!" Carly shouted as she walked away to get into her car to leave school because the school day was over.

"Hey Court!" Sam said walking up to her. "Hey Sam." Courtney replied. "Where's Jason at? I thought maybe he had MIP or something but I still haven't seen him." Sam asked her. "He went to a party last night with Sonny." Courtney answered. "Oh I take it you didn't want him going then?" Sam asked her because she could tell she was pissed off . "It wasn't the fact of him going it was the fact that he lied to me about it and then came back to my house half out of it." Courtney said back to her. "Oh. Well I got to go. Justus is ready. Love you and I'll call you later." She said giving Courtney a hug and walking away.

"Where did you wanna go tonight?" AJ asked Brenda. "I don't know. Maybe the movies or something. Im hoping I can get in touch with Robin and see if she's okay but I don't know." Brenda said as she pulled out her cell. "Well call me later and let me know whats going on." AJ said giving her a kiss on the check and walking away. Brenda dialed her once best friend's number but got the same thing she did every other time. Voice mail!

"Does your head hurt? I know mine does!" Jason said as he sat up. He glanced over at the alarm clock which read three. "Shit!" He thought. He doesn't remember much from the night before except that he told Courtney he was going to pick her up. He reached for his cell phone to call hers as there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see who it was. "Hey." He said as Carly walked in. "Hey Jason." She said back. "Do you know if Courtney got a ride or not?" Jason asked her. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her since the other day." Carly said walking over to Sonny. "Whatever." Jason said as he got out of bed and went into the hallway to call her.

"This is Emily. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." the voice mail said. "Emily. Listen. Its me Lucky. Im sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Just-" he paused for a moment. "Just call me back as soon as you get this." he finished before hanging up the phone. He looked down at it and realizing how much his life have changed this year.

"Courtney hey baby." Jason said as he saw her walking up the steps. He could tell she wasn't happy.She looked at him and then walked right past him. "Wait wait!" he said grabbing her arm. "What do you want Jason?" She asked him. "Im sorry about everything." he said. "The only reason you said everything is because you don't really know why Im mad at you do you?" She asked him as he just looked at her. "Figure it out then let me know." She said as she walked into her room and shut her door. She couldn't handle anymore stress then what she already had. It was overcoming her and her doctor told her to avoid it. He jinx her.

A few hours have now past! (See Im using a new phrase now!)

"Lucky its me. Im done playing phone tag so just meet Kelly's in a thirty minutes." Emily into the phone. Since after school they had been calling each other back and forth but just getting voice mail. She decided how she was going to deal with the whole 'her and Lucky' situation after thinking about it. Now all she had to do was tell him but they haven't been able to get in touch with each other to do that.

"Carly its me! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sonny said into the phone. She told him to call her later and well he called her five times and no answer. He called her house and no answer. He was starting to get pissed off by the second. He didn't know where she was at but was determine to find out.

"Courtney please open up!" Jason said as he was still sitting in front of her door from earlier. He knew she would be coming out at any moment because she would get hungry so its not like she could stay in there very long. His head knocked back when she opened the door and walked right past him downs. "You cant avoid me very long!" He said following her. "And why not?" She asked him. "Because you love me." He said as he finally caught up with her. "And that means what to me?" She asked him as she just looked at him.

"Im glad we decided to go out tonight." AJ said as they were outside the movie theater buying their tickets. "Yeah me too. Im still worried about though." She said as she heard a familiar laughter coming out of the movie theater. "Oh my. Robin! Where have you been?" She said walking over to her. Robin started laughing. She was with a guy that Brenda has never seen before.

"Shh. Brenda you are too loud. The cops are going to come if you don't be quiet." Robin said as she continued to laugh. "Have you ben drinking and who is he?" She asked. "No!" Robin said lying. In fact she has been. "He is-. He is. Who are you again?" She asked him. "Stone darling." he answered "He is Stoned." She said laughing. "Im taking you home. Let's go!" Brenda said grabbing her arm. "No! Im not going anywhere with you. Lets go whoever you are!" Robin said as they began walking away. "Im sorry AJ but I have to go." Brenda said before walking away.

A/N: Yeah it took me like four hours to write this. I got distracted. I re-did my profile so you should check that out! LOL. Anyway read and review let me know if you like it! I love hearing from you!


	22. Wrong

Chapter 22:

Disclaimer: I dont own it some stupid ass does:( I wish I did though! It would be such a great show!

A/N: Okay you's should be showin so mad love to Jelly because she is the reason this chapter is up already or it wouldn't have been until like next week so we can all thank her because I so would have dragged feet with it! Anyway thanks for all the reviews! You's all make this story happen and it never would have with out your support so keep it coming! Thanks! This picks up directly after the last chapter.

Friends. How do you know who really is your friend and who isnt? You lose a friend so you find another one. Will you ever find a friend that fills up that emptiness that the last one left behind or will it forever remain empty?

"Robin wait!" Brenda yelled chasing her. "Bren leave me and, and whats his face alone okay? We dont want nothing you are selling we can find better things and you are going to get the po po called if you dont leave us be!" Robin said back to her as her and the guy Stone continued to walk down the street. Brenda took out her cell phone and waited for the other line to pick up while she continued to follow the two drunks.

"Did you wanna watch a movie or something?" Jason asked Courtney as he followed her into her room. "I dont know. I think I wanna read." She said as he just looked at her. "Read?" he questioned her. "Yeah. I got this book its called _What To Expect When Expecting_ and I wanna read it." She said looking at him. "Come on Jase. We can read it together." She said knowing he would cave into her as she held the book up. "Fine. As long as we get to cuddle." Jason said looking at her. "Deal." Courtney said as they snuggled together under her covers.

"Hey Lucky." Emily said as she made her way to the table he was seated at. "I was getting exhausted playing phone tag earlier." She said as she took off her jacket. "Tell me about it." Lucky replied. "So?" Lucky asked her. "I thought about it and me and Liz aren't even friends anymore and I like you a lot. Probably more then I want too and should so I wanna give this thing we have going on a go." She said looking at him while he sat there silently.

"Hey Liz!" Carly shouted as she walked through the front door of the frat house. "Im glad you could make it Car." Elizabeth said. People thought it was funny how they were using nicknames for each other and they just started hanging out that day! "This is Patrick." Elizabeth said pointing to the guy behind her. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Carly said shaking his hand. "Yeah you too." Patrick said back with a smirk. He was cute Carly thought.

"Robin!" Brenda yelled as AJ started following her. "Look toots baby doesn't want to go with you so just leave her alone." The guy said as they stopped. "Toots? Baby? My name is Brenda and hers is Robin. Not toots and baby." Brenda said annoyed. "Do you mind if I call you baby?" He asked Robin looking down at her. "Not at all." Robin said looking up at him before she began sucking face with him in the middle of the street. "Robin what has gotten into you?" Brenda said as she waited for Mac to get there.

"The first tri-" he stopped reading. It was a dead silence. He looked down and she was already asleep. He knew that was the only reason why she wanted him to read. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her. Last year they were a young wild couple dating.

This year so many things had changed. They weren't as wild especially Courtney and they were still young but they had mature a lot in the past year especially Courtney once again. He couldn't believe that Courtney would be a mother this time next year. Hell in six months she would be. He knew she would make a great mother no matter what she thought.

"Wow. I dont know what to say." Lucky said looking at the brunette across the table. "Say you wanna be with me too." She said with a smile. "No I got something better." He told her. "Really and what would that be?" She asked him. "I would love to be with you Emily." He told her as his hand slid across the table to grab hers as she just smiled at him. Every time she smiled he thought his heart melted.

"So what are you in school for Patrick?" Carly asked him. "Pre-med." He answered with a smile. "Hey Liz. Can you get me some more beer please?" He asked Elizabeth. He had been ignoring her all night by talking to Carly. "Sure." she said irritated as she walked off. "So how long have you and Elizabeth been friends?" Patrick asked. "Um just a day actually." Carly answered as he smiled and laughed at her.

"Well its the truth Dr. Patrick." Carly said softly in his ear. Patrick looked down at her and then kissed her. Before they knew it they were making their way up the steps to the nearest bedroom. Carly knew this wasnt a good idea for several reasons and the number one was because she had Sonny but she was mad at him but then again that is no excuse. Elizabeth came back with the drinks and Carly and Patrick were no where in sight.

"Robin stop right there young lady!" Mac yelled as he saw Robin. Robin turned around and saw her uncle standing there with two other cops. "Oh shit we gotta jet!" Stone tried to whisper but couldn't because he wasnt all there. "Shh. We dont want them to hear us. I'll handle this." Robin said as she began laughing.

"Robin what the hell do you think you are doing?" Mac asked her. "Nothing. Im just having some fun Mac!" Robin yelled at him. "Let's go Im taking you home. Officer Murphy please take this young man home as well." Mac said as he began walking to his car with Robin.

A/N: Okay I know short but... well sorry I dont know what else to put right there I mean there is no reason for it being short except thats where I decided to leave it at for now so read and review and let me know if you like it and I'll update soon especially if my cheerleader motivates me on the next one like she did this one!


	23. Friends&Revenge

Chapter 22:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital ABC does! Sorry ;(

There comes a point in your life where you reflect on everything. Your love, your job, your best friend. It makes you realize when you take a deep hard look that maybe you dont want to be the cause of something or you try and figure out what went wrong with the relationship. Sometimes you just say fuck life and do as you please.

Brenda woke up early like always. She usually did community service on Saturday mornings. She was so kind hearted but today she didn't feel like going. She wasnt sure why. She always went even when she wasnt feeling well.

She felt like she let down her best friend. The person she knew since kindergarten and vowed always to be best friends in the second grade. What changed because up until this year that vowed had remand true?

Robin woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. She stretched her arms out and then gracefully got out of her bed. She stumbled at first until she caught her balance. She made her way down the steps and into the kitchen where her uncle was sitting. "How's the hang-over?" He asked her. She just looked at him. "We're going to talk. Sit. Now!" He demanded as she quickly sat at the table. She was in no position to object to anything.

Carly woke up in a bed she had never been in before. She quickly sat up and looked around for her clothes. She had to get out of there. Fast. She needed to get home. She looked over and it was Patrick. "Good Job Carly!" She told herself as she continued to look on the floor.

Finally she spotted the long sleeve pink sweater and the blue jeans that she had wore to the party the night before. She quickly got up slid her clothes on and hauled ass out. The only problem now was where was her car and... Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't sleep at all that night. One by one were the people she thought was her friends were using her to get to her boyfriend while she was left alone. What did Emily have that she didn't that caused the one person she thought was her soul mate chose her best friend?

Did Jason like Courtney more because she was blonde and had blue eyes like him? Hell what did Carly have that she didn't besides a std? She wasnt sure but knew that she was tired of falling for losers and having friends. Who needed friends anyway. She told herself until she realized that she didn't have anybody anymore.

The alarm went off telling her it was time to get her ass up and out of bed. Courtney turned her head to see the sleeping person beside her. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. She then felt bad. He was going to give up his whole life just to be with her. She knew he loved her but she wasnt sure if she was ready to be the reason why he threw his life away while in high school. Its not like the kids she was carrying were his so why was he trying so hard to be with her?

"So how does it feel?" Mac asked his niece. "What?" She asked him. "Your hang over?" He asked her. "Horrible." She said not looking at him directly. "So I take it that thats going to be our last night out on the town?" Mac asked her.

Robin was silent for a moment because she didn't know. Probably not but she knew she couldn't tell him that. "You going to answer me?" He asked. "Um yes Mac." She said knowing she just lied but told him what he wanted to hear. She was tired of being the smart one and not having any life and the little bit of a life she just got she was going to live it to its fullest until she cant anymore.

Should I call Robin? Her mind debated. She wasnt sure and knew that since Mac had caught her she was probably in deep po. "Mm." Maybe I should go over there and see her then because I know Mac will let her have visitors." Brenda said out loud while looking for her uggs.

She finally found them and slid them on her feet. She knew that she had to go make things right with her ex-best friend. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't so much time had been invested into their friendship but she knew after last night Robin was probably mad at her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her as he opened his eyes. He could tell something was bothering her. "Nothing." She said as she looked at him. "I got work so I better get going." She replied as she was already dressed. "Hey. No wait. Come back here and sit down. Im not going to let you go to work upset so tell me whats wrong." Jason demanded in a kindly matter.

She took a deep breath realizing she wasnt going to win this time. "I think we should talk." She told him not looking at him. "About?" He asked her. "About us. About you and the future." Courtney answered. "Okay what about us, me and the future?" Jason was curious. "We can talk after I get off. But I gotta go before Im late." She said giving him a quick kiss then heading out the door as he just watched.

She finally found her car. It was parked a few blocks away. "What was I thinking?" She asked herself as she finished searching the neighborhood. She had three missed calls. All from Sonny. "Shit." She said as she pulled away and started heading home. She dialed his number. "Hey. You're awake." She said surprised that he was. "Where are you?" The other line said as Carly got silent.

"Oh I met up with an old friend yesterday. Listen you wanna go get something to eat and spend the day together?" She asked him. "Okay. Meet me at Kelly's." She said into the phone. "Love you too." Boy did she feel guilty after saying that. She knew he loved her so why did she do what she did last night?

Her phone started ringing. She looked down at it and smirk. Some guys had nerve. She debated on wether or not to answer it. She took a deep breath and decided against it. For once in her life she was going to do something for herself and be alone. Maybe thats all she needed. Maybe she didn't need a boyfriend or a male companion like she thought she need. She told herself that today she would do right to herself by doing whats best. She got dressed and headed out the door.

Brenda knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Robin said as she got up from the table and answered it. "Brenda. Hey." Robin said surprised. "Hey I thought maybe we could talk?" Brenda said. "Um I dont know." She said back to her.

"Let me ask Mac. You know he's kind of mad about the whole" she paused for a minute. "Damn. Whatever his name is." Robin said before making her way into the kitchen. "Hey Mac is it okay if Brenda and me talk for a little while?" Robin asked. "Um sure. You gotta stay here though." Mac said. "Can do." Robin replied as the two girls walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Jase! What are you doing here?" Courtney asked. He knew the hotel was busy in the mornings with check-out and what not. Courtney was a waitress in the restaurant there. "Look what you said earlier has been really buggin the piss out of me Court." He said back to her in a really low voice so nobody could hear. "Jase." Courtney said frustrated.

Today was bad enough with the guy over on table 24 that kept hitting on her. "Court listen to me." Jason said as the guy yelled. "Hey blondie could we get some more napkins?". Jason just looked at him. "Shut up! She has a name its Courtney use it!" Jason said pissed off. The guy at the table who looked like he couldn't have been no older then twenty one kept saying something.

"Will you shut up for a moment?" Jason yelled back at him. "Jase dont! You're going to get me fired." Courtney said softly. "What'd you say to me?" The guy said as he stood up. "Look all we are trying to do is have a conversation. We aren't bothering anybody." Jason said irritated. "And what are you? Her father?" The guy said. "No but Im close enough and if you dont stop hitting on her I'll beat your ass right here right now." Jason said looking at him.

"Hey Sonny." Carly said as she walked into Kelly's. "Hey. Whats wrong. You sounded upset on the phone." Sonny said looking at her. "Um nothing is wrong. Its all peachy." She replied as Elizabeth walked in. "Oh god." Carly said as she spotted her. "Hey Car!" Elizabeth said as she walked over to the table. "Car?" Sonny said looking at Carly. "Hey Liz." Carly said playing it off.

"So did you have fun at the party last night?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah." Carly replied as she was worried about Sonny now because she told him she went to an old friends. "Patrick is so hot isnt he? I came back with the drinks and whoa you two where out of sight out of mind. Weren't you?" Elizabeth said as both girls could tell Sonny was getting pissed. Thats exactly what she wanted. For the people to hurt her hurt too.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Robin asked Brenda. "Oh I've been thinking lately and I feel like I've let you down." Brenda said. Robin just smiled. "You didn't let me down. I let you down. Listen Im sorry that I ruined our friendship and I hope we can remain friends but you need to except me for who I am now and not what I was because Im not that same girl anymore. I've changed and I like my life now." Robin said as

Brenda just thought for a minute. Robin really did change. "Okay. I can except you for who you are." Brenda said as Robin smiled and gave her a hug. "Im going out tonight probably. Wanna come?" Robin asked as Brenda just looked at her. "Sure. Why not?" Brenda couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. She needed some fun too.

"Yeah well you know." Carly said as Elizabeth smiled. "Oops. Thats my food, I better get it. I'll talk to you later." Elizabeth said as she walked away. "Where were you at again last night?" Sonny asked Carly. "At a party." Carly said quietly. "What exactly did you and Patrick do?" Sonny asked her. "I dont remember." Carly said. "Well what do you remember?" Sonny asked her. "Kissing him and then waking up beside him." Carly said in a whisper. Sonny didn't say anything but just got up and walked out.

Carly held in all tears as Elizabeth walked by with a brown paper bag in her hand. "DOnt ever cross me again. You hurt me and now Im hurting you." Elizabeth said. "Oh shut the fuck up Elizabeth." Carly said. Elizabeth just smiled as she walked out and Carly watched. "What that bitch didn't know is not to mess with me." Carly said as she was now more pissed then before.

"You wanna fight tough guy?" The guy asked Jason. "If you dont stop harassing my girlfriend uh yeah."Jason said looking at him. "Jase just go." Courtney said. "See she doesn't want you here. I hate to break it to you man but you girl has been hitting on me all day today." the guy said. "Whatever. Can you take a break now?" Jason asked Courtney. "I dont know. Maybe" She said back to him. "No she's a little busy." the guy said.

Jason just looked at Courtney. "Sorry." Jason told her as he turned around and hit the guy. "Leave my girlfriend alone." Jason said. The guy just smirk. "I think you better leave so she can do her job." The guy replied. "Lets go Court." Jason said grabbing her hand. "Jase I have to work." She said back to him. "Not anymore. You can find another job. This guy is an ass and you dont deserve it." H e said as Courtney let out air. She just looked at him.

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Lets go." Jason said as they began to walk out. They got out to the parking lot. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Jason asked her as she just smiled. "Nothing now. I just got the answer I was looking for." She said as she kissed him. What he just did in there made her realize that he loves her more then she ever knew. That he didn't do things unless he wanted to and if he wanted to be with her then she wasnt going to stop it.

A/N: Like? Gotta let me know. You read so you can hit the little button at the bottom and let me know right? Read and review and I appreciate all that do!


	24. Relationships To The Test!

Chapter 23:

Disclaimer: Nothing sorry!

A/N: Sorry I made yous wait but I've been like really busy with a story that I finished even though it only took me three days to write Im making sure its the best it can be which I need to go ahead and promote so when you see a new story up by me GO READ AND REVIEW IT! But if you didn't read Three Years and The Past you might wanna read that one first considering its the sequel to that so yeah! Oh and read and review this one too! I love hearing from yous and all are welcomed I dont care just review please I like knowing you like it!

Every relationship has it shares of hard times even if you are married, broken up, dating or what ever you case is. Sometimes these hard times bring two people closer or they can tear two people apart. It also test relationships and lets you know who is really there for you when you need them the most. I guess it all depends on the person and situation huh? You tell me.

"I dont care!" She screamed at him. "Samantha you know you care!" He yelled back. They were arguing over the stupidest thing ever. Thats all it felt like they did anymore was argue and it was over the stupid shit too. "Justus I said that I dont care what we get on the pizza!" She yelled across the bedroom.

"Fine I'll get anchovies then!" He screamed at her. "You know Im allergic to them!" She said pissed off. "Well then you do care!" He said more pissed off but he only said that to get her more pissed off. It was like a battle of who could get the other one more pissed of at them and it was a close tie.

"Sonny can you just answer the phone?" Carly said as she was still crying. "Im sorry. Just let me explain." she said in sobs before flipping her phone shut. She couldn't believe that Sonny would be welling to throw away everything away. Sure she made one mistake but... still. She thought. She had to find a way to make Sonny forgive her and she was going to give it her all. Besides everybody deserved a second chance right?

"Ready to go?" Jason asked as he leaned on the doorway. He was taking Courtney out to eat tonight. "Um yeah hold on." She said looking at him. "Oh my god!" She said softly. "Whats wrong?" Jason asked her. "Im going to have to go shopping soon. Im about to bust out of my pants." She said. She had barely a hump but that hump was giving her a hard time buttoning her pants though. Jason just smiled. "It'll be okay baby. You look fabulous." He said as he walked over to her.

"Your not lying are you?" She asked him. "No Im not. I mean it." he said as she just smiled at him. She looked at him and then gave him a peck on the lips and then pulled away looking into his blue eyes she could have swore she'd just seen her future flash before her eyes. It was filled with happy times and love. Something she knew that now only Jason could filled because the only other person that could was no longer here.

"Hey Jake!" Robin said as her and Brenda sat down at the bar. "Hey girlies and what brings you two in here on this night? I take it we are back for more Robin?" He asked her. "Maybe." She said with a smile as the guy at the other end of the bar caught her eye. "Hey." She said looking at him. "Hey babe. Toots." He said looking at Robin then Brenda. "Didn't get into too much trouble did we?" He asked her. "You see Im out right?" She said looking at him. "Good. Good. Sonny's with me. How about we all go to the back you know?" He said looking at her.

"Okay. Coming Brenda?" Robin said looking at her as she nodded her head and made her way to the back with him and he was right. Sonny was sitting right there also probably drowning his feelings away. She knew Sonny wasnt the type to show them. "Hey Sonny." Robin said as she sat down. He just nodded his head at her and then went back to drinking the whisky in front of him.

"Who's this?" He asked as he just now noticed Brenda. "Im Brenda. I go to school with yous." She said. "Ooh. I never knew you were the party kind." Sonny said looking at her while flashing her with his dimples. She took a drink that was in front of her. This was her first time ever drinking or doing anything near this. Tonight she was going to have no fear and have fun!

"Justus just order the damn pizza and while you are out getting it get some more shampoo and conditioner." She said a little more calmly. "Who said I was going to go get it?" He asked her. "Aren't you?" She asked him back. "Im not dressed to go anywhere!" He said. "And I am?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip.

She was wearing a pair of boxers that was his and a wife beater. They were actually matching. "More then me." He said looking at her. "How do you go figure you dumb ass?" She asked him. "I rather be the dumb ass then the three year old!" He shouted at her. "Uh! I dont not act like a three year old you self center bastered!" She screamed. Nana was about to go insane with all this arguing. All over a damn pizza.

Carly pulled into the drive way and then walked in. She saw Mike sitting on the couch reading. "Hey Mike." She said. "Not here." He answered. "I wasnt looking for Sonny. I was looking for Courtney." She said. "Not here." He replied. He was really trying to figure out this crossword puzzle that was in the newspaper.

"Is Sonny here?" She asked him. "Nope." He replied back to her. "Where is everybody at?" She asked him. "Courtney is with Jason and Sonny is with Stone." Mike answered as Carly let out a breath of frustration. "Okay thank you." She said looking at him and then walking out the door.

"Where could Courtney and Jason be?" She wondered because there was no telling where Sonny and Stone could be. Hell they could be sitting in an alley and it wouldnt surprise her.

"What are you going to get?" Jason asked her. "Im not sure." She replied back at him as she looked at the menu. "You're not craving anything?" Jason asked her. "No." She said looking at him like he was out of his tree. "I think I want the stuff shells." She replied back to him. "Good choice. I think Im going to get the same thing." He replied with a smile as her phone started going off. She looked down at it and rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" Jason asked her.

"Its Carly." Courtney answered. "Oh. You going to answer it?" Jason asked her. "I dont know if I should but if something is really wrong then I'll feel horrible." She said looking at him. "Why? She's the one who ended your friendship not you." Jason said looking at her. "Yeah I know but still." Courtney said as her phone stopped ringing for a second but then had a voicemail. She checked it.

"So Brenda." Sonny said as he was now sitting beside her. "Yeah?" She said all giggly. It didn't take much to get her drunk. "You are pretty hott so why do you go out with queerbee?" Sonny asked her. "Well your pretty hott yourself so why do you go out with a whore?" She asked him back as he took another sip of his drink. "We dont go out anymore." Sonny said looking at her. "Great. That means I can do this." She said grabbing his face and kissing him hard. As Robin and Stone were already sucking face.

Sonny was shocked when she did it. He never saw it coming but he wasnt drunk. He had just a little buzz but did he really wanna take advantage of her because thats what it would be. Her not being in her right state of mind. Sonny made up his mind and pulled away. "Whats wrong?" She practically whisper. "Your drunk. You probably cant go home so you can come to my house and crash." Sonny said looking at her. He wasnt going to waste any shot he might have with her in the morning when she sobber up.

"Okay." She replied back. "Robin need a place to crash?" Sonny asked her. "Nope. Im going to Stones place." She replied as she took a break only long enough to answer him. It wasnt like she had very far to go. He only lived right up the steps. "Alright come on Brenda." Sonny said helping her off the chair. "Im coming. Robin?" She yelled while trying to be quiet. "Yeah?" Robin asked her. "He's cute! I'll call you and tell you how it goes tomorrow!" She said all giggly as Sonny and Stone looked at each other before Sonny and Brenda walked out.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Nana yelled from the living room. "See what you did now? You have Nana cussing!" Justus said looking at Sam. "I didn't do shit! You are the one arguing with me!" Sam yelled back. Nana swung the door wide open. "Order a supreme pizza with out anchovies like you always do and go together to get the damn pizza and shut the fuck up so I can continue watching my soaps!" Nana said before walking away.

Justus and Sam just looked at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say because Nana was right. They always order the same pizza and always went together but why were they standing there arguing over something that was already decided. "I love you." Justus said silently. "I love you too." Sam said as they moved closer to one another.

"Im sorry baby." Justus said. "No Im sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you." She said. "I like your feistiness. It turns me on." He said looking at her with a grin. "Well I like it when you get all tough. It drives me crazy." She said looking at him with the same smile he looked at her with. "Lets go get some pizza and then maybe later." he said before walking out the door to go get the pizza with his wife.

"Carly said its an emergency should I call her back?" She asked Jason. "Carly thinks not knowing what color to buy a top in is an emergency." Jason said looking at him as Courtney sat there confused on what she was going to do. "Im going to call her back." Courtney said looking at Jason. "Go for it. Let the force be with you baby." He said looking at her with a grin on his face. Not everybody got to see this side of Jason but she was glad that she was one of the few people who did.

"Carly? What did you need?" Courtney asked her. "Im out at dinner with Jason." She answered. "Well we can talk tomorrow. I promised Jason it'll be me and him tonight." She replied. She wasnt going to ditch Jason for Carly after what she did the other day. "Well I need to go shopping for some clothes. These kids are making me fat." She said into the phone as Carly just laughed. "Okay talk to you later." Courtney said before hanging up.

"I think after we eat we should go rent a movie and snuggle up under the covers because lord knows when we'll be able to do that in a few months." Jason said while looking at her. "Okay." Courtney said back with a smile. "I love you Jason Morgan." She said looking at him. "And I love you Courtney Matthews." He replied as their food arrived at the table. They ate their dinner and then went and picked up a movie just like they said before snuggling together on her bed.

"Here you go." Sonny said as he laid her on his bed. "Where are you sleeping at?" She asked him. "Down stairs on the couch." He replied. "No. I can share. Here." She said as she rolled over and gave him room. "Are you sure?" He asked her. "Yeah besides I wouldnt feel comfortable if you didn't lay here with me because this is the first time in your house let alone bed." She said with a smile as she began to sober up.

"Well hopefully it wont be the last." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then pulled away. "Goodnight." he said softly. "Night." She replied back as she rolled over to go to sleep. Why is it that she always started a relationship before she ended the one she was in? Was there even going to b e a relationship with Sonny Corinthos? The high school drop-out? She wasnt sure but something drew her to this bad boy and she didn't want to be away either.

A/N: Okay updated! I need to know Brenda and Sonny or Carly and Sonny? Feel free to comment on any of the couples and give me ideas on who you's wanna see together so I know because Im not a mind reader! Im a full-fledge ditz! At least thats what Jessica Leigh says but yeah anyway let me know please about the couples and this chapter!


	25. Simple Assignment!

**Chapter: See? Its been so long I cant remeber!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own it ABC does and let me tell you they are some lucky mother fuckers!**

**A/N: Well Im not going to lie! This story has been hard on me to write for the simple fact that Im not in school at the moment so this chapter is complete fluff but read it and let me know what you think about it! Its getting ready for a bigger story line which I hope will take a few chapters unless I get a better idea so I hope you like!**

There comes a time in your life when the future and what you wanna do after graduation comes into paly. Sometimes people take it serious when others dont. But what happens when a simple class assignment that should have been an easy "A" turns the classroom into a circus and free for all?

"Okay class today the guidence counsel is going to come in and talk with us about future jobs since you's are graduating next year you need to know what you want to do in life." The teacher told her english class. "Not all of us are juniors. Some of us like Jason are seniors." AJ said. "Okay no need to make a big fuss about it." The teacher said as the counslor walked in. "They are all yours!" the teacher said. This class was so out of control they always gave her some kind of problem and well they werent her favorite thats for sure!

"Okay class how many of you know what you want to do once you graduate high school?" she asked as nobody raised their hand except Jason. "Okay sir what do you wanna be?" the teacher asked him. "A male entertainer." he said as the class laughed. "Oh as in a singer or actor? You do know that sometimes you need classes for that right?" The lady asked looking at him. "No I was leaning more towards the type of entertainer that gets tips and charges for lap dances." Jason said as the class continued to laugh.

"Jason!" He heard Courtney streak. "Oh Im sorry baby." he said looking at her with a smile. "Okay class settle down now!" The teacher said getting pissed off. "Okay since nobody really knows what they wanna do everybody is going to go with their parents to work tomorrow and you have to write a page essay on their job and what you like about it and what you dont and would you ever wanna have that job." The counslor said.

"What if our parents dont have normal jobs? I mean not all of us here our parents have regular jobs." AJ asked. "Well you still go and write me my paper and the next time we meet you will read them and turn them into me." The teacher said as she looked around the classroom. "Now if you'll excuse me I got another class to go too." The counslor said before walking out. "Okay class lets begin with our warm up." The teacher said turning on the over head.

The day after the next day: (Yes Im skipping on you but it had to come! I decided not to write it in there but I did the report for everybody which should be good enough.)

"AJ you can go first." The teacher said. "Okay." AJ said as he stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Today I went to work with my parents Dr. Alan Quatermaine and Dr. Monica Quatermaine." he began to say as the rest of the class listened. "Im not sure if the medical field is for me. You see a lot of people come in everyday and not all of them survive and its heart breaking because what if that was one of your love ones? Im thankful that my parents can save other peoples life everyday but however I dont think the medical career is for me." AJ finished.

"Thanks AJ for your share. Did you have fun?" The teacher asked him. "Um for the mosts part I didn." He answered. "Well thats good." The teaach said. "Okay. Jason you can go next since yous have the same parents." The teacher said. "Yeah I know. You dont have to keep reminding me." Jason said as he stood up.

"Well I went to work with my parents and sat in the cafeteria eating and talking on the phone to my lovely girlfriend until about eleven when she had to go and somebody came in from a gun shot wound. It was so cool. Blood was gushing everywhere. After watching my mom in surgery I went out to the waiting room, talked a little bit more on the phone and then fell asleep in the chair which is very comfortable might I add. Um thats it." Jason said looking at her.

The teacher let out a breath. "Okay thank you Jason. The point of going to work with your parents wasnt to talk on the phone or sleep however." The teacher said. "Then what was it for?" He asked her. "Nevermid.Emily do you mind going next?" the teacher asked. "No." Emily said before standing up.

"I went to work with Monica and Alan Quatermaine and I think I actually want to be a pedeatricain actually. They help kids out and I think its great to help people you know? Like cops and nurses repay the society for helping me with everything I do. A good education and anything is possible when you put your mind to it." Emily said. "Bravo Emily!" the teacher said thinking that maybe Jason's report was going to be the only one like that but she was wrong. "Okay Robin?" the teacher said. "Sure." Robin said with a smile.

Robin stood up. "I went to work with the commisioner. He's my uncle. I never wanted to be in any line of duty. I saw the kind of stress all the officers were under all day and thats not something I could deal with. Right before it was time to go I had the pleasure of seeing a fellow class mate of mine, Lorenzo and his father being taken in for custody for a shooting." she said. "And thats what the asshole gets for breaking up with me in-" "Okay Robin thats enough." the teacher said. "Okay." Robin said as she sat down and the class began laughing.

"Lorenzo?" The teacher said. "I went to work with my father who owns his own business. We were minding our own business when he was being accused of shooting one of the members of Hector Ruiz's family and thats why we were taking into custody. My father is an innocent civilain and not some mob boss like people say he is. I also have every intention of taking over the family business when Im old enough." Lorenzo finished. "Thats enough." The teacher said as Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders and went and sat down.

"Courtney?" she said. "Um I went to work with my dad at Kelly's. I ate breakfast there while talking to Jason on the phone then I had a snack and talked to Jason some more before my dad needed me to ring somebody up for him while he took out the trash and then I talked to Jason and then I ate some more and took a nap and then I went home. I dont want to work at Kelly's when Im older because there are some rude mother-" "Okay. Sit." the teacher said not letting her finish.

"Carly?" the teacher said looking at her. "Oh I never went. I didnt wake up in time." Carly said looking at the teacher. "Are you serious?" the teacher asked her. "Well yeah. I was busy the night before." Carly said. "Carly this was a quiz grade." the teacher finished. "Okay. So." Carly replied. "Which means you get an F." she answered. "Yeah but I get that on all my quizes so what is new?"Carly asked. "Whatever." The teacher said giving up the fight. This assignment didnt go as planned.

"Brenda?" She said. "Well me and my mom started our day at Mall and made our way around to the jewlery storeand other stores." she said. "Wait you were suppose to go to work not shop." the teacher said. "Um my parents dont work though." Brenda said. "Well what do they do for a living?" the teacher asked her. "I dont know. My mom always shop." Brenda said. "Oky sit." the teacher said. "But Im not done. Anyway as I was saying! I wanna do what my mom does for a living because I mean seriously who doesnt want to shop all the time?" "Brenda sit!" the teacher said looking at her. "Okay. Im going." she replied.

"Sam?" the teacher said. "Okay well I dont live with my parents so this assignment didnt pretain to me so I didnt do it." Sam said not even bother getting up. "Its a quiz grade." The teacher said. "Yeah I know I heard you tell Carly but my parents dont live in the city let alone the state so how was I going to go to work with them?" Sam asked. "Who do you live with then?" The teacher asked. "Um my husband and his grandmother." She replied. "His grandmother doesnt work?" The teacher asked. "No shes like 70 isnt that like old people abuse? Aint there like old people labor laws like there is for children?" Sam asked confused. "Okay. Elizabeth you are next." The teacher said.

"Oh. Well I thought you's were kidding. I thought it was an option you know like that poetry project that was due today." Elizabeth said. The class busted out in chatter. "Thanks Elizabeth!" Somebody yelled from across the classroom. "What? Im sorry! I thought it was an option." she yelled back. "Class shut up!" The teacher yelled as the class got quiet. "We are done for today." The teacher said. "Wait I didnt go!" Jax said. "Oh just hand it in. I cant take it anymore. What has gotten into you all? The beginning of the school year we had just a few problems and now you's are all acting up." The teacher said.

"I can answer that!" AJ said while raising his hand. The teacher just looked at him with a look. "Its simply see; Elizabeth is a little whore ever since Lucky broke up with her for her best friend who use to date Nikolas Cassadine but then Courtney who's also a whore slept with him and got knocked up with twins and now dates Jason well who's just an idiot who's best friend dropped out of school and is now seeing Brenda from what I hear." AJ said. "You date Sonny!" Carly yelled across the classroom.

"Now them dating has Carly pissed off and Lorenzo has a crush on her but nobody knows it and he use to date Sam well who trashed her life by marrying Justus Ward and running away and Robin well she's just a little drunk considering she was found drunk walking with a kid named Stone who is also Sonny's friend and-" "AJ and Jax have hot and steamy gorilla sex everynight together because they are a bunch of queer bees and cant get girls to date them." Jason said as the class laughed.

A/N: Okay I know the essays werent as long as they were suppose to be but for reading sake that was long enough. And yes I know stupid but like I said its been really hard yet long over dur for an update so I hope you like fluff because thats all it was! Anyway read and review and hopefully a better idea will come to me soon and I can work on that but until then you can always check out One Day huh? Okay read and review!


	26. Curve Balls

Disclaimer: I dont own a damn thing Im not 18 so there you go!

A/N: Okay first off I wanna say thank you to all my reviewers I love feedback as much as I love... Im not finishing it finish it with whatever you please! Anyway Im sorry to say that Im going to stop writing for a while. 2, 3 weeks maybe more I dont know. This goes for all my stories so after today's updates no more for a while. I need to focus on more important things and get my life back in order and dont get me wrong that this isnt imortant cause it is but somethings come before this and well its time to put them first so I hope you like and let me know!

Life throws us curve balls alot of time. Some of them we can use to our advantage. Some however we cant. Sometimes it makes us question who we really love and who really loves us. Sometimes it turns a night of fun into horror and sometimes it throws you completely off guard. What will you do under these circumstances?

He walked through the front door. Knocking was never his specialty. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" He asked her. She quickly turned around. Last time she looked or thought she was the only one there. "Oh. Im debating." she said after the shocked worried off. "On?" he asked her. "Well Im craving a peanut butter sandwich or a mayo one." She said looking at the two containers that sat on the counter top with two silces of bread in the middle of them. "You dont like mayo though." He said. "Oh I know. Right? One of the kids are craving it and the other one is craving peanut butter which has me to believe one is a boy; he wants the mayo cause Nikolas liked mayo, and the other one a girl; she wants peanut butter like me." Courtney said with a smile and then turned to the counter. "I have it!" She said as a light bulb went off in her head.

"So Nana is barging shopping today which means that we have all afternoon to ourselves and since we havent had a lot of time alone together with school and then working I thought maybe we could just stay in bed today?" Justus said as he looked over at his underage wife. She let out a grin. "Sure!" She said with excitement. Lets just say married life isnt what she thought it would be. Not even close. "Good because I wasnt going to let you go anywhere until it was time for you to go to work." He said as he leaned over her and began kissing her. "Oh baby I dont even want to leave for work." She said as he looked at him. God had truely blessed their lives. Sure they were young and married but they were in love and thats all that matter and she couldnt ask for more and neither could he.

"Okay Brenda you ready?" Robin asked walking in. "Yeah!" Robin said loudly. "One no reason to yell Im right here and two, what the hell are you wearing? We arent going to church thats tomorrow. You look like the virgin marry for christ sakes!" Robin exclaimed looking at the white dress that went to the taller girl's knees that was spaghetti strapped. "I know Robin but I really like it!" Brenda said looking at herself in the long mirror. "Yeah and thats all fine and dandy babe but seriously you wanna knock em dead not make them wanna die." Robin said. "Here let me help you!" Robin said. "What-?" Brenda began to say. "Hush I got it!" Robin said as she began pinning the dress so it was shorter. "Oh yes and some nice-" Robin began to say as she looked at her shoes. "What the hell are those?" She asked pointing to her shoes. "There comfy!" Brenda yelled. "You are hopeless you know that?" Robin asked her.

"Hey Mrs. Spencer. Is Lucky here?" Emily asked walking into the living room where Laura and Lulu were watching 'Ice Age'. "Yeah dear. He's upstairs." Laura said looking at her. "Em?" Lulu asked standing up and walking over to her. "Yes dear?" Emily asked her. "How come you arent the one with Nikolas's babies? Didnt you's go out?" Lulu asked her. This big cloud of pain started pouring down on Emily. She didnt like thinking that the truth was that Courtney was carrying the only part of Nikolas left and not her. "Lulu honey? Thats enough." Laura said knowing it must be painful to be asked something like that.

"No its okay Mrs. Spencer. Um well you see Nikolas was dating Courtney before the accident thats why." Emily said. "Oh. But didnt he love you?" Lulu asked. There was another stab to the heart. "Yes but we werent in love like Courtney and Nikolas. You see being in love and loving someone is two different things." Emily said as she wanted to cry. "Oh." was all Lulu could respond. "Lets finish watching this Lulu." Laura said looking at her only daughter. "Okay. Bye Emily!" Lulu said walking back over to her chair. "Okay." Emily said walking up the steps. She never thought she would have to face questions like that before.

"What do you have?" Jason asked her. "Im going to make a mayo and peanut butter sandwich." She said as she began spreading the peanut butter on the bread. "Eww Court!" Jason said looking at her. "It cant be that bad besides Im eating for like two- I take that back three here." She said as she put the two peices of bread together. "Oh shit what time is it?" She asked him walking by him as she shoved half the sandwich into her mouth. God could she eat. Jason thought. "One o'clock. Why?" Jason asked her. "Shit!" Courtney said as she walked up the steps.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked going after her. "I told Lulu that I would take her out to look at baby things. Dad gave me money to get some things. He said since its two of the little ones to go ahead and start buying now cause they are going to make us poor!" Courtney said as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her pocket book. "Oh I thought maybe we could see a movie or something." Jason said following her. "Baby I would really like too but I promised and I would invite you but its going to be just me and Lulu." Courtney said looking at him. "I love you." She said before getting in her car. "Yeah I love you too." He said back not sure if she really meant the words or not.

"Justus!" Nana said as she walked into her house. No answer. "Now I know that boy is still here just where on god's green earth is he?" Nana said as she began walking to the back of the house with the paper in her hand. She opened his door. "Boy!" She said as she saw Sam and him in the bed. "Its-" she said as she smacked him on the head with the paper as Sam made the covers tighter around her. "After-" she hit him again. "One-" he tried covering his head but it didnt work cause she aimed for the back.

"I dont have that many brain cells now as it is!" He yelled as she screamed. "O'clock." she whacked him one more good time. "Ouch Nana!" He screeched. "Sam dear you need a ride to work?" Nana asked her nicely. "No ma'am." She said. "Okay." Nana said as she began walking out. "Damn kids these days! I dont need no more youngins." she said slamming the door. Sam began laughing. "Not funny." Justus said. "That shit hurt." He finished as she continued to laugh.

"Hold on Em." Lucky said as he answered his phone. "Its Liz." He said rolling his eyes. A second later her phone began ringing. "Its Jase." She said looking at him. Two minutes later they were both off the phone. "He needs somebody to talk too." Emily said. "Yeah Elizabeth said it was important too." Lucky said looking at her. "Okay. Well you wanna meet up later then for dinner?" Emily asked him. "Yeah sure. Kelly's six o'clock." He replied before giving her a kiss and they were both out the door.

"Hey girls!" Stone yelled from across the mall. "Hey!" Robin said running up to him and hugging him. "I missed you." she said. "We were together last night." He said back to her. "Oh I know but still." She said. "I missed you too then." he said back to her. "So we are going to walk around here til later and then go to that new club across town and have a little fun on this wonderful Saturday." Stone said as they began walking. "You look nice." Sonny said looking at Brenda. "Thanks. Compliments of my dresser Ms. Robin Scorpio." Brenda said as she smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile too." Sonny said. "Okay Sonny shes with you know stop using lame pick up lines!" Stone yelled as him and Robin were in front of them. "What? Its the truth!" Sonny yelled back as Brenda began to blush. This was the night that she would never forget because what was suppose to be so perfect and fun would turn out wrong and into horror as somebody that wasnt invited tagged along everywhere and would later get her alone.

"Hey Jason whats so important?" Emily asked as she came up on him sitting on the brench that was located on Elm St. pier. "Oh good your here. Tell me Im not a fool. That Im not stupid and that she really loves me." Jason said looking at her. "Courtney?" Emily asked sitting beside him. "Yeah. Tell me that if Nikolas was alive that I would still be with Court and not him." Jason said looking at Emily. She was speechless. Why was Courtney on everybody's mind today as well as Nikolas? "Jase-" Emily began to say but suddenly stopped. "What Im a fool aint I? Courtney's only with me because she doesnt want to be alone. She shouldnt have to be but she's only playing me right?" Jason said looking at Emily.

"Jason I dont know. Nobody knows except God and Courtney herself. She loves you and maybe she doesnt want to get to close too fast cause of what happened with Nikolas. Got to close to fast and it was over before it even really started." Emily said. "Do you think she loved him?" Jason asked her. "Or better yet still does even though he's not here?" Jason said as Emily just looked at him not sure how to answer that. "She says she wants me to be a part of this baby but pushes me away everytime I get close so what do I do?" He asked as a tear escaped his right eye.

"Hey Elizabeth whats the emergency?" Lucky asked her as he saw her in the park. "Oh good you made it!" She said wiping away tears. This was going perfectly she thought. "Okay what is it though? I was a little busy you know." Lucky said looking at her. "Im pregnant and its yours!" She said looking at him as his mouth dropped. He was in complete and utter shock. This was going to destroy him and Emily and his mom.

A/N: Like let me know! Thanks!


	27. Baby Names

Chapter: 27 I wanna say! I have a bad memory and its late!

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing especially this but I did which I owned a certain somebody and dont worry one day I'll get him too! Lmao okay nobody really wanted to know that or needed to know that!

"Jason I dont know." Emily said softly as his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Hey baby. Where are you at?" The voice said on the other line. "Im talking to Emily. Where are you at?" He asked her back. Emily could tell who it was just by the way he was talking and now smiling. "Oh Im on my way back to my house." She said softly.

"Oh. I thought you were going to be shopping for a little while longer?" Jason asked. He shouldnt let things like this bother him. "I was going to but I decided against it I made up my mind on what I wanted to do tonight and it involves you so whenever you get done or whenever you arent busy just come see me." She said as he smiled. "I'll be over there shortly." He replied. "Love you." She said into the phone. "Love you too." he said before they both hung up.

"You guys ready to go to the party?" Robin asked Brenda, Sonny and Stone. "Yea." Brenda said. "Okay. Then lets go!" Robin said as they exited the mall and went to the car. "Where is this party at?" Brenda asked as her and Sonny got into his car. "I dont know. Robin mentioned it to Stone the other day and we went from there." Sonny said looking at her. "So why did you drop out of school?" Brenda asked Sonny.

She didnt understand why somebody would quit in their senior year. "School isnt for me." Sonny said looking at her. "Well school isnt for all of us but still. You make do with it." Brenda said."You have a point there." Sonny replied as they continue to drive. He looked over and flashed his dimples at her as she smiled back at him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Something was different about Sonny. He wasnt the person she thought he was all these years.

"What do you mean you are pregnant?" Lucky said looking at her. "Thats right." Elizabeth said looking at him. "How do you even know its mine? You've been such a slut these past couple of weeks." Lucky said. "Because Im three months stupid!" She said yelling at him. He was shocked and couldnt believe it. "I know its a shock to you. Hell it was to me but I think we can make it work and be a real family for our baby." Elizabeth said sitting down next to him on the bench.

"I dont know. I need to talk to Emily." Lucky said. "I cant believe that you would still wanna be with her and not me and your baby Lucky. Your baby!" She said again. "I cant deal with this." he said as he stood up and walked off. She smiled. She hoped this was going to work the way she planned it and so far it was.

"I think this is it." Sonny said as the rest of the car ride was silent. "Yeah I guess so." Brenda said as he cut off the car. They got out of the car and walked up to Robin and Stone. "Oh my god! Look how big this house is!" Robin said looking around. "Yeah who's party is it?" Sonny asked her. "Oh I dont know." Robin said. "I mean I know the kids name I just dont know him." She answered.

"Okay what is the kids name then?" She asked him. "Um. Its-" she said as she thought to herself. "I forgot." she replied looking at the two of them and then started to laugh. "Oh god I love you!" Stone said pulling her into a kiss. "I love you too." She relpied kissing him back. "Okay well me and Sonny are actually going to make it inside. We'll see you in there." Brenda said as Robin and Stone continue to kiss one another.

"Pick up!" Lucky siad into the phone. "Hold on Jase." Emily said as she answered her phone. "I need to see you. Now!" Lucky replied to her hello. "Um okay. Im with Jason right now on the pier." She said into the phone. "Im on my way over there." Lucky said before hanging up. "Lucky?" Jason asked. "Yeah." She replied. "I'm going to go anyway. Courtney is at home and she said she figured out what she was going to do tonight and it involved me." Jason said with a grin.

Emily just laughed because she knew what he was thinking. "I wouldnt get too excited. You dont even know if thats what she wants you for. It could be to change the light bulb in her room or to wash her car." Emily said before he walked off. She sat there wondering what in the hell could be so important that it couldnt wait til they met up for dinner.

"Wow!" Brenda said as her and Sonny walked in. "Yeah this is one hell of a party." He replied looking at her. "Wanna dance?" Sonny asked her. "Sure." She replied as they made their way through the crowd in the dark and began dancing. There was a lot of people at this party and Brenda or Sonny didnt recogonize most of them. There was a few they knew but not a lot of them.

They continue to dance a little while longer before Brenda started looking around. "Whats wrong?" Sonny asked her. "Where is Robin at?" Brenda asked him. "Probably still with Stone why?" Sonny asked her. "What time is it?" Brenda asked him. "Um I dont know why what is wrong Brenda?" Sonny asked her. "I've gotta call my parents and tell them Im staying with Robin. I'll be right back." She said walking away. "Brenda wait!" Sonny said walking behind her but because it was so crowded and dark he lost her.

"Court?" Jason said knocking on her door. "Come in!" She yelled. She was laying in her bed already dressed in her pajamas. After all it was already dark outside. "Come lay with me." She said as she scooted over. It was things like this that she did that made him fall in love with her. "So?" Jason said. "So if you thought you were getting booty because I wanted some you were wrong." she said with a smile.

He shook his head. She looked over at him and put her arm over his body. "I love you Jason." She said softly into his ear. "I love you Courtney." he replied as she kissed him and then pulled away. "We are going to pick out baby names." she said as she pulled the book out. "You dont even know what you are having though." Jason replied. "Yeah we jsut pick two names for each duh!" She replied. "Okay." he said with a smile.

"Lucky what is so important?" Emily asked him. "Elizabeth said that she is pregnant." he replied quickly. "What?" Emily said looking at him. This was not going to happen to her again. Sure she and Nikolas wasnt together when he got Courtney pregnant or afterwards because of circumstances but that shot any chance of them getting back together again down even if the accident havent had happen and now Lucky was going to be taken away from her too.

"Elizabeth told me she was three months pregnant and Em I dont know what to do." Lucky said looking at her. "Have you told your mom yet?" Emily asked him. "No not yet. Im scared too actually." he replied. "Want me to come with?" She asked him. "Please?" He asked her. "Okay lets go tell your mom and take it from there." She said as she stood up and they left the pier.

"Brenda!" Sonny yelled as he made his way out of the crowd. Now was not the time for her to be wandering off by herself. He pulled out his cell phone and looked for her number. He looked and looked until he realized he didnt have it. He had to find Robin now. He walked outside and didnt see Brenda, Robin or Stone anywhere. He was starting to worry. This place was beyond crowded. He began walking to his car that was parked behind Robin's.

He opened the door and looked around and thought maybe he had her number somewhere. He slammed the door frustrated. "Whats wrong?" A voice said behind him. "What is Brenda's number?" Sonny asked her. "Where is she?" Robin asked. "I dont know. She walked out. She said she had to call her parents." Sonny said. "We have to find her." Robin said. "I know." Sonny said as they all began walking back to the party.

"Hello Brenda!" A voice said behind her. "Whos there?" she asked as she looked around and didnt see anybody. The next thing she knew somebody came up behind her and covered her mouth. "Shh." they said into her ear as they gagged her. She began crying. "Dont worry. Im not going to harm you." They said.

"We are just going to have a little fun." they said coldy as they carried her into the nearest room. She began kicking and elbowing them. "Stop now! Or I can make this harder then it has to be." they said pissed off. "You wanna live correct?" they asked as she nodded her head yes. "Then you will do as I say." they said as they shut the bedroom door and locked it behind them.

"Okay so lets start with the boy's names first." Courtney said. "Okay." Jason replied. "If I have two boys Im naming them Nikolas and Jason." she said with a smile ."And if you only have one he should be named after Nikolas." Jason finished. She looked at him. Most guys wouldnt even think about that yet he suggested it. "I was thinking that." Courtney said softly. "You need too." He replied back to her. "Okay. Girls." She said.

"I dont know." Jason said looking at her. "I like Lila and I like Lauren for Nikolas's mother but I dont know." Courtney replied. "Baby name the babies what ever you want. You dont need anybody to chose them for you." He said looking at her. "What about Natalie Michelle that way its close to Nikolas's name and my fathers name and if I have two the other girls name be Lauren Morgan?" she asked him. "I like them both because whatever you are happy with I am." He said looking at her. She smiled.

"I love you Mr. Morgan." she said with a smile. "I love you too Ms. Matthews." he replied before pulling her into a kiss. He pulled away. "I thought we werent doing anything tonight?" he asked her as her hands were going up his shirt. "If you dont want to thats fine with me." She said as she pulled her hands out and began to ge tup. "Nope come back here!" He said grabbing her and started kissing her again.

"Lucky whats wrong?" His mother asked him. "Mom there is something I have to tell you." He replied. "What is it?" she asked. "Elizabeth is pregnant and the baby is mine." he replied. "What!" Laura exclaimed. "I cant believe this Lucky!" She screamed. "Why are you getting so mad about? Courtney is knocked up by Nikolas with twins! Oh wait that doesnt count because he's the oldest huh?" Lucky asked. Laura smack him right in the face. "Those babies that Courtney is carrying was concieved for a reason. God took one we loved and bless us with two!" His mother finished before walking off in tears.

"She always favored Nikolas more." Lucky said. "Lucky I dont think comparing your situation to Nikolas's, who is dead by the way,was a good idea. Everybody looks at her being pregnant a miracle." Emily finished. "What about you?" he asked her. "Deep down I do too and so do you. Your mom is right. Nikolas died and those babies are a part of him that we still have left." she replied as she pulled him into a hug.

"I still cant find Brenda!" Robin exclaimed as they now been looking for an hour. "Did anybody look upstairs?" Sonny asked. "No. Why dont you why me and Stone continue to look downstairs." Robin said as Sonny nodded his head. He creeped up the steps. He looked in all the rooms except the last one on the left. He slowly opened the door and hollared her name. No answer.

He looked around and saw that the bed was a mess and then heard a crying noise coming from the side of it. He slowly made his way around the other side and there she was. Shaking. Crying. "Brenda whats wrong?" Sonny asked as he tried touching her and she back away from him. "Oh my god." he said as he realized what had happen. She had been raped.

A/N: Okay so what! I wasnt good at the whole rape thing but do you know how hard that was? Seriously? Anyway feedback is always loved all forms of it! Thanks to anybody who does give it! Everybody should!


	28. Unexpectant!

**Chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing so that means no suing!**

**A/N: Ay sorry I went to write for the little ones but the big ones wanted to come out and play:D Anyway its long and kinda boring if you asked me but my emotions has all been shot one minute Im fine the next I bust into tears because of my kitty and Wensday made four years that my poppy has been dead so bare with me? Please? Hope you like though!**

How come its easier to confide in people you never really talked to before? Sure you know they existed but no words were ever exchanged. What you think is going to be you future turns out to be the complete opposite and yet you find out whats the best for yourself in the meantime. And then theres the one person that you will always need in your life despite how mean you are but they'll be the ones to help you get through any crisis together regardless if its pregnancy or something you blame yourself for.

"Courtney!" A voice said softly as they pushed her shoulder.

"Mmm." She said as she was still asleep.

"I need your help. You have to wake up." The voice told her.

She grunted as she rolled over.

"Where's Jason?" She said noticing he wasnt beside her.

"I dont need Jason's help. I need yours." The person told her.

"Okay with what?" She said looking at him as she sat up.

"Its Brenda. Something happened." They said.

"What? What happened Sonny?" Courtney said as she looked at her older brother.

"She was raped." Sonny said not making eye contact.

"Take her to the hospital! Why are you asking me for help anyway?" Courtney wondered why Sonny would come to her.

"For that reason." He said as she saw the fear in his eyes.

"Stone this shouldn't have happened!" Robin exclaimed looking at him.

"It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"No it is my fault!" She shouted pushing him away.

"If I wasnt a bad friend then Brenda would never have been trying to make things right between us!" She finished as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Stone shouted after her.

"I dont know. All I know is I have got to think. I need time alone." She said as she continued to walk away.

"Robin thats not a good idea. Who ever did this to Brenda could come after you next!" Stone screamed after her.

"I deserve it!" She shouted back at him as Stone ran to catch up with her.

"Listen to me!" he said grabbing her arm.

"This isnt your fault. This isnt Sonny's or Brenda's or my fault either. Its the sick bastard who decide to do it!" Stone said almost out of breath.

"But-" She began to say as tears came from her eyes.

"But nothing. Its all going to be okay and I promise you that Im going to do everything I can to find this psycho okay?" Stone said as she nodded her head.

"Lucky." Emily said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He said looking at the floor.

"I dont think that was the best approach do you?" Emily responded at him.

"I know. It just pisses me off every time to think that I will never live up to the expectations my mother set for Nikolas." Lucky said looking at her.

"You aren't Nikolas! You dont have to follow in his footsteps or do what he did." Emily said.

"No I dont but Im headed that way aint I?" He said looking at her.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Emily said looking at him.

"Dating you and then getting somebody else pregnant." Lucky responded.

"You cant keep comparing your and Nikolas's situation all the time. It doesn't do you any good." Emily said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"There was no 'Nikolas and Emily' when he got Courtney pregnant. In fact it was 'Nikolas and Courtney'." Emily began to say as he just looked at her.

"It was still 'Nikolas and Courtney' when the accident happened." She continued on.

"And who knows. If he was alive there still might be a 'Nikolas and Courtney' or 'Nikolas and whoever." Emily said looking at him.

"But there was no me and Nikolas and never will be again even if he lived." Emily finished as he just looked at her.

"I want to be with you and if you are honest with yourself you'll see you want to be with me too." She said as he just looked at her.

"Hey Carly!" Lorenzo said as he walked onto the docks where she was sitting.

"Hey." She said softly looking at him and turning away.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh its nothing really." She said looking at him.

"Well it must be something if you are crying." He replied as he sat down beside her.

"If I tell you my problem will you tell me yours?" She asked him.

"Sure. I could confide in somebody." Lorenzo replied.

"Okay. I lost the only best friend I ever had and the love of my love." She said as more tears came.

"Courtney and Sonny? The brother and sister duo?" Lorenzo asked as she smiled from his remark.

"Yeah." She answered as he looked at her.

"How did that happen?" He asked her.

"Well I lost Courtney first. We argued about things. I guess Im a little jealous since she is the center of attention because she is pregnant so I became friends with Elizabeth." She said as he shook his head.

"Yeah not so wise. Anyway I went to a party got drunk and slept with her boyfriend Patrick and thats how I lost Sonny." Carly finished.

"Wow!" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah so what about you whats your problem?" She asked him.

"I let go of the best thing that ever happened to me." He said looking into her eyes.

Sonny told his little sister what had happened.

"Where is she now?" Courtney asked him.

"In the car." Sonny responded.

"Why hasn't she been taken to the hospital yet?" Courtney asked him with furry.

"She refuses to go and you know how I am with making people do what they dont want to do." He responded.

"Ugh! Let me go talk to her." Courtney said as she threw her covers over.

"By the way where is Jason at?" She asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know he was even here?" Sonny replied.

"He was. Where is he now is the question." Courtney said slipping her slippers on and walking down the steps.

Courtney and Sonny walked out of the house and she looked at him.

"Im going to sit in there and talk to her. You stay right there!" Courtney order before opening the driver's door.

"Brenda?" Courtney said softly after she shut the door.

They were never really friends but didn't hate each other either.

It took Brenda a minute before looking over at Courtney.

"You need to go to the hospital to get test run and I know you dont want to go but you need to because you need to file this so they can get the twisted freak who did this." Courtney said calmly.

"What are my parents going to say once they find out I lied?" She said as more tears came down.

"Honey they wont care about that if they really love you. They want whats best for you besides they dont have to notify your parents if you dont want them too." Courtney said looking at her.

"How do you know?" Brenda asked her.

"I've been in a situation sort of like yours before." Courtney said as that memory played in her head and brought tears to her eyes.

"What happened?" Brenda asked her quietly.

"So what are you going to do about this Lucky?" Emily asked him softly as they sat in silence.

"I dont know. I dont know if I should get back together with her for the sake of our child or what." He replied.

"Staying with somebody because they have your baby is never good. You should be together because you love each other." Emily said as she put her arm around his neck.

"I know that. I always told myself I would follow that but its different. I have a duty as a father and I want to be the best one I possibly can." Lucky replied.

"I know you want to be and I know you are going to be but you can be a great father and not be with Elizabeth also." Emily said as he looked at her.

"You're right I'll give you that much but." He responded as he looked at her.

"I want to try and make things right between us. Maybe try and get back what we had." Lucky said as a tear came to Emily's eye.

"I dont want to hurt you but this is for the best." Lucky said looking at her.

"Thats your way of telling me its over isnt it?" She asked him as the tears came.

He just say there and looked at her.

"Lucky I need to know if you are breaking up with me or not?" Emily exclaimed as he turned away.

"Who would that be? Sam or Robin!" Carly exclaimed.

"I use to think Sam and I would get marry and have kids but then I fell for Robin." He responded looking at her.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me and then it hit me one day." he said looking at Carly.

"What did?" She asked him softly.

"That I could never give her what she needs or deserves." Lorenzo replied.

"Why do you say that?" Carly asked curiously.

"Because its true." He started to say.

"She is so smart and beautiful and Im dumb as a box of bricks and I would be holding her back of all her dreams." He continued to say as she listened.

"All of the many things she could accomplish in life and I didn't want to be the reason for that so I told myself I had to let her go." He finished.

"You loved her huh?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah and I think I still do. I just dont know how to turn those feelings off." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You cant thats the secret." Carly said as she was now smiling.

"Yeah I figured that one." He said as he shook his head.

"Have you ever told Robin what you just told me?" Carly asked him.

"No. I cant." Lorenzo replied.

"Well I think you should." Carly said as he just looked at her.

"Okay let me see. My first real boyfriend was two years older then me. I was in the eighth grade. Him in tenth Right before I moved here." Courtney said as Brenda nodded her head.

"We dated for six months and it was right before I would be moving here because we moved here in June right after our school let out. Anyway." She said as she continued.

"He wanted to take our relationship to the next level I guess you could say and I didn't want too." Courtney said.

"He always mentioned it but never really pushed the issue until one night." Brenda listened as she saw this was not a good memory.

"We were at his house and he asked me again and I told him no and we got in a huge argument and he threw me up against the wall and then on his bed." Courtney continued as tears slowly and quietly flowed from her eyes.

"He held me down to where I could barely move." Courtney said as Brenda began crying again.

"I tried screaming and he put his hands over my mouth to where I couldn't be heard." She said looking down because it had been a long time since she thought of this.

"He ripped off my shit and had my pants half way down when I finally kicked him between the legs." Courtney said as Brenda laughed.

"Yeah funny now wasnt then though." Courtney said as she smiled.

"Anyway I was able to push him off and I started making my way to his door before he came up behind me and knocked me unconscience." Courtney continued.

"I woke up in his bed not knowing what had happen. I cried and I told Sonny and he took me to the hospital. Come to find out he didn't rape me." Courtney said as Brenda looked at her.

"I was in such relief and Sonny went over to his house, beat the shit out of him and supposively the reason why he didn't rape me that night was because he didn't know if I was still alive or not." Courtney said looking at her.

"You got lucky." Brenda said.

"In a way yes. Brenda you didn't ask to get rape okay? Let Sonny take you to the hospital to get examen." Courtney claimed.

"Will you go with us?" Brenda asked as Courtney looked at her not knowing what she should say.

"Hey Elizabeth its me I was thinking that we should talk. Can you meet me on the docks in thirty minutes?" Lucky asked her.

"Okay thanks." He said as he hung the phone up.

"Lucky are you going to tell me what we are at the moment?" Emily asked pretty pissed off.

"Im not sure. I just need sometime to think." Lucky said as he got up and walked out the door.

She sat there for a moment and decided to go ahead down to the docks.

She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she wasnt about to get played because she had a feeling thats what was going to happen.

Emily walked down to the docks and Elizabeth was already there.

"Dont you know three's a crowd?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Im simply going for a walk." Emily replied walking past her.

"Yeah well you and Lucky are over I mean face it Emily. He's going to be with the mother of his child." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Whatever! You're probably not even pregnant and if you are its probably not Lucky's." Emily said turning around.

"You see Im smarter then that. Im not as stupid as you or everyone else thinks" Elizabeth replied.

Emily laughed. "Is that your way of saying there is no baby?" Emily asked her.

"Whats it too you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Im going to call Sonny." Stone said as he started dialing a number.

"Hey Sonny its me." He said after Sonny picked up.

"Where is Brenda? How is she? Did you talk her into going to the hospital yet?" Stone asked him.

He put his hand over the phone and looked at Robin.

"Brenda is sitting in his car she's okay at the moment and Courtney is talking to her and he says its going well." Stone told Robin as she nodded her head.

"Oh okay. We'll meet you there." Stone said before hanging up.

"They are going to the hospital. I told him we would meet him there so we have to go now." Stone said as him and Robin got in the car and left.

They made small talk all the way there but Robin still couldn't help but to feel that this was still her fault regardless of what Stone or Sonny said.

"How can you do that to someone!" Emily exclaimed.

"How can you go sleep with your best friends boyfriend all because your boyfriend died and somebody else is pregnant with his kids?" Elizabeth screamed back.

"You are twisted do you know that?" Emily asked her.

"What can I say. I want what I want." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Lucky's not going to believe this." Emily said.

"Believe what?" Lucky asked her.

"That you want to be with me and that I still love you." Liz said quickly.

"Lucky she's not pregnant! She lied to you!" Emily shouted.

"What? No I did not! I really am!" Elizabeth shouted second.

The two of them started yelling at each other.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucky said as silence came over them.

"Elizabeth I heard the two of you talking so I do know you're not pregnant. I cant believe you would actually stoop so low!" Lucky said looking at her.

"And Emily I cant believe that you would come here to eavesdrop on our conversation. I thought you were better then that so I made up my mind." Lucky said looking at the two of them.

"You both can go to hell I dont want either one of yous." Lucky said before walking away.

Sonny and Courtney sat out in the waiting room with Stone as Robin went in the room with Brenda.

"Can I see your phone?" Courtney asked looking at Sonny.

"For?" He asked her.

"I need to call Jason. I need to know where he is at." Courtney exclaimed.

"When did you become his mother and where is yours?" Sonny asked her.

"Im his girlfriend and he's starting to worry me which isnt good since Im pregnant but if you want to keep asking questions then go ahead. And he's not picking up for me." Courtney responded as Robin came down the hallway.

"Here." Sonny said as he handed his sister the phone.

"The cop just left." Robin said as Jason finally picked up.

"Where the hell are you and why wouldnt you answer for me?" Courtney exclaimed as they all looked at her.

"Sorry." She said looking at them and getting quiet.

"What friends house?" Courtney asked him.

"Oh how do you know I dont know him just because he doesn't go to our school?" Courtney asked him.

"What all did she tell him?" Sonny asked her.

"What time did you leave me house?" Courtney asked him.

"She was attacked about mid-night and all she knows is her raper has blonde hair and its somebody she knows and knows her. They said they went to school together. Thats all she is saying right now." Robin said as Courtney listened and then dropped the phone.

"Whats wrong Court?" Sonny asked her as they all looked at her.

"Jason left the house about eleven thirty. He said he got to his friends house about mid-night. Do you think Jason is Brenda's attacker?" Courtney asked as tears filled her eyes and they all looked at her.

**A/N: Sorry its kinda sucky and do you like reading it like this or my usual way? Let me know I need to know what yous like because that helps me! I really do take your advice and ideas so leave them! Thanks!**


	29. Mr Harris

**Heads up this chapter has nothing and I mean nothing to do with the story!**

**Chapter 29:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so no suing!**

**A/N: I think Im writing about five stories at the moment so Im going to try and cut that down so if you want me to continue with this story let me know or its getting deleted and dont think it wont because I already deleted two of my other stories so yeah five is too much and Im co-writing one with Ay so yeah :D Anyway enjoy the chapter! Beware its sucky!**

Theres always that time during the school year when you have a sub and sometimes the sub is cool and sometimes they aren't! What happens when little things piss off the sub and one by one people get sent out of the classroom? Who's the first and last to go? And what did they do or say to get sent out?

The substitute walked in the classroom as the bell rung.

Only two four students were seated in the classroom at the desk right dab in the middle of the front row.

"Mm this cant be right." the teacher said looking over the roster.

"What are your names and where is the rest of the class?" The teacher asked.

"Jax and AJ and they'll be here in a moment." AJ responded as the door opened.

"Who are yous?" The teacher asked as three students walked in the classroom.

"Oh um well Im Robin." Robin said as she walked in followed by two other people.

"Okay and you two?" the teacher asked.

"I am Brenda.." she said taking her seat beside Robin.

"I am Jason." Jason said as he sat down in the back row closet to the door.

"Okay so then we are just missing Caroline-" he began to say.

"Here." said the girl walking in the classroom and sitting down on the opposite side of Jason.

"Okay so then the only people we have left would be Emily, Lucky, and Lo... Lorenzo. He must be Spanish." The teacher said as the three of them walked in.

"Sorry." they all said in unison as they sat down in the middle row.

"Thats fine everybody else was late as well as Miss Samantha and Miss Courtney. Are they absent?" the teacher asked.

"No." Jason responded.

"Then they are skipping." The teacher said.

"They are in the bathroom." Jason told him.

"Well they aren't in class so they are skipping." the teacher said irritated back to Jason.

"They aren't skipping! Courtney got sick and Sam helped her to the bathroom." He was starting to get pissed.

"Dont speak without raising you hand." the teacher said.

"Jesus Christ!" Jason replied.

"What was that?" the teacher asked him.

"I said cheese and rice." Jason said back to him as the door opened and the two girls walked in.

"You okay?" Jason asked the blonde who nodded her head.

"Mr. Jason you are not allowed to talk." the teacher said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked loudly as she sat down next to Courtney.

"Im your teacher for today." the guy said.

"Oh my god! What happened to Mr. Brown? You didn't eat him did you! Just because he was so little and your so..." she began to think of the right word to say as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Big boned doesn't give you a right to go around eating little people." Sam quickly said as the rest of the class began to laugh.

"Your teacher is out today because his wife had her baby last night." the teacher responded angerly.

"He was married?" Sam asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered her back.

"I never knew that. He is cute though like whoa! Cuter then this fool!" She said looking at the sub.

"Since you were too busy skipping Ms. Samantha." he began as she cut him off.

"Its Sam and I wasnt skipping." She said looking at him.

"As I was saying you are not allowed to talk without raising your hand first." he said looking at her.

"To anybody or just you?" Sam asked loudly.

"You never raised your hand." He said.

"Oh my god!" She responded huffy as she shot her hand up.

He just looked at her and then went on.

"My name is Mr. Harris and as you know I am your sub." he said looking at her.

"What the hell! You told me to raise my hand and you aren't even going to call on me?" Sam said as she put her hand down and yelled it at him.

"Grab your book. You are going to detention." he said as he picked up the phone to call Mr. Senator; The detention teacher.

"You are whacked you know that?" Sam said as she stood up and grabbed her books and walked out.

"Wait for your pass!" the teacher yelled after her.

"Shove it up your ass!" She yelled before the door shut.

"Kids these days have no respect." he said as he made his little phone call.

"No we do."Jason said.

The teacher just shot him a quick glance and then looked over at Lorenzo.

"Head up." the teacher said as Lorenzo continued to have his head down.

"I said head up!" he demanded.

"Man I dont feel good!" Lorenzo shouted back at him.

"Fine go lay your head down with Mr. Senator then." he said as he picked up his phone.

"I aint going." Lorenzo replied looking at him.

"Oh yes you are." Mr. Harris replied.

"The hell I am. Do you look like my daddy? No so get on somewhere and leave a person alone for once." Lorenzo said looking at him and then putting his head on the desk.

"Lorenzo now!" The teacher yelled after he got off the phone.

"Just go." Emily said as she sat to the right of him.

"Wont you here yesterday?" Lorenzo asked him.

"Yes I was." the teacher quickly said.

"You looked cute in your suit you should wear it more often." Lorenzo said as he grabbed his bookbag and walked out the door.

The class made laughter within as the teacher just got more frustrated.

"Quiet class. Lets get started." he said as somebody raised their hand.

"Who's going to be next?" Jason said as he looked around the classroom.

"Looks like AJ wants to play and what was that?" he said as the class started laughing.

"Jax wants to be his contender? Ooo wow we are going to have a fun round three." Jason said as everybody laughed except for them.

"Why cant we talk in here? Its not like you are teaching anyway?" Robin asked the teacher.

"If everybody would listen I could." Mr. Harris said.

"Well today is Friday and we dont do anything on Friday." Brenda said looking at the teacher.

"Well Im your sub and it says different here so." he stated.

"Man this is bullshit." Lucky said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I knew I should have skipped this period." Lucky said looking at Emily.

"He seems kinda queer." she said looking over at him and then back at Lucky.

"Wait I think we have two more people in the race baby." Jason said looking at Courtney.

"Please stop. You are going to get in trouble!" She said looking at him.

"No I wont." Jason replied looking at her.

"We are going to do the chapter review on page 651 of your text books." The teacher said as he opened the book on the desk.

"Um we dont have books." Emily said looking at the teacher.

"Why not?" the teacher asked her.

"Because today is Friday and we dont do anything thats why." Emily responded.

"You are suppose to raise your hand before speaking." the teacher said.

"Dude what is with you and this raising the hand." Lucky asked him.

The teacher just looked at him.

"Tell him what he's won Johnny!" Jason said in the back of the classroom.

"He won a free pass to go see Mr. Senator." Jason responded in a deep voice as Courtney was the only one besides Carly who found it funny.

"Shut-up Jason!" AJ said looking at him.

"Thats it you are going to Mr. Senator! We dont use language like that!" The teacher said as he picked up his phone and the class started laughing.

"What! Shut up is not a bad word!" AJ exclaimed.

"In my classroom it is!" The teacher said as he began talking on the phone.

"Awww be a team player AJ! We are only ten minute into class and there are three of yous down there give it twenty and we will all be!" Jason said looking at him.

"Shut up Jason!" AJ said once again.

"Go now young man!" The teacher said handing him his pass.

"Johnny said goodbye!" Jason said as AJ walked out.

"Young man please stop writing!" the teacher said looking at Jax.

"You told us to do chapter review mate." Jax said in his accent.

"Stop trying to be funny and not yet I wasnt finished." the teacher said looking at him.

"Oh looky there Johnny, the Aussie dont want to feel left out! His boyfriend left him." Jason said as Courtney laughed.

"Shut up mate!" Jax said looking at Jason.

"Ooh and he wants to go for the same reason as his boyfriend." Jason said as Courtney continue to laugh.

"Young man pack your things." the teacher said as he picked up his favorite toy and called again.

"Why does he keep saying young man when he is only like five years older then us?" Lucky said.

"I dont want no talking." the teacher said as Emily began to say something.

"There you go! Go to room 614." he said handing him a note on it.

"Whatever." Jax said as he got up from his seat.

"How about we tell Jax what he's won Johnny!" Jason said.

"Mr. Jason." The teacher exclaimed.

"How come he hasn't been sent out yet?" Lucky asked the teacher.

"How come you didn't raise your hand?" The teacher asked Lucky.

"Whats with all this raising the hand bullshit today?" Lucky shouted.

"Pack your things." the teacher said.

"Pssh. Shit I didn't take anything out! Peace guys!" Lucky said as he walked out of the classroom.

"He wasnt wasting anytime was he? He wants to pop a few pills before he goes up there!" Jason said as Courtney laughed.

"Steroid mother-fucker." he finished as Courtney continue to laugh.

The phone began to ring.

"Ms. Caroline, Ms. Brenda and Ms. Robin you three are needed in the office." the teacher said looking at the three of them.

"For?" Brenda asked the teacher.

"Didn't say." the teacher said looking at them.

"Thank god!" Robin said as she stood up and began walking out the door.

"I know he is so stupid!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Lets leave when we get done up here and go shopping." Brenda finished as Robin looked at her.

"I can go for that." Robin said as they walked out of the classroom.

"Lucky doesn't take steroids Jason." Emily said looking at him.

"Donkey slong he doesn't Emily!" Jason exclaimed back at her.

"There aint no way in that hot place that he can go from lifting five pound sugar bags to 175 in like two weeks!" Jason finished.

"Whatever!" Emily said as she stood up.

"Where are you going Miss?" The teacher asked her.

"To the bathroom!" Emily exclaimed.

"Did you ask?" he asked her.

"No!" Jason quickly added in there.

"Shut up Jason!" Emily said looking at him as he laughed.

"Theres another one for the books. Hey baby does that make three or four?" he asked Courtney as she shrugged her shoulders but laughed.

"You can go see Mr. Senator and stop by the bathroom on your way! We dont talk like that!" The teacher said looking at her.

"Man what ever! This class sucks anyway!" She said as she grabbed her bookbag and walked out.

"Bye!" Jason said as she walked out.

"We are the only ones left baby! I say we get busy on the desk." Jason replied as she smiled.

"I vote not." she said pushing him in his chest.

"Why not?" He said.

"Jason I am not going to have sex with you on the desk! Thats just... eww...nasty!" She exclaimed as she laughed that he would even suggested it.

"Ma'am you need to stop laughing and move up front." the teacher said.

"Why?" Courtney asked him.

"Because you are too chatty back there." the teacher exclaimed.

"Well you got rid of everybody else so why cant we talk?" she asked him.

"Because I said now lets go move!" the teacher said loudly.

"You better watch who you are talking too." Jason said.

"I wasnt talking to you so stay out of it." he said rudely.

"Im telling you not to mess with me." Jason replied back to him.

"And you are going to leave my girlfriend alone too." he said looking at the teacher.

"You and your girlfriend can take a little trip since all yous done this period is cause more problems." the teacher said.

"Mr. Senator cant have any more people and dude you are the one sending people out of here twenty minutes into class!" Jason exclaimed.

"I wasnt going to send yous to Mr. Senator I was going to send you to Mr. Jones." the teacher replied.

"Thats straight. Mike Jones wants to see me anyway!" Jason said as him and Courtney stood up and grabbed their things.

"Before we go Johnny lets tell Mr. Harris what hes won today!" Jason said as they walked towards the door.

"How about the finger since Mr. Harris is number one today?" Jason exclaimed as he flipped the sub off as him and Courtney walked out of the classroom.

Something in this classroom didn't go right today! All the students got sent out and it was only thirty minutes into the period. The sub sat down at the desk and left the teacher a note telling him how the class went which was obviously not good. When he was finished he signed it got up and left the school. He was never coming back here again that was for sure!

**A/N: I have a teacher this year named Mr. Harris and he is like that! Ugh I hate him anyway thanks and let me know what you thought besides the fact that it sucked!**


	30. All For Love

Chapter 29:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!

A/N: Sorry this took me so long but the past week I have been extremely busy with family, school and work since Im going out of town the 6-14 so in advance no updates between that time! Sorry for the inconvience! And thank you to anyone who reviews I love you all!

There comes a point in life where the person you want to be with your not and the person you are with isnt who you want to be with. And the only thing to do is either make that person jealous or go tell them how you feel. Or if you are with the person you want to be with what will you do to keep your love strong?

"Courtney I dont know." Sonny said looking at her.

"You're his best friend Sonny!" Courtney screeched at him.

"Me and Jason hasn't been hanging out all that much. He's changed." Sonny replied.

"Okay lets just not assume because I personally dont think Jason would." Robin said looking at the other two.

"And besides that will just get you all worked up. We will simply ask." Robin said calmly.

"Who's going to do that?" Courtney asked as every head turned to her.

"Why me?" She exclaimed.

"Um I dont know. Maybe you are his girlfriend?" Stone asked her sarcastically.

"Yeah but that dont mean shit!" Courtney said back to him.

"We vote then." Stone said.

"It wont work. Theres an even number." Courtney said looking up at the other three.

"You'll see. Everybody who votes for the pregnant blonde to ask please raise your hand." Stone said as he held both of his hands in the air.

Sonny slowly rose his up and Robin put hers up.

"Oh my god! You people owe me!" Courtney said standing up.

"Court where are you going? We came here together?" Sonny asked her as she walked down the hallway.

"Im hungry! You'll find me at the snack machine." She said as she cut the corner and the other three laughed.

"Well I guess that is settle then." Robin said as she stood there.

"Yup." Sonny answered.

Nobody knew what exactly to say to one another.

"Lorenzo I dont know about this." Carly said looking at him.

"Why not? What do we have to lose?" He asked her.

"We are just trying to make people jealous!" she said looking at him.

"So? They hurt us and now its our turn." he said quietly looking at her.

"You hurt Robin and I hurt Sonny! How did they hurt us?" Carly asked confused but no answer came.

"Look I made some really bad mistakes the past couple of months and I dont want to make anymore horrible ones so Im going to have to pass you on that one." Carly said as she opened the door to get out of the truck.

"Come on Carly! One date thats all I ask." Lorenzo said pleading.

Carly turned her head and looked at him not sure if he really wanted to go out with her or just use her.

"See what you did now Emily! You ruin everything!" Elizabeth screamed at her.

"No you do! You are the tramp on the docks!" She yelled back.

"It takes one to know one!" The yelling continued on.

"Your just mad because Lucky was going to come back to me! The person he loves!" Liz said as they inched their way closer to one another.

"No you couldn't be more wrong!" Emily said looking at her.

"You were afraid that he would chose me again over you!" Emily finished.

"You little-" was all that was said before Liz threw a punch.

Emily grabbed her by her hair and started pulling.

"Bitch!" Elizabeth said as she punched her again in the face.

"Girls! Girls! Break it up!" the person said.

"Courtney you ready?" Sonny said walking into the snack room ten minutes later.

He worried something had happen to his sister because she was never that slow.

"No! I cant decide if I want M&M's or skittles. Do you have 75 cents?" She asked him sweetly.

He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Then we will just get both okay kids?" She said as she placed it in the machine.

"Damn Court what all did you get?" Sonny asked her.

"Well I was feeling for Doritos but I didn't know if I wanted the red or blue so I got both. Then I wanted something to drink but I didn't know if I wanted Pepsi or Coke so I got both and now I got M&M's and Skittle's." she said with a smile.

"Whatever. Let's go." Sonny said waving her out the door.

Sonny never realized but you could now tell that his baby sister was pregnant.

She was showing not that bad but it was tiny either.

"Okay I am going to talk to Jason and I will let you all know what is said just dont tell him." Courtney said looking at the three of them.

"Okay. Thank you again Courtney." Robin said looking at her.

"No problem but if you dont mind my kids and me are tired so goodnight and see you's later." Courtney said walking over to the elevator and hit the button with Sonny following her.

"Kids?" Stone asked Robin.

"Yeah. She's pregnant with two." Robin replied.

"Oh boy! Is Jason lucky! Knocking up somebody with not one but two." Stone said with a laughter.

"Um their not Jason's." Robin said breaking his laughter.

"Who the hell is she knocked up by? I could have swore they were Jason's the way everybody is talking about it." Stone said confused as hell.

"Well thats because Jason will probably help her raise them since the father is dead." Robin said looking at him.

"Dude that sucks. Who was he though?" Stone asked with curiosity.

"Nikolas Cassadine." Robin replied quietly.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? When in the hell did those two get together? Last I heard he was with Emily and she was with Jason." Stone said interest now.

"They were only together for a short period of time. Him and Emily broke up and Jason and her got on the outs with each other." Robin said looking at him.

"Oh." was all he could say.

"That kinda makes me wanna cry its so sad! Did he know?" Stone asked her.

"What?" Robin asked him confused.

"That he knocked her up?" Stone said looking at her.

"No he died before she found out." Robin told him the story.

"That is so sad. If I never cried before Im crying now!" Stone said as Robin just threw him a dirty look.

"Im serious!" He replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Just one date! As long as you promise that you are doing it for all the right reasons." Carly said looking at him.

"I promise!" Lorenzo said back to her.

"Okay. Can you take me home? Its late." Carly said noticing the time.

"Sure. Shut the door." Lorenzo said with a smile and put the truck in drive and drove away.

"Stay out of this!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Stop!" The person yelled back and pulling Elizabeth off of Emily.

It took about two minutes before they finally stopped.

"Remember Emily when you go to cut yourself for another boy that left you for somebody else its down the road not across!" Elizabeth screeched at her.

"Stop that now!" The person yelled.

"Patrick you dont understand!" Elizabeth yelled at him trying to break his hold.

"No Liz you dont! You's need to stop arguing and be friends!" Patrick said looking at the two of them.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I came to see you! But not to fight with Emily." Patrick said as she looked up at him.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Courtney asked as she saw her friend sitting on the steps.

"Me and Justus had a fight and I dont know what to do!" Sam said as tears came.

"Go ahead." Courtney told Sonny as she sat beside Sam on the step.

"Okay first thing first you will be helping me off the steps. Second thing what happened?" Courtney asked her.

"I dont know! One minute we are fine the next Im packing my bags and getting a ride over here." Sam said looking at Courtney as a car pulled up in the drive way.

"Jason's here. I'll go." Sam said standing up.

"No! Wait. Dont go. I just need to talk to Jason for a moment." Courtney said looking at her as Sam nodded her head.

"You going to help me up so I can go over there?" Courtney asked her.

"Girl you are not that big!" Sam said looking at her.

"Im big enough!" Courtney said as Sam helped her up.

"I'll be right back." Courtney said looking at Sam.

She walked over to the car as Jason got out.

"I have something to ask you." Courtney said coming right out.

"What?" Jason asked kind of pissed off.

"Why the hell are you pissy with me? I didn't do anything to you!" Courtney screeched at him.

"Was that your question?" He asked her.

"No but you didn't have to be so mean!" Courtney screamed at him.

"You know what?" Jason said looking at her.

"What?" Courtney asked him back.

"Im leaving. What is your question?" Jason asked her as he opened the car door.

"Did you or who ever the hell was your friend have anything to do with attacking Brenda?" Courtney asked yelling at him.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked Patrick.

"Because I realize that I fucked up and I thought maybe you would give me, us another shot." He said looking at her.

"I dont know Patrick. I've been hurt just a little too much lately." Elizabeth said looking at him.

"I promise I'll change!" He said pleading as Emily walked away.

Elizabeth looked in his eyes and could tell he was being serious.

"Okay." she said with a half smile.

"Okay." he said before giving her a kiss as his hold became more of a hug.

"What kind of fucked up question is that Court!" Jason yelled at her.

"Well I dont know. Maybe because you fit the profile of the person and time!" Courtney said looking at him.

"I cant believe you!" Jason said as he got into his car.

"What!" Courtney asked confused.

"That you would honestly think I did some whack ass shit as that!" Jason said looking at her.

"Yeah well Sonny made a point earlier. You changed." Courtney said looking at him.

"Yeah but so did you and Im not the only one who seen it either! Carly did too! From the moment Nikolas walked into your life!" Jason yelled at her.

Courtney just looked at him.

"You changed to please him because I didn't want to be with you and now he's dead and your knocked up with twins. I would say thats a nice pay off." Jason said bitterly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Courtney asked holding back her tears.

"Take it anyway you please. Im out of here!" Jason said slamming his car door and pulling away.

Courtney walked over to Sam and sat down beside her and started crying.

Sam held her best friend there.

For some reason even with out Courtney's advice Sam knew what to do all on her own to make things better for her and Justus.

A/N: Short I know but I wanted this night to be over with! Its been too many chapters! Like though? Gotta let me know! Thanks and love you all!


	31. Always Here

Chapter 31: Always Here

Disclaimer: Nothing!

A/N: Can you believe its already been thirty chapters? I cant! Well thats it besides I hope you like and let me know please and thank you! Oh and incase you haven't caught on Emily and Jason arent related in this story at all she just simply lives at the Quatermaines house. If you remember earlier on in the story she moved there.

There is always that one friend you can count on throughout everything. It could be the person who has been your best friend for years or only months. What makes them your best friend is knowing you can depend on them and that they'll never judge. Do friends come back together when the other needs help?

She rolled over and then opened her eyes.

"Hey." her best friend said looking at her.

"I didn't think you would still be here." Courtney said as she sat up.

"Yeah well what are friends for? I wasnt going to leave you last night like that." Sam said looking at her.

"Maybe you should be my boyfriend." Courtney said looking at her.

"Only if you'll be my husband." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you." Courtney said to her.

"No thank you. I dont know what I would have done without all your support. You're the only true friend I have or ever had in my life." Sam said looking at her.

"Awww! Thank you babe! You are going to get me all emotional. And dont worry the feeling is mutual." Courtney said back to here.

"Come here!" Courtney said as Sam came over and they hugged each other.

"Im always here for you when you need me." Courtney told her.

"Same here." Sam said back to her.

He knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Come in." a voice said that laid in the bed.

"Hey Brenda. How are you doing?" Sonny asked her as he walked in.

"Better. More calmer now." she said looking at him.

"Well thats good." he said. He wasnt exactly sure what to say.

"I want to thank you for everything you did for me." she began to say.

"Dont worry about it. I brought you these." he said handing her flowers.

"Thank you so much." she replied as she smelt them and then laid them on her lap.

"Has Robin been by here?" Sonny asked her.

"She just left a few minutes ago." Brenda answered.

"Its good to have friends and family that you care about around huh?" Sonny asked her.

"It helps ease the pain." she said not making eye contact.

"Do you think you could get Courtney to come see me? I need to talk to her." Brenda said breaking the silence.

"Lucky pick up!" Emily said into the phone.

"Leave a message." said the voicemail.

"Lucky its me can you please just call me back as soon as you can please?" she said into the phone before hanging up.

"Must really care huh?" a voice said behind her.

"More then you ever did." Emily responded coldly.

"Look Emily. I didn't come here to fight I just want to say sorry for what I did and even though we arent friends I wish you happiness." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah happiness in hell maybe." Emily snickered.

"Whatever. I said what I had to say. Im leaving." Elizabeth said as she walked by Emily.

"Having problems?" a voice behind Emily said except this time it was somebody she was friends with.

"I need to call Justus." Sam said looking at Courtney.

"No." Courtney simply responded.

"You need to go talk to him in person." she finished.

"Your right. What about you and Jason?" Sam asked her.

"What about us? I dont think there is an us left." Courtney said looking at her.

"Im sorry! I'll stay if you need me too or want me too." Sam responded.

"No Im getting ready to leave anyway. I'll talk to you later." Courtney said as Sam nodded her head and walked out the door.

"No answer." Sonny said looking at Brenda.

"Well when you see her can you tell her I need to talk to her?" Brenda asked Sonny.

"Sure can." he replied with a smile.

"Thank you Sonny." she said looking at him this time.

"I didn't do anything Brenda." he responded.

"You helped me and I'll never forget that." she said looking at him.

"Well you've done a lot for me too except mentally." Sonny replied.

"Really how?" She asked him.

"Well for instance you helped me become a better person and I decided Im going to get my GED" Sonny said looking at her.

"Thats good Sonny. Real good. Need any help let me know." she said with a smile.

"No I think I have it. Thats another thing you helped me with." he started.

"Huh?" she asked him confused.

"You helped me believe in myself and do things I never thought I could do." he finished.

She didn't know what to say except simply look at him as a knock on the door was heard.

"Oh hey Jason." Emily said looking at him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her.

"Well Elizabeth ruined my relationship with Lucky and now she's all happy because frat boy Patrick is back in her life." Emily said looking at him.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night." Jason replied.

"Yeah. The way your talking you did too." she said as they sat on the bench.

"Yeah I did." he responded.

"What happened? Something go wrong with the pregnant girl with kids?" Emily asked.

He just laughed.

"Actually yes." he said looking at her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I said some pretty harsh things to her last night and to tell you the truth I dont regret it. I would like too. Hell I would like to take it back but I cant." Jason said looking at Emily.

"What did you say to her?" Emily asked him.

"I basically told her that she changed herself to make Nikolas happy and now she's knocked up and thats what she gets for making him happy." Jason said looking at her.

"Ooh." was all she could respond.

She didn't like talking to Jason about the whole Nikolas and Courtney thing that was for sure.

"Justus?" Sam said walking in the house.

"He's doing the dishes honey!" Nana yelled.

"Okay." Sam responded.

"Hey wait! Where have you been?" Nana asked her.

"I was over at Courtney's." Sam replied.

"Well next time call somebody dear. You live in my house I want to know that you are safe. I love you like my own and my grandson loves you and I dont know what he would do with out you." Nana said before walking away.

For the first time she felt accepted.

All this time she thought Nana hated her when really she loved Sam.

"Justus?" Sam said walking into the kitchen.

He turned around and looked at her.

With out hesitation she ran to him and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

"Im sorry." she whisper in his ear.

"No Im sorry. I love you Sam." he replied back to her.

"I love you too!" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Come in." Brenda said.

The blonde walked in.

"Good morning!" Courtney exclaimed as she shut the door.

"Hey I just tried calling you!" Sonny said looking at her.

"Oh I know I was talking to dad sorry!" she responded.

"What did you need?" Courtney asked him.

"Oh it was for me." Brenda said interrupting.

"Okay then what did you need?" Courtney asked her.

"Oh wait before you begin I have something for you!" Courtney said opening her purse.

"I didn't know which ones you liked so I got you m&m's and skittles." she said with a smile as Sonny laughed.

"Food?" he asked her.

"Yeah I stopped and got me some and I figured I would be nice and get Brenda some too." Courtney replied.

"We didn't forget about Uncle Sonny did we kids? No! See we got you gum cause we know how your breath be smelling in the morning." Courtney said handing him a pack of winterfresh.

"Gee thanks kids." Sonny said looking at her.

"When do you find out what they are?" Brenda asked her.

"Monday at my doctors appointment." Courtney responded.

"Excited?" Brenda asked her.

"Yes." Courtney simply replied.

"Um Sonny can you give us a moment alone please?" Brenda asked him.

"I'll be right out side." Sonny said walking out.

"I want to say thank you for all your help and advice." Brenda said looking at her.

"Dont worry about it." Courtney finished.

"I just cant believe that Jason could be your attacker." Courtney went on.

"Huh?" Brenda asked Courtney.

"The person you describe fits Jason and he was missing at the time you were attacked." Courtney said looking at her.

"Jason wasnt my attacker Courtney. I know who my attacker was." Brenda said looking at her.

A/N: There you all know it wasnt Jason but where does this leave Journey at? Idk you have to continue reading! Reviews are always loved!


	32. What happens

Chapter: 32

Disclaimer: Nothing sorry!

A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait I just wasnt feeling it lately for this story to tell you the truth the only story I've been feeling it for would be One Thing but I woke up from my eventful night and I was thinking "Mmm I want to write Journey today" So thats what you guys are getting no guarantee its going to be what you want but still review anyway please. Thanks!

Why is it when you go to say sorry there can be so many outcomes? Can you find love out of what started as a game? Can friendship between two become more later on when they start thinking of each other more and more? Can another over come their past and try to move on? What happens when they confess their true feelings?

"Are you ready yet?" He yelled while standing in her door way.

"Almost!" She shouted back at him.

Five minutes went by and she was walking past him.

"Took you long enough dont you think?" He asked her.

"You're still here so I guess Im worth it huh?" She asked him back.

"Are you in love with yourself Carly?" He asked her.

"Just a tid bit maybe. So where are we going Lorenzo?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." he said as she just smiled at him.

"So where does that leaves you exactly?" Emily asked him.

"Fuck if I know." he responded as he looked down.

"Have you talked to her since last night?" Emily said asking her next question.

"No. I thought I would at least get a text from her this morning but I didn't even get that." he said in a low voice because deep down it broke his heart.

"Are you going to call her?" She continued on.

"I dont know if I want too." Jason answered as he looked at her.

"What does that mean?" she asked him confused.

"I dont know if I want to be with her at all anymore." Jason responded.

"Im still confused." Emily said looking at him.

"After the accident I thought I wanted to be with Courtney. Be the one she needs and then as we started growing closer I started asking myself if she is the one I really want to be with and even before I found out she was pregnant I asked myself that and now I think I have the answer." he replied as Emily just looked at him.

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed looking at Brenda.

"You thought Jason was my attacker?" Brenda asked her.

"Yes! Who is then?" Courtney was furious at this point.

"I rather not say." Brenda responded.

"Brenda! In order for this guy to go to jail you have to tell somebody who it is." Courtney exclaimed.

"I know that but I just cant!" Brenda said as tears started to pour.

Courtney realized that she was upset because of this.

"Its okay." Courtney said walking over to her.

"Just breath. Okay?" Courtney asked her as Brenda nodded her head.

"Have you given the cops the guys name? Courtney asked her.

"No." Brenda answered.

"Okay. Then Im going to get Sonny or anybody that you want and you can tell the cops because regardless what you think right now this guy deserves to go behind bars." Courtney said looking at her.

"Okay." Brenda answered.

"Great. Who do you want?" Courtney asked walking towards the door.

"Sonny."Brenda responded.

"Okay. I will come back later and see how you are doing. Do you want anything?" Courtney asked her.

"No Im fine." Brenda exclaimed.

"Okay. She wants you." Courtney said looking at Sonny.

"Alright. Thanks." he said before giving his baby sister a hug.

"Are we almost there?" The impatient brunette asked.

"Almost!" he answered.

"Here!" he said as they stopped on the side of the mountain and he put it in park.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"This is your dream come true." he said with a smile.

"Okay. Where is the million bucks and the house? I already have the guy." she answered as she smiled back at him.

"Okay maybe not your first dream but didn't you always want to paint for a living?" he asked her.

"Oh god I haven't painted since I was little." she responded.

"Well now is your chance." he said pulling the cloth from over the easel.

"Thank you Patrick." she replied.

"Your welcome Liz." he said back to her as they smiled.

"So where are we going Lorenzo?" Carly asked him.

"Lunch." he answered as she just laughed.

"Oh so original!" She exclaimed as he just laughed.

"Okay next date you can pick." He said looking at her.

"Does that mean I have to pay for it?" She asked him.

"Yup." he responded.

"Oh Lorenzo lunch sounds wonderful!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Next date is still on you!" he responded.

"Have you heard of the dollar menu at McDonalds? If not I'll get you's aquatinted!" she replied as he just laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Emily asked him as his phone began to ring.

"Hold on." he said reaching in his pocket to get it.

He looked at the name and then at Emily.

"Courtney?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he said as he silenced it.

"Your not going to answer it?" she questioned.

"I dont want to talk to her. She'll expect an apology and Im not giving her one." Jason replied as Emily wasnt sure what to say.

A second later his phone beeped because he had a voice mail.

"Im going to see what she wanted." he said as he hit one to dial his voicemail.

"Jason its me. Listen I really need to talk to you so can you please call me back as soon as you can! Love you." was all that it said.

He hit the end button and then hit two to dial her number.

"You calling her?" Emily asked him.

He just nodded his head yes.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"What did you need?" he responded.

"I need to talk to you." she said into the phone.

"About?" he asked her.

"I rather not talk about it over the phone. If you want you can meet me at my house or I can come where ever you are." She said as she waited for an answer.

It was silent for a minute.

"I'll see you at your house." He said before hanging up.

"I'm going to go see her and see what she needs. I'll catch up with you later." he said giving Emily a hug.

"Okay." she said before they parted ways.

"Here." he said handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." she said opening it and taking a sip of it.

He sat there and watched her paint.

There were times she shot glances his way just to see if he was sleeping but not once was he.

He was looking at her the entire time.

"I have a question?" Elizabeth asked as she turned around.

"Whats that?" he asked her.

"How can you go from being this prat boy who sleeps with anything that has two legs to being the most wonderful guy I have ever met?" she was curious as to what his answer was.

"Well one of them is me and the other is just pretend." he answered.

"What one is you?" she asked him.

"This one." he said as he got up and walked over to her.

He grabbed her hands and started dancing with her.

"We have no music." she said as he just smiled.

"Ever want to be a singer?" he asked her.

"No!" she answered as he laughed.

"I did. I will sing!" he exclaimed as she smiled.

"The sun is bright! Its burning in the light! I dont know what I would do without you!" he started screeching from the top of his lungs.

"Okay. Thank you Patrick." Liz said stopping him.

He looked at her as she looked at him before their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I had fun thank you." she said as he pulled up into her drive way.

"Yeah me too." he responded.

"We have to do that again sometime. I mean lunch was just one of the most funniest and care-free yet romantic thing I have done in a really long time." she said looking at him.

"Yeah it was wasnt it." he said back to her.

She scooted over to give him a simple kiss goodbye.

Her lips touched his.

What was suppose to be a simple kissed turned into so much more.

She quickly pulled away when she realized were this would leave.

"I want to take it slow." she said quietly.

"Okay." he said as she smiled and the opened the door.

"Bye." she said.

"I'll call you tonight." he said as she nodded her head and walked in her house.

"Courtney?" Jason said as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" she said as she opened it.

"What did you need?" he said with an attitude.

She wanted them to make up but he came here in a bad attitude and probably will be leaving with one.

"I want to say sorry for accusing you of being Brenda's attacker." she said being straightforward.

He just looked at her.

"What made you change your mind?" Jason asked her.

"Brenda told me it wasnt you." she said looking at him.

"So this morning you still believed that I did it even after I told you I didn't?" he questioned her.

"I never said you did it! There was that possibility that it was you!" she shouted at him.

"Close enough Courtney!" he yelled back at her.

"Did you come here just to argue with me?!" she yelled at him.

"I came here because you wanted to talk!" They continued yelling.

"You showed up in a pissy mood like you didn't want to be here so tell me what the hell you want out of me!" she continued.

"What I want you obviously cant give me!" he replied shouting.

"What the fuck would that be Jason?!" She questioned him.

"You know what Im not arguing with you anymore!" he said walking towards the door.

She ran over in front of him and stopped him from leaving.

"No!" she said as she shut the door.

"Courtney move!" Jason demanded.

"No!" she continued on.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jason?" She asked him.

"Me?" he asked her.

"Yes you!" she shouted at him.

"Everything obviously!" he shouted as she began to break down in tears.

"Whatever. Do what the fuck ever you please." she said walking away from the door.

He watched her walk past him before grabbing her arm.

She turned around and faced him.

He let go of her arm and put his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay Brenda are you ready to do this?" Sonny asked her.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head as she kept telling herself she had to do this.

The cop enter the room and pulled out his notepad.

"Go ahead Brenda." The cop said.

She suddenly bust into tears.

"I cant." she began to say.

"Hey its okay Brenda. You can do this. Be strong." Sonny said as he bent down to face her and wiped her tears away.

"Tell the officer who your attacker was." Sonny said softly.

She nodded her head.

"Jasper Jax." she said practically in a whisper as Sonny just looked at the cop.

A/N: Okay so many were right it was Jax! You'll find out why he did it and what the babies are in the next chapter! Please review! Thanks in advance!


	33. Meeting New People

Chapter 33:

Disclaimer: I own nada!

A/N:

School was cancelled for the first snow day of this school year. Little did they know that this would be the one that nobody would ever forget.

"You ready?" He yelled up to her. "Yeah. Jason seriously. You can go to work or something." she replied as she looked at him. "No I told you I would go with you." he exclaimed as she put her winter coat on. "Yeah but you dont have too. I mean, Laura is going to be there with Lulu so Im not alone." She said pleading her case.

"Do you not want me to go?" he asked her. "Whatever. Let's just go." she said as she opened the door. She wasnt in no mood to argue with anybody let alone him. Today they would be finding out what the twins were.

"Carly?" Lorenzo said walking into her house. "Yeah?" she asked him. "Whats wrong?" he asked her. "I dont feel good. Im going to the doctors." she said sniffling as her nose was a slip-n-slid. She began coughing really bad. "You want me to take you?" he asked her as she shook her head no.

"My mom is going to drop me off when she goes to work." she said as she just sneezed. "Okay. Well if you need a ride home or anything just call me." he said looking at her as she nodded and he headed out the door.

"Hey Sonny do you know were Jason is?" Emily asked him as she ran into Sonny and Brenda at Kelly's eating breakfast. "If Im not mistaking which I dont think I am he's with Courtney. Why?" he asked her. "They got back together last night?" Emily asked him. Sonny just let out a snicker. "Please. Regardless of what Courtney or Jason say they are always together. Just not on speaking terms." Sonny said as Brenda just cracked a smile at him. "Oh. Thanks." she said as she walked out.

"Sam!" Justus yelled. "What?!" She screamed back at him. "Dont yell at me!" he yelled back at her. "Dont yell at me!" She yelled at him. "Are you ready yet?" he asked her. "Yes." she said. They did that a lot. Begin to argue and then act like everything was okay. It drove most people insane!

"Okay let's go." Justus said. "Where's Nana?" Sam asked her husband. "She had to go to church." Justus answered. "On Monday?" Sam asked confused. "Yeah. Thats her way of asking for forgiveness of not going yesterday." he said as she just laughed. Nana was a crazy one that was for sure.

"Hello?" he said into his cell phone. "No I have to intern at the hospital today." he replied into the phone. "Okay see you later." he said before flipping it shut. He walked into the hospital and bumped into somebody. "Sorry." she quickly said picking up her papers. "Its okay. I should really watch were Im going." he said as she just smiled. "Im Patrick." he said holding out his hand for her to shake it. "Robin." she replied as she shook his hand.

"Be nice to Courtney and Jason when they get here!" Laura said as her and Lulu waited for them.

"I will mommy." Lulu said as they pulled up. "Hey!" Courtney said as she got out the car. "Hey!" Laura and Lulu said back as Laura gave her a hug and then Lulu. "How are you doing?" Courtney asked Laura. "Good. Yourself?" she asked her.

"Okay. Excited." She said with a smile. "Me too!" Lulu exclaimed. "Really?" Courtney asked her as she nodded her head. "What do you want them to be?" She asked Lulu. "A boy and a girl!" she said as Courtney just smiled down at her. "Ready?" Courtney asked Jason who nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go in." Laura said as she led the way inside.

"So what did you want to do today?" Sonny asked her. "Well I have to go down to the police station about noon but thats it." Brenda said as Sonny just looked at her. "Oh." was all he could say. "Yeah. I just cant wait for all this to be over with!" Brenda said looking at him. "I have an idea. Come on!" Sonny said as he threw money down on the table and grabbed her hand.

"So is that why we are going grocery shopping instead of Nana?" Sam asked Justus. "Yeah. That and I figured we could spend sometime together." he said. "At the supermarket?" she questioned him as he smiled. "Okay not the most romantic place but at least we can spend time together and make out in the freezers if you really want." he said as she smiled. "I'll pass." she said as he tried hard to be serious.

"You intern here?" Robin asked him. "Yeah. I want to be a surgeon." Patrick responded. "Really?" she asked him. "Yeah. What about you?" he questioned. "I want to be a doctor not sure what kind yet so I just help around here." she said as she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Thats cool I guess." he said as she just smiled. "I dont know really. I mean being a doctor and helping people is something I've always wanted to do despite my recent actions." She said as she tried hard not to laugh and he did the same.

"Where are we going Sonny?" Brenda asked as they drove down the road. "It's a surprise." He said back to her as they came to a complete stop. He got out the car and opened her door the covered her eyes. At first she jumped but then remember she was with Sonny. He opened the trunk and grabbed something then her hand and began walking.

"Sit." He said as he came to a complete stop. She tried her best to sit where he wanted. He sat right behind her and then took the blind fold off. "Ready?" he asked her as she looked down and realize he was taking her sledding. "Yes." She said with excitement as he pushed off down the hill.

"Okay I hear two healthy heart beats." The doctor said looking at her as he moved the wand over the cold jelly on her belly. Lulu just looked at the screen doing her best pretending that she actually knew what she was looking at. "You ready to find out what your babies are Ms. Matthews?" he asked her.

She smiled but wasnt sure if she really wanted to know now or not. Courtney looked at Laura who could tell she wasnt sure. "It's your choice dear." Laura said looking at her. "Yeah I want to know." she said giving in to Lulu's puppy dog face. "A healthy little girl and a healthy little boy." he said as she just lit up with joy.

"Okay the last thing we need is chicken." he said as his phone began vibrating. "Who is it?" Sam asked him. "The preacher." he said looking at Sam."What does he want?" Sam was full of unanswered questions. "I dont know!" he yelled. "Well answer the damn phone!" She screamed back at him. He just huffed at her and then flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said. Two seconds later his eyes were filling up with tears. "Whats wrong baby?" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nana had a heart attack in church." he said as tears flowed from his eyes. Sam quickly dropped the milk she just picked up and pulled him into a hug as she began crying.

A/N:


	34. Snow and Love

Chapter 34:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or the characters just borrowing them for now! I swear Im giving them back eventually!

"Stop kicking mommy you too!" Courtney shouted in the dressing room as Jason just laughed at her and Lulu did the same.

He just looked down at the little girl as she looked up.

"How old are you?" Lulu asked the man.

"Eighteen. You?" he asked her.

"Six." she replied.

He just looked at her.

"You're something you know that?" he asked her.

"Yeah well you're cute." she said with a smile as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Justus?" Sam asked as he walked out of the hospital room.

No answer.

"Is she okay?" Sam didn't realize how much she cared about Nana until now.

He just shrugged his shoulders and held back tears.

Nana was always there for him.

She was the only person he could talk to about anything and even though she would smack him at the end for doing something bad it never really bothered him.

He loved her more than anything else in this world.

She raised him and he looked up to her.

"Come here." Sam said silently as she pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

She needed to be strong for the both of them.

Brenda walked out of the room and held back tears.

Sonny just watched her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She just looked up at him and he could tell she didn't want to discuss it here.

"Come with me." he said grabbing her hand and walking with her out of the police station.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She let a small stream of tears flow from her face.

"They dont know when and if they find Jax if he'll actually pay for what he did." Brenda said looking at him.

"What? He needs to pay for what he did!" Sonny shouted.

"You know what it doesn't even matter anymore." She said wiping her tears away.

"How can you say that?" Sonny questioned as she just looked at him.

"Hey mom." Lucky said walking in and seeing his mom sitting on the couch.

"Hello." she said as she went back to crocheting.

"Whatcha making?" He asked her as he sat down on the couch.

"These." she said holding up two booties.

One blue and one pink.

"For what?" he questioned her.

"My grand babies. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing much really. Courtney's having a girl and a boy?" he questioned.

"Yup." she said as she just looked at him.

He could tell that the babies that Courtney was carrying made his mom happy a lot.

"Where's Lulu?" he asked her.

"With Courtney. She needed to get some new clothes. She's gotten pretty big for four months." she said nodding her head.

"Oh. How about we go to dinner?" he asked her as she just looked at him.

"Im taking lunch want to come?" the cute intern asked her.

She just smiled at him.

"Im currently seeing someone sorry." she said back as she tried hard not to blush.

"So am I so why cant we be friends?" he asked her.

"Okay. I guess so." she said as she put the folder down and grabbed her purse as they walked to the elevator.

"So who's the lucky man?" he asked her.

"His name is Stone. Who's the lucky girl?" she asked him the same thing.

"Elizabeth." he replied.

"I go to school with her." Robin answered.

"Really? Friend of yours?" he questioned.

"Not likely!" she said trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh. Okay then." he said as he smiled and flashed his dimples.

"So?" Courtney said walking out of the dressing room.

"Beautiful!" Lulu shouted as Jason laughed.

"Does it make me look fat?" she questioned Jason.

"No." he simply said.

She looked in the mirror.

"How are you going to lie like that?!" she questioned him.

"What are you talking about?!" he exclaimed.

"Admit it! You want to say looking at me in this outfit makes you want steak because I look like a cow!" she exclaimed back as Lulu began laughing.

"Baby no" he said looking at her.

"You're suppose to be honest with me! I see the way your mouth is watering over there!" she said pretty irritated.

He didn't say anything but just looked at her.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed as she went back into the dressing room and sat down on the bench and let tears go.

"I'll be right back. Dont move!" he told Lulu as she nodded her head.

"Mr. Ward." the doctor said walking up to Justus.

"Yes?" Justus questioned.

"I just got done checking on your grandmother and remarkably shes going to be okay. She's made a lot of progress since earlier when she first came in. She's more then likely going to pull through." The doctor said looking at him.

Justus looked at Sam as she looked at him and smiled.

"See?" she questioned him.

"Yeah I guess your right." he replied.

"Im always right." she exclaimed as he just pulled her close.

"I love you and I dont know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." he said.

"Probably the same thing you did before you met me." Sam said as he smiled.

"I guess I owe the pregnant blonde huh?" he questioned her.

"Hey be nice!" Sam replied.

"Thats what everybody is calling her!" he exclaimed.

"So what! You arent everybody are you? No you are Justus. My better half. My lover. My best friend. My life." she said as he just smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Sonny its over and done with I cant keep living in the past." Brenda said looking at him.

"Bull shit Brenda! How do you know he's not going to become obsessive of somebody else and do the same thing or come after you again?" Sonny questioned her.

"I cant help it Jax is a sick and twisted person okay?!" she exclaimed pissed off.

"Maybe you cant but you can damn well do something about it!" he said just as mad.

"Whatever. Im leaving I dont need to be arguing with you and wasting my time. I have better things to do." She said before she walked away and it began to snow.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" She questioned her son.

"Yeah why not?" he asked her.

"Where's all these girls at?" she said talking about Liz and Emily.

"Right now there are only two important girls in my life. My baby sister and my mother who is refusing to let me take her out to dinner." he exclaimed.

She just looked at him.

"Okay I guess we can go. Just let me finish these booties." she said with a smile.

"You're really excited huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I always kinda pictured it different with my first born grand baby but I wouldnt change this for anything. Everything happens for a reason." she said holding back tears as she thought about Nikolas.

"How's school?" Patrick asked Robin as she just smiled at him.

"Im not four so you dont have to treat me like a kindergartner!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

"Well its too silent right now." he said looking at her.

"What do you want to talk about then?" she questioned him.

"It doesn't matter to me." he exclaimed.

"If theres nothing you want to talk about stop complaining about the silence then." she said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"You eat really good for a girl. Most the time it's a salad and water." he said looking at her.

"Okay Im not anorexic or a vegetarian." she exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"I never said that." he responded.

"And you my friend have such bad communication but dont all men?" she asked him.

"Hey why must you get sexes here?" he asked her.

"Hey you started it." she said as he cracked another smile.

"Courtney open up baby." he said as he knocked then placed his head on the door.

"No." she said as he could tell she had been crying.

"Look open the door or I'll find a way in." he said through the door.

It took a minute but the door finally opened and he walked in and saw her sitting on the bench inside the dressing room.

"Look baby." he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not fat. You are pregnant and honestly I find it sexy." he said as she looked at him.

"No Jason we are not having sex in the dressing room." she said as she wiped her tears.

"Why do you think Im always thinking about sex?" he asked her.

" Because you are Jason. I know you!" she exclaimed as he smiled.

"I wasnt thinking about it that time. You arent fat. Being pregnant, Courtney, especially with twins, is amazing." he said as she just looked at him.

"Really?" she questioned him.

"Really." he said back to her softly.

She just smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked her.

"See I told you Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Im kidding." he said.

"No you weren't! Besides my best friend is out there and she needs company while I get changed. You know she has a little crush on you right?" Courtney asked while looking at him as he knew that was his cue to get up and go sit with her.

"By the way yes I do. I was told Im cute something you never told me before!" he exclaimed as he went and sat beside Lulu.

She just smiled at how well he listened.

"Good doggy!" is what she wanted to say but decide to just think it instead.

"Im going to go get us something to eat." Sam said pulling away.

"How about you go sit with Nana and I will go get us something to eat." Justus responded.

"Yeah but when she wakes up Im pretty sure she's going to want you." Sam exclaimed.

"Please." Justus said looking at her.

"Fine." she gave into those big brown eyes of his.

She walked in the room and sat beside the bed.

Sam wasnt sure what to do.

Just sit there or what.

"You really had me and Justus scared." Sam said sitting beside the bed as she grabbed Nana's hand.

"I know that we dont always get along but when you wake up I promise Im going to do my best at making you like me because deep down I love you Nana." Sam said as tears poured down her face.

"I love you too." a voice said barely able to make it all the way out.

Sam looked up and was shocked. Nana was awake.

She went home and sat at the counter.

Brenda wanted to cry.

The fight she just had with Sonny toyed with her heart.

Was she really that head over heels for him already?

She just kept looking at the phone before there was a knock at the door.

Brenda walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" she said as she wiped her tears.

He just looked at her.

"Im sorry. Its your choice on what you want to do. Not mine." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"No Im sorry. You're right. I should do something about it." She said as he pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They sat in a booth eating their dinner.

"So what is Courtney naming the babies or does she not know yet?" Lucky asked her.

"No she told me what their names are at lunch today." Laura said looking at her son.

"The boy is going to be named after your brother. Nikolas Mikhail Nikalovich Cassadine. The only thing she is changing is Nikalovich. Since he's not going to be the son of Starvos obviously." She said as Lucky just looked at her.

"And for the little girl well she is getting named after your brother, me and Courtney's father. She's going to be called Natalie Lauren Michelle Cassadine." Laura said looking at him as his eyes got wide.

"Those kids are going to hate her when they are older." Lucky said looking at her.

"Why you say that?" Laura asked him.

"They have a mouthful of a name!" he exclaimed.

"Well she didn't want Natalie to have a short name and Nikolas a long one so she made them even and I think its cute so leave my grand babies names alone!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever." he said.

"Dont whatever me or I'll take all your stuff back and get my babies things." she said as he just looked at her.

"You probably spent more on them then you did me anyway and they arent even born yet!" he exclaimed.

"So what!" she said as he just smiled.

"I love you mom." he said as she smiled.

"I love you too." she replied.

"Ready to go back?" Patrick asked her.

"Not like we have a choice really." she said with a smile.

"True. You got me there." he said as they walked outside of Kelly's and it was snowing.

"I like the snow." she said making small conversation with him.

"Yeah me too." he said back to her.

"Really? I never knew." she replied.

"Well now you do." he responded.

"Hey wait a minute." she said as she stopped and laid down.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her.

"Making a snow angel." she said as he just laughed.

"Come on you know you want to too." she exclaimed.

"No I dont!" he said with laughter.

"Well good you can help me up so I dont mess it up." she said as she finished and then sat up.

"Here." he said holding out his glove to her.

She placed her hand in his as he lifted her up.

She wasnt as heavy as he was pulling and he wound up falling backwards.

Robin landed on top of Patrick as the two of them began laughing.

She rolled over and laid on her back and continue to laugh.

"It wasnt that funny. It hurt me more then you." he exclaimed.

"It was very funny." she said as she moved her head to look into his eyes.

Right then and there she saw something she never saw before.

A/N: Okay first off sorry about last chapter! I changed it back for you! Thanks for telling me I like it when people are honest that helps me become better and fit your needs. So how do you like? Gotta let me know that too! Thanks to anyone who does! I greatly appreciate it! By the way I had an extremely great day after the way it started off today thats why you's got lucky and got an update!


	35. Christmas

Chapter:

Disclaimer: Nothing promise!

The holidays are a time for giving. A time for loving. And a time for being nice. Will it happen with all the teens together? Who will get back together when they profess their love? Who gets a simple kiss and think its the best present ever? Will it be the best Christmas ever for some?

There was no snow on the ground this year for Christmas.

"Jason!" his mother yelled up the steps.

He rolled over not really wanting to get out of bed.

See Jason thought the holidays were lame because he had to be home during them.

"Jason. Mum wonts you!" AJ said with a British accent.

"I heard her!" Jason yelled from his face being stuffed in the pillow with a blanket over his head.

"Well time for tea. Happy Christmas!" AJ said with the accent still while walking out the room.

Jason wasnt sure if he was just dreaming AJ talking like that or if he really was.

"Sonny." Courtney said walking into her brothers room.

"What?" He questioned her.

"Excuse me! Who are you yelling at!" Courtney said looking at him.

"Yes Courtney what can I do for you?" Sonny questioned her.

"How do you want your eggs?" she asked him sweetly and calmly.

He sat up in his bed and just looked at the over hormonal pregnant teen that was his baby sister.

Was that all she seriously wanted?

"Sam!" Justus yelled from the other room.

"What?!" she yelled back at him.

Nana had just gotten home from the hospital not even a week ago and these two were already on her last nerve wishing she was back in the hospital!

"I said come here now!" he exclaimed.

"You arent my father!" she screamed back at him.

"Maybe not and thank the lord! You act so childish sometimes!" he screamed as Nana decided maybe a cup of spiked eggnog wasnt good enough.

The bottle seemed like an appropriate amount!

"What the hell do you want!" She said storming into the room.

"Phone!" he said handing it to her.

She shot him a death stare and grabbed it from him.

"Hello?" she said wondering who was calling her.

The person on the other line shocked her.

"Alright cowboy get up! Your mother said!" Luke said walking into his son's room and then leaving.

Lucky made his way downstairs and rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the couch.

"Have a good night sleep?" Laura asked her son.

"Could've lasted longer." he simply stated.

"No your ass needed to get up! Its already eight!" she said as he just rolled his eyes.

Today was going to be a long day for him and everybody else.

"Carly!" her mom yelled.

"Yeah?" Carly said from the kitchen.

Bobbie's face got wide as she just comprehended where Carly was yelling from.

"What are you doing?" Bobbie asked her.

"Making breakfast!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh god help me make it through this Christmas alive." Bobbie said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I can finish cooking dear." Bobbie said worried.

"Mom I have it." Carly said as a flame shot up from the pan.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Back away from the stove and get the hell out of my kitchen!" Bobbie said with a smile as Carly left the kitchen.

"What mom?" Jason asked as he walked into the living room in his boxers.

"Why didn't you put more clothes on before walking down those steps?!" Monica quickly asked him.

"Because I didn't feel like it. Now whats so important?" Jason asked as he stuck his hand down his boxers.

"Jason!" Monica quickly yelled.

"Oh boy! Mum's mad!" AJ said with the same accent.

"Sorry!" Jason said as he sat down.

"When you're at other people's houses do you walk around like that?" Monica asked him.

"Yeah except at Courtney's and there I wear" he began to say.

"Well your home go get more clothes on now! You will not be walking around the house dressed like that when everybody gets here for dinner?" Monica quickly stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked confused.

"Everybody is coming for dinner tonight." Monica stated.

"Who's everybody?" Jason wondered.

"Here Courtney I got this for you and I want you to open it now." Sonny said as she came back into the living room.

He handed her a box and she just looked at it.

She just smiled at him.

"Open it will you?" He said as he couldn't wait any longer for her to see it.

She unwrapped the box and opened it.

Inside was a silver bracelet that had 'Mom' written on it with the inside of it having Nikolas and Natalie on it.

"Oh my god Sonny it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as tears came to her eyes and she just smiled.

"And this is for my niece and nephew." he said handing her another box except this one was bigger.

She opened it because she knew if the words hurry up came out of his mouth she would've gotten feisty with her big brother.

She opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper and their laid two outfits with matching booties, hats, bibs and baby blankets.

The bibs had 'I love my uncle' on it and the baby blankets and hats had each of their names sew on there in cursive.

She let a tear go before turning to Sonny and hugging him tightly.

"This was the greatest Christmas present ever! I love you!" She quickly said into his ear.

He shed a tear along side of his sister and whisper the same thing back to her.

"What do you want?" Sam questioned into the phone.

"No you should've thought about that when you were here." Sam said as she held back tears.

"You know what mom?! You can tell me Im a screw up and everything else but I really dont care! Im happy and I love Justus and you can go to hell!" Sam said before hanging up the phone.

She looked over at Justus as tears burned her eyes.

Justus quickly stood up and took her in his arms.

"Dont worry about her." Justus said looking at his wife.

"Im not. The only people that I worry about these days would be you, Courtney and Nana." Sam said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas baby." He said pulling away and digging in his pocket.

He pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee.

"Sam I know we are already married but I want everyone to know your mine. Would you do the honors of wearing these rings?" He said as he opened the box and in it shined two white gold rings.

The engagement ring had just one lonely diamond in the middle and the band had a bunch of little ones going around it.

"Oh my god Justus! Their gorgeous!" Sam said stuttering along the way.

She let tears go.

"Yes!" She said finally being able to say a full word completely at once.

He just smiled before sweeping her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Carly are you ready?" Bobbie asked her as she walked back into the living room.

"Mom do we really have to go?! I mean its the Quatermaines! They are weird!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yes! I told Monica and Alan we would be there now get your butt in the car!" Bobbie said as she grabbed her jacket and Carly huffed out the door.

She wasnt the only one.

Sonny, Brenda, Robin, Lucky and Elizabeth all did the same.

The only one who actually wanted to go was Courtney and that was because she could see Jason because he had to stay at his house all Christmas day.

"Nana we will be back. We are going to the Quatermaines. Lainey should be on her way over. Okay?" Justus asked his grandmother.

"Okay. Have fun sweetie. Love yous." Nana said as Sam and Justus walked out the door.

Courtney and Sonny were the first ones to arrive at the Quatermaines.

"Oh my god finally somebody I can tolerate!" Jason exclaimed as Courtney and Sonny came through the door.

"Merry Christmas baby!" Jason said wrapping his arms around Courtney.

"Merry Christmas!" Courtney exclaimed as she gave him a kiss.

"Oh please. Thats so disgusting!" AJ exclaimed in yet the same bristish accent.

"Did he just say he was gay?" Courtney questioned as she pulled away from Jason.

"Wouldnt surprise me!" Jason said.

"Stupid Americans!" AJ said as he walked away and Courtney and Jason shrugged at each other.

"Sonny!" The girl exclaimed as she walked through the front door with a black coat on.

She quickly hugged him as he hugged her.

"How was your morning?" she asked him.

"Great. I gave Courtney her things and she loved them. Thanks for helping me Brenda." Sonny said looking at her.

"Anytime." She said as the Spencers walked in.

"Well hello Mr. Luke!" Alice said when she saw him standing at the door.

"Alice! How are you my love?!" He exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Just great." She said with a smile.

Everybody knew she had a crush on Luke.

"Courtney!" Lulu yelled as she spotted the blonde.

"Hey honey!" Courtney said as she saw the little girl running towards her.

"Did you get a lot of presents this morning?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah!" Lulu said with excitement.

"Really? What was your favorite one?" Courtney asked her.

"Um the twin baby dolls that mommy got me!" She said as Courtney just smiled.

"You'll never guess what she named them." Laura said walking over to Courtney.

"What?!" Courtney said with a smile.

"Nikolas and Natalie." Laura replied.

"Awww." Courtney said as she looked at Lulu.

Lucky sat on the couch wishing he was no longer here until somebody sat beside him.

"Hey." they said as he looked up at him.

"Emily." he said.

"I didn't think you were going to talk to me." She replied.

"I wasnt." he simply stated.

"Look I see why you are mad at me." Emily began to say.

"Im not mad. Im upset and angry that you werent who I thought you were. I thought you were this mature best friend that I wanted to be with when you were exactly the same as Elizabeth." he said as the name he just mentioned walked through the door with her grandmother.

"Speaking of the devil." Lucky said as Emily just looked over.

"Well I rather have you as a friend then nothing at all. Can we at least be that?" Emily questioned him.

"I dont want to even try and be friends again." he began as Emily felt tears burn her eyes.

She didn't know what to say.

"I want to give us another shot." he said as she was shocked at what he just said to her.

She looked over at him in dismay.

"Do you really?" Emily wondered as she asked.

"Yeah. I do." he said with a smile.

Emily quickly hugged him.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in years and its all because of you!" Emily said as her and Lucky parted from their hug.

Justus and Sam walked through the door next.

Sam instantly spotted Courtney as Justus made his way around speaking to everybody after all Justus was a lover not a hater.

"Look!" Sam exclaimed holding out her hand.

"They're beautiful Sam!" Courtney said admiring her rings.

"Yup. My Christmas Present. So what all did you get?" Sam questioned.

"Well dad gave me money and then a lot of baby things like he got me the stroller I wanted and some outfits and baby blankets and what not that I liked and Sonny got me this bracele-" Courtney said holding out her arm as Sam looked at it.

"And then like personalized baby clothes and blankets. Its so cute you have to see it and Jason said I had to wait until later to get his!" Courtney said.

"Uh oh! Wait did you already tell him that you were pregnant?" Sam said as Courtney just laughed.

"I think he knows that but yes. Besides I said the same thing he was like no its something you get to unwrap." Courtney said as Sam laughed.

"Well this is from me Nana and Justus." Sam said holding up a bag.

Courtney opened it and there was two babies book each personalized.

One green.

One purple.

"Awww thank you so much!" Courtney said giving her a hug.

"I got you this!" Courtney said looking around for the bag she just had.

"Here it is!" She said handing Sam a bag.

Sam opened the shinny red bag and pulled out a purse and perfume that she had wanted.

"Thank you so much!" Sam said hugging her.

"No problem. You've been there for me a lot this year and I dont know what I would've done if I didn't have you." Courtney said as she started crying.

"All dont cry. You're going to get me started!" Sam said as she let a tear go.

"I cant help it! Im just so emotional these days." Courtney said wiping hers away.

Carly and Bobbie were the last people there.

Carly instantly found Lorenzo and hung around him.

"Having fun?" he asked Carly.

"No likely! I wanted to stay home and watch Frosty the flippin snow man on ABC Family channel and mom was like no lets go! Ugh she makes me so mad!" Carly exclaimed as he just laughed at her.

"Its so not funny!" Carly said as he could tell she meant it.

"Im sorry to hear that. I will buy your Frosty as well as Rudolph how about that?" Lorenzo asked her.

"No reason to be a smart ass today okay?!" She said.

The feistiness she had with every word she spoke.

The way she didn't hide what she felt.

Were all the reasons this bad boy was falling hard for her.

"Here you go Sonny." Brenda said handing him a small gift bag.

He looked at it and then opened it.

He pulled out a bottle of Nautica.

"Thank you. How'd you know I wore this?" he question her.

"Im a girl. I know what colenge smells like." she said looking at him.

"Oh true I guess. Here's yours." he said digging in his pocket as she laughed.

"Sorry. Here you go." he said handing her the box.

She opened it up and there were two Aquamarine earrings in it.

"Sonny they are beautiful! How did you find out my birthday was in March?" Brenda was curious as too how he found out.

"Let's just say I have my connects." Sonny said with a smile.

"Oh Robin I take it?" She questioned him.

"Maybe." he said with a smile flashing his dimples as she smiled and then gave him a slight peck on the lips.

He wasnt going to ask for much more or push any issue about it.

The kiss she gave was the best present he had ever gotten he thought.

She had been through enough and the fact that she could hug him let alone give him a small kiss was enough for him.

"I need to borrow Courtney for a moment." Jason said walking up behind Courtney.

"She's all yours!" Sam said as she went to find Justus.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand as he led them through the living room and out the back door into the garden.

"Jason! Its cold outside!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I promise it'll all be okay." he said as she just smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"You'll see." he said as they continued to walk.

He took her down near the boathouse and then stopped.

"Wait right here." he said walking into the boathouse.

"Jason!" She exclaimed as it was really cold outside.

Two seconds later he was walking out with a box in his hand.

"Go ahead and open it." he said as he handed it to her.

He was really sneaky about getting her present this year.

She shot him a smile before opening the box and inside was a puppy.

"Awww Jason! Its cute!" Courtney said holding up the little yellow lab puppy.

She gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly in her arms so he wouldnt get lose.

"I thought you would like it." he said with a smile.

"I dont like it I love it!" She said looking at him.

"Really? Me too but guess what." he said looking at her with that devious smile of his.

"What?" she wondered.

He just looked up as she did the same and smiled.

"You owe me something." he simply said.

"What? This?" She questioned before leaning into him for a kiss.

He had caught her under the mistletoe.

As soon as their lips touched it began to snow.

Courtney looked up and smiled as he watched.

"I love you." he simply stated when he pulled away and went back to kissing her.

"I love you too! This is the best Christmas I ever had." she finished before kissing him again.

A/N: Sorry its so long but look on the bright side its an update! And I tried to include as many as I could since it was Christmas and what not but I settled with the ones I used! I hope you enjoyed let me know! Feedback is always loved!


	36. Somethings Are Wrong

Chapter 36:

Disclaimer: I dont own ABC so therefor I dont own General Hospital! Imagine that!

There was snow on the ground from Saturday when it had snow.

To bad it didn't snow last night like Bob the weather man was calling for because now they all had to go to school.

Courtney walked into the cafeteria and threw her bag on the table.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed!" Sam exclaimed as she sat beside Justus on the other side of the table.

Courtney yawned and nodded her head.

"I did. I couldn't stop puking all night. Obviously my kids dont like rice." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Sam just laughed as Justus sat there in a daze.

"Where's Jason?" Sam wondered.

Courtney shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know. I've done tried calling him twenty times this morning, exaggeration there, and no answer so screw him." Courtney said with a smile.

Sam didn't say anything just sat there and looked at her best friend.

"We have English today." Sam said changing the subject.

"I know. It's going to be a fantastic day up in Mr. Jones office I can see it now." Courtney said raising her eye brow.

The English teacher didn't like Courtney that much and sadly every one knew it.

The next thing they knew a bookbag that had a book in it for the first time all year was placed on the table.

Courtney looked up and smiled.

"I didn't think you were coming today." She said as Jason sat down.

"Yeah well I've been here for an hour. We had truency court and I have to come everyday for the rest of the year or I go to Cook." He said looking at her.

Cook was the alternative school that you went to if you got kicked out of your base school.

"Im sorry to hear that." Courtney said with a smile.

"No your not." Jason said before he kissed her.

"Hey!" Lucky said as Emily got into the car.

"Hey." Emily said back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her curiously.

"I dont know. I feel kinda depressed." she said looking at him.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Im not sure. Its like today means something to me I just dont know what it is!" She exclaimed.

"I dont know either." he exclaimed as they drove off.

"Hey Robin!" Brenda exclaimed as she sat down at the table beside her best friend.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Im doing okay." she said kinda disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" Robin knew there was something.

"I had to go down to the police station yesterday they needed to talk to me and I haven't been able to talk to Sonny about it yet." Brenda said.

Robin just looked at her.

Even after everything that happened to Brenda was it possible that she was starting to fall in love for the first time?

"Brenda why dont you go over to his house?" Robin asked him.

"He has g.e.d. classes at three when I get out and I have work at five when he's done!" Brenda exclaimed.

"I didn't mean later I meant now! Brenda it wont hurt to skip one day of school. Besides if you want I will forge a note from your parents for you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Can you do that?" Brenda asked her.

Robin just laughed.

"Yes!" She said with a hint of laughter.

Robin pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the note.

"Here. Go talk to Sonny!" Robin exclaimed handing her the note.

"Thank you for everything!" Brenda said hugging her.

"No thank you!" Robin said back as Brenda got up and walked away.

"Hey Robin?!" Elizabeth said walking up behind her with Carly.

"Yes?" Robin asked turning around as she sat at the table with the new girl Alexis.

"I heard that you were all up on my man at the hospital last night and I suggest you stay away!" Elizabeth demanded.

"If you are talking about Patrick he's no man honey he's a boy and as far as I was all up on him you have it totally wrong. We are just friends." Robin said looking at her.

Alexis tried hard not to laugh.

"Yeah well how would you like it if I was always with Stone?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Go ahead! Me and Stone agreed to be friends!" Robin stated.

"This is your only warning!" Elizabeth said as Carly stood behind her.

"Or what?" Robin asked standing up.

"Or you will have to deal with me!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sorry but Im no more scared of you then I am of Elizabeth." Robin said looking at both of them.

"So before you start going around and threatening people realize who you're dealing with." Robin finished.

"You want to fight because I will beat you ass right here right now!" Carly said yelling at her as the whole cafeteria turned their head to look.

"Oh lord! Carly is about to get her ass beat by Robin!" Courtney said shaking her head as Sam laughed.

"Aint that the truth. Carly's all talk and so is Elizabeth. My money is on Robin!" Sam said.

"Naw I think Carly can take her. She's feisty!" Justus said.

"Yeah I agree!" Jason replied.

"Okay twenty bucks each!" Sam said nodding her head.

"Huh?" Justus asked confused.

"If me and Courtney win you's give us twenty each. Twenty for her twenty for me! If we lose then we will pay you!" Sam said.

"Okay!" Justus said pulling out his wallet as the rest of the table did the same and they all threw down twenty's.

"Let's go! I'll give you first swing!" Robin yelled at her.

"Fine have it your way!" Carly said as she swung and hit Robin.

"Want to back out ladies?" Justus asked Sam and Courtney.

They just laughed.

"Um no!" Courtney said as Sam agreed.

As Carly drew back for the next hit Robin had already made contact knocking Carly on the floor.

She sat on Carly and began punching her until she felt her pony tail being pulled by the girl behind her.

Robin stood up and kicked Carly in the side as Elizabeth still had her ponytail.

She twisted her body around and looked at Elizabeth who still had the death grip on her hair.

Luckily for her she wasnt tender headed.

Robin then grabbed Elizabeth's pony tail and elbowed her arm to let go of her's before pushing her face into the table.

The next thing she knew she had arms wrapped around her.

"Let go Robin!" The principal yelled.

"Stupid bitch! Fuck with me again and see what happens!" Robin yelled as she let go.

"Go to my office! Carly, Elizabeth Mr. Bowyers office! Now!" Mr. Jones yelled as they walked out.

"We won!" Sam said grabbing the money and handing Courtney forty and pocketing the other forty.

"Hey Sonny!" Brenda exclaimed as she walked into his room.

"Hey! Why arent you in school?" Sonny asked sitting up.

"I wanted to talk to you! I thought you would be asleep." Brenda said as she sat at the end of his bed.

"No I've been up with Courtney practically all night rubbing her back, holding her hair getting her food and drink." Sonny said.

"You are the greatest big brother I know." Brenda exclaimed.

"Thanks I guess. Its just Im use to watching Courtney a lot. When we were younger our dad was a big drinker and she didn't have anybody else but me to look up to you know?" Sonny said looking at Brenda.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay so enough of why Im so nice to my sister. Whats up? Why are you missing out on your education for me?" He asked her.

She just smiled at him.

"I went to the police station yesterday they called me down there." she began.

He just looked at her.

"They say I have nothing to worry about but there's nothing they can do. Jax and his family left the states to go back to Australia and thats out of their jurisdiction so unless he comes back to the states nothing can be done." Brenda said looking at him.

He scooted towards the end of the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Im sorry baby!" he said looking at her.

"It's not your fault." she said as tears came down her eyes.

She looked up into his brown ones and stared at them hard.

Her lips touched his in a soft gentle way.

They continued to kiss before Sonny realized where this was going to lead.

He quickly pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Her tears had dried up and she just looked up at him.

"I want to do it right this time. I love you" she said softly against his lips.

"I love you too." Sonny said before he kissed her again.

He pulled her shirt over her head and then she did his before he laid on her the bed.

After school was over Courtney and Sam headed on to work as Justus headed to Basketball practice and Jason headed home.

He was grounded as of today.

On the ride home Emily busted into tears.

"Whats wrong?" Lucky asked her.

"I remember what today was!" She exclaimed.

"Okay whats today?" he asked her.

"Three years ago from today I first met Nikolas." she said.

Lucky wasnt sure what to say to that one.

He simply stopped the car and leaned over and looked at her.

"I know it hurts but you cant keep living in the past. Look at today as the start of us and what we have waiting for us." Lucky whisper to her.

She wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"You're right." she said.

He just smiled at her before she gave him a kiss on the lips and parted.

"Let's go to the movies!" She said with excitement.

"Okay." He said as he started the car and drove to the movies.

"Work sucks!" Sam said walking up to Courtney.

They worked at Discovery Zone. (I loved that place when I was little! So sad they dont have it anymore!)

"I agree. Especially table ten who think Im their freaking slave!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked her.

She could tell something was eating at her.

"Its complicated." Courtney said looking at Sam.

"And Im your friend so go ahead!" Sam said as Courtney smiled.

"As much as Jason tells me he wants to be with me no matter what and it doesn't bother him that the babies Im carrying arent his I cant help but to feel otherwise." Courtney said looking at Sam.

"Well until he tells you or shows you otherwise babe you have to go on what he says." Sam said.

"I know and I love him and I dont doubt he loves me Im just not sure if he loves me that way anymore and if he would love my babies and if he really wants to be with me." Courtney said.

Sam just looked at her not exactly sure what to say as her eyes filled with tears and one fell as table ten had yelled for her again.

Robin got off the elevator and the first person she ran into was none other then Patrick Drake himself.

"Ugh please just leave me alone!" She exclaimed as she sat down and put her hospital shoes on.

"I heard what happened today." he said with a smile.

"What your girlfriend call you?" She asked him.

"Ex." he replied as he sat down beside her.

Robin just looked at him.

"I found it very childish on Elizabeth's part to do what she did so I told her that I didn't need some one who acted three." he said.

"And not only that though but I realized that I liked her a lot the first time we went out but the second time was just make believe. There was no real actual feelings that I felt for her. I tried making myself liking her for the way I did her wrong the first time and that made me realize to learn from your mistakes dont try and fix them." he said.

She wasnt sure what to say as she just looked at him.

"Im going to stop beating around the bush about it Robin since its no big secret to most people but I like you." he said as she was shocked.

A/N: Like? Let me know! Sorry it's taken me a year and three days to get this update to you but I hope everyone likes and isnt too mad at me! Dont worry I haven't lost my muse its just I like to take my time and make sure this is what I really want the chapter to be since I have plans I gotta make sure every chapter works with it so it all comes together! And so far it does! Anyway thanks for reading and still being interested! It means so much to me!


	37. Valentines Day

Chapter 37: Valentine's Day (I know Ima little late sue me! No dont... Kidding there!)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything? Get real people!

Thankfully the ice and snow had come like they expected and schools were closed that night! (How ironic! That's exactly what happened for me! Okay back to the story!) Courtney slept in late considering she tossed and turned all night long. She thought morning sickness was only in the first trimester and here she was in her second already. Obviously she thought wrong.

She felt her bed shift and then felt cold air hitting her back which meant somebody lifted the covers. Courtney turned to see who it was and then smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said looking at her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Morning. What time is it?" she wondered.

"Eight! I got out of the hell hole as soon as I could." he said with a smile causing her to laugh.

"Why didnt you sleep in?" she wondered.

"Because if I slept in then I couldnt lay beside you. Besides today it's just us." he said pushing her hair back and kissing her forehead as she smiled.

"I have another doctor's appointment today. At tweleve." she said with a sad face.

"You have one like every week." He exclaimed as she nodded her head.

"Every two." she replied.

"Then I will make you breakfast, we go to your doctor's appointment and then lunch we take a nap because you'll be tired and we go to dinner." he exclaimed as he got up.

"Okay." she said back to him.

"Now let me go make dinner." he exclaimed as he walked downstairs.

She laughed at his mistake because she knew he was honestly trying.

"I mean breakfast!" he yelled back to her from the steps.

"Robin." a voice said behind her as she turned around to see who was calling her name.

She just smiled as he flashed his dimples at her.

"These are for you. Will you be my valentine?" he asked handing her a single red rose.

It was hard for her to resist let alone say no.

"Sure." she said taking the rose from his hand before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away as she stood there smiling.

"Justus!" The short brunette yelled looking for her husband.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"I figured since we didnt have school we could do lunch since you have work at four?" She asked walking into the room.

"Works for me. You want to go now? Im kinda hungry." he said as she laughed.

"Sure." Sam said back to him.

They agreed since the two of them didnt have a lot of money considering they didnt get paid until the following week that they would go enjoy dinner together and she would pay for his and he would pay for hers. Courtney called them stupid but they didnt care. This was coming from a crazy pregnant lady anyway.

"Lucky!" Laura yelled up the steps to her son.

"Yes?" he said coming down the steps.

"What are you and Emily doing tonight?" she wondered.

"Nothing." he said looking back at his mother.

"It's valentines day." she exclaimed.

"I sent her flowers and a card! Besides I have a valentine already." Lucky said walking past his mother.

"Who?!" She asked furious.

"My little sister! I told her I would take her to dinner tonight you know since Nikolas always took her out on Valentine's day and I didnt want her to be down today." He said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I may not always like you but I always love you." she said placing a kiss on his cheek and walking out of the room.

"Brenda!" her mother yelled.

"Yes?" she said yelling back.

"The door is for you dear!" she exclaimed as Brenda ran down the steps and looked at her mother.

"Are you Brenda?" the guy asked her.

"Yes." she said confused.

"Here you go. Sign here." the guy said holding out a clip board with a piece of paper attached to it for her to sign.

"There you go." she said handing it back.

"I will be right back with your delivery." he said walking towards his truck.

She watched and two minutes later she saw an enormous stuffed elephant and a vase full of red roses. Brenda couldnt believe it.

"Here you go ma'am. Have a nice day." he said handing them to her and walking away.

She carried the vase of flowers in first then placed them on the counter and ran outside for her stuffed animal.

"Who are they from?" her mother asked her when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Im not sure." Brenda didnt exactly believe her statement. She had a feeling of who sent it all.

"Read the card!" her mother exclaimed. Brenda smiled at her and then reached for the card in the middle of the flowers.

"When the last flower dies that is when I will stop loving you. Love always Sonny." is what she read out loud.

"So when are we going to meet this boy?" her mother asked.

"Later. He's coming over for lunch." She exclaimed before noticing the rose in the middle was fake.

She just gasp as she pulled it out and then ran up the steps to get ready.

"Okay Ms. Courtney how are we today?" her doctor asked her as he walked in.

"Tired." she exclaimed as Jason laughed.

He had only been to these things one other time.

"Been under much stree lately?" he asked her.

"Kinda. I've been trying to cut back though." she said looking at him as he shook his head.

"Okay. I am going to go through and do a normal routine." he said before placing cold jelly on her belly to get the babies heartbeats.

When it was all said and over he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she wondered.

"Remember how I was explainging that more then likely they will be born by c-section?" he questioned her as she nodded yes.

"Well they look healthy so at the beginning of your eight months we will do it then. Here's the bad news. Until then I want you on bed rest for atleast two weeks. You are already five months and I want to see you taking home to healthy babies." he said.

"So only for two weeks?" she asked him.

Courtney wasnt the type to just sit at home all day.

"Until I say you dont have too. How about that? Sir will you make sure for me she does as asked?" He said asking Jason.

"I'll do my best." Jason exclaimed as the guy nodded.

"I will see you in two weeks." he said before walking out.

"Does he know what its like to be sitting at home for two weeks not being able to do anything?" Courtney exclaimed.

"It'll be okay baby I promise." Jason said as she just looked at him.

Sam and Justus arrived at Olive Garden and had lunch. Of course Justus's meal was more then Sam's because well he could eat a lot more then her.

"Two checks or one?" the waitress asked bringing the black book over.

"Two." she said.

"One." he said.

Sam shot him a look now knowing what he was doing.

"One." Justus said as the lady nodded her head and placed the book on the table and walked away.

"One?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes. I have it! Dont worry about it!" he said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and didnt even bother protesting. She wanted Valentine's day to be the one day of the year they didnt argue.

"Ready?" Justus asked her as he stood up.

"Yeah." she said standing up.

"I have another surprise for you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked out.

She just smiled as they walked to the car.

"Ready for lunch?" Patrick asked as she walked to the nurse's station.

"What?" Robin questioned him.

"Lunch! You want to go right?" he asked her.

"Um yeah. Sure let me grab my things." she said walking to the locker room.

"No need. You dont need anything but yourself. Let's go." he said as he grabbed her hand and walked to the elevator.

Instead of hitting the first floor button he hit the roof button.

"Why did you hit the roof?" Robin asked him.

"You'll see." he exclaimed as she just looked at him wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Ms. Lulu where would you like to go?" Lucky asked her.

"Um can we just watch a movie?" she asked him curiously.

"Sure. Today Im all yours. What movie?" he wondered.

"Um Over the Hedge!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. What do you want for lunch then?" he asked her.

"Peanut butter and Jelly!" she said with excitement.

"Okay." he said smiling as he walked into the kitchen to make her sandwich while she put the movie in.

After they ate their sandwiches she looked at Lucky before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Lucky! This is the best v-day ever!" she exclaimed as he hugged her back.

"I agree." he said before they sprawled out on the couch and took a nap.

"Hey Sonny!" Brenda said answering the door in her short red dress.

"Hey. Did you recieve?" he asked her.

"Yes and thank you!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked into the kitchen where her mother and father were.

"Mom. Dad. This is Sonny. Sonny. Mom. Dad." She said introducing them to one another.

"Hello Sonny. We heard so much about you." Her dad said shaking Sonny's hand.

"All good I hope." Sonny said as everybody laughed.

"My daughter is very fond of you. If you break her heart I will break your knees." he said looking at him.

"Daddy!" Brenda exclaimed.

"What?" her dad answered back.

"Be nice!" her mother yelled to everyone.

They sat down and had lunch as small talk was made. When they were all done Brenda and Sonny decided to go catch an early movie since she still had a research project due the next school day.

"He seems like a nice kid." her father said as he helped clean up.

"Yeah." her mother answered back.

"I just dont want to see our little girl get hurt again." he said looking at her mother.

"She's not a little girl anymore. Only in your heart is she. It's time for her to see how cruel yet wonderful life can be." she said back to him as she hugged him tightly.

"Jason?" Courtney said as they drove back to her house.

They decided to do the drive thru at Taco Bell. She couldnt help she was craving a bean and cheese buritto with only mustard on it. Thats the part that got Jason.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I love you." she said with excitement causing him to laugh.

"Im serious!" she exclaimed.

"I know and I love you too!" he said back to her as she folded her arms.

"You just laughed at me when I was being serious!" she said shaking her head.

"I was laughing with you." he corrected.

"Oh yeah. Sure." she said sarcastically.

"No I do. I love you more then anything in this world and there isnt anything I wouldnt do for you. Courtney in ten years I want to be your husband and the father of the rest of the kids. In twenty I want to make sweet love to you everynight like we did when we just got married. In thirty years I want to spoil our grandkids together. Fourty years I want to go gray haired with you. Fifty years you better believe I want to be losing it with you and in sixty years I want to be the ceepy man beside your wheelchair trying to get with you because you forgot we were married." he said as she laughed.

"I would never forget anything that special to me." she said before kissing him.

"Thank you for everything." she said pulling away.

"No thank you for showing me how great love is." he said before kissing her agian.

"Justus where are we going?" She exclaimed as he covered her eyes.

"Just wiat you'll see." he said as they slowly walked to the room bumping into almost everything as she laughed everytime.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she said waiting for his hands to move.

When they did she gasp. There was rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. White candles were lit with some roses in vases on the end table. She began to shed tears.

"Like it?" he asked her.

"I love it!" she said back before kissing him.

He pulled away to speak but she put her finger over his mouth.

"Ssssh. Dont say a word." she said in a whisper as he kissed her and lead her to the bed.

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed as they got off the elevator.

"Robin!" he said back as he opened the roof door.

"Oh my-" she began as she noticed a table with two candles lit and a rose vase in the middle as well as two plates that was full of food.

"When did you do this?" she asked him.

"Just a few minutes ago." he said.

"You know it's only freezing outside right?" she asked him.

"Yeah but I thought this would be kinda cool besides you're wearing a jacket. Suck it up." he said as she laughed.

They ate and made small talk mostly about their life.

"One last thing before we return to work." Patrick said as he stood up.

"What?" she asked him as he grabbed her hand and then pulled her closer before starting to dance with her as she laughed.

"What?" he asked her.

"This is the most romantic yet cheesiest thing anybody has ever done for me! Thank you." she said before kissing him.

There was something about that day that made all the teenagers believe that happiness is truely out there and that maybe they had found it. Most anyway...

A/N: Like? I know! Long overdue as well as the rest of my stories! Sorry! But I hope you liked it! Let a sista know! Drop her a line once in a while! Thanks! You's keep me going!


	38. Boys Night!

Chapter 38: Not Good...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything sorry!!!

IF YOU GET OFFENDED EASILY DONT READ!!

HEADS UP! **DONT ASK** WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! IM NOT EVEN SURE!!!!!!

I should forewarn everybody that references of drugs and alcohol are in this chapter! It's mostly alcohol but still just forewarning you! If you think high schoolers dont do it... BWAHAHAHAHA! What world are you living in?! I however dont do it I just know of quiet a few people who do! In fact they are my inspiration for some of this chapter! What retards!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

**First part is just a little filler to get up to date here! Not really important!**

It was Friday night. The weather was getting warmer as Courtney was getting bigger. It was now March (incase you couldn't figure it out!!) Only a few months until graduation for some. Others would be returning next year (Yeah probably not going to do that one!) The seniors consisted of: Jason , AJ, Justus, Carly, Emily and Sam. While Courtney, Elizabeth, Robin, Brenda, Lorenzo and Lucky would all be the ones returning. Sonny would have been in the senior category if he would have stayed in school, Jax if he wouldnt have been such a psychotic freak and the same for Nikolas if he would have lived a couple chapters ago... (cries for about ten minutes! Hey I love me some Tyler!) Okay moving on...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

**This is important!**

The guys were planning a night out. They all felt the need to have a guys night. Of course none other then Jason was ahead of that idea. It wasnt that he was tired of Courtney because that wasnt it at all. Really. He loved her more then anything but it had been so long since it was just the guys. Well it had been so long since they all have gotten along truth be told.

Jason walked out of m.i.p. , considering thats where he spent most of his school days at, and headed out into the parking lot. The first person he saw was Justus. Perfect he thought.

"Hey!" Jason said walking over to him.

"Hey. Where's Court?" Justus asked not seeing Courtney anywhere.

"She is out with Laura looking for baby things. She wasnt feeling well this morning." Jason replied back as Justus nodded his head.

"Are we still on for tonight man?" Justus wondered.

"Yeah. About that! Meet me at Lorenzo's! He wants to do a field party since the weather is getting warmer." Jason said back to him as Justus shook his head.

"You know once the girls get wind of this we are all in the dog house! Especially if they find out we didn't invite them right?" Justus said thinking about Sam's reaction.

"Dont worry. I told Courtney we were having a guys night. She can convinced the rest of them. It'll all go over smoothly." Jason reassured him.

"What all did you exactly tell Courtney we would be doing?" Justus asked.

"Dont worry about that! Just be there at eight!" Jason said before walking away.

Lorenzo walked to his car as Carly quickly followed. He didn't know she was following him. It looked as if she was stalking him more then she was following him but people just brushed it off. It was Carly after all. Anything was possible.

"Will you wait up!" Carly shouted for what she thought was the third time but was really only the first. The other two times she had debated on it. She thought it just never did it.

"Whats wrong?" Lorenzo asked stopping by his truck.

"Are we going to see a movie later?" Carly asked giving her little sluppy look. .

"Um no. Remember guys night." Lorenzo said looking at her.

"Ugh thats right! Do you have to go?" Carly asked him as she rubbed her hand up his chest.

"It's at my house." Lorenzo said looking at her.

"Okay. And?" Carly asked as he just shook his head.

"Movie tomorrow night! See you later." he said before getting in his truck and pulling away.

Carly rolled her eyes. Then a light bulb went off. Too bad it was only 60 watts which meant it wasnt very bright but then again it is Carly. She thought a girls night would be perfect! The only bad part was her and Brenda didn't get along but her and Elizabeth did but then Elizabeth and Emily didn't get along but Emily and Courtney did and Carly and Courtney got along but Carly really couldn't stand Sam but in small doses but her and Courtney were tight like a fat kid and his cake so the only way she would go was if Sam could and then there was Robin who got along with them but she's Lorenzo ex and that would just be chaotic.

"Bad idea Car!" she told herself as she walked up the parking lot and ran into Elizabeth.

"Hey! What are you doing tonight?" She asked her.

"Nothing! You?" Elizabeth asked her back.

"Want to go spy on the boys?" Carly asked as Elizabeth smiled.

See Elizabeth had changed a lot of the past few hours. Earlier she was cranky and moody and tired. Now she was wide awake. Elizabeth was very flirtatious and heart throb Patrick Drake broke her heart with Ms. Innocent who Elizabeth couldn't stand. She needed a new man. She was following quickly into Carly's footsteps. You could have probably found six six six on the back of their necks after all.

"Um sure!" Elizabeth said looking at her.

"Okay. Wear a disguise! Meet me at my house at seven!" Carly said before parting ways.

"Hello?" the blonde asked picking up her cell.

"Hey Sam!" Courtney replied back to her friend.

"Sure. Want to have dinner since Jason said him and Justus was going to hang out with the guys tonight?" Courtney asked her.

"Okay. See you then." she said before hanging up.

"They are having a guys night out?" Laura asked her.

"Yeah. It was Jason's idea. He said it's been a while since all the guys have gotten together. I think Lucky is going with them too." Courtney responded.

"Awww thats nice." Laura said as they walked into Baby Gap.

**Lmao! Im cracking myself up! Ima DORK! Okay back to the chapter! **

"Hey Sonny!" Brenda said walking into his bedroom.

"Hey!" he said looking back at her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Are we going somewhere?" Brenda asked him.

Sonny just looked at her. Never in a million years did he picture himself with Brenda! He pictured more of Carly with about six kids going on ten and Carly as big a blimp. While he was more of a Tony Montana (Scarface incase you didn't know that! It's called an ALLUSION! Stay in school kids!) Wealthy, rich powerful and a lion. Wait no it was a tiger. His bad. After all Jason who was his best friend had it down pat. He's digging his sister, Courtney. He wanted his life like that...Just a little less violent...

"It's manly night remember?" Sonny said as Brenda cracked a smile.

"You mean boys night!" Brenda said hugging him.

"Yeah that!" Sonny replied back as she continue to smile.

"You can probably stick around and hang out with my pregnant teenage sister." Sonny said as she tried hard not to laugh.

"You know what. Courtney is a cute pregnant person! She's small yet have this big belly on her! I think I'll do that." Brenda said before cutting on the radio. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on.

"Ooh! I love this song!" She said as she started dancing around Sonny as he just shook his head. She was crazy but a good crazy at that! Not psychotic crazy like Carly.

"You's better not get into any trouble!" Sam said waving her finger at her husband.

"What am I three?" He asked her.

"You act like it sometimes!" she replied back..

"Yeah you do the same!" Justus responded.

"Oh yeah! How much trouble am I and a pregnant girl going to get in to!?" Sam asked him as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Love you!" he said giving her a kiss before walking out of the bedroom and out the house, down the front steps onto the side walk into the driver seat of his Toyota as he put it in reverse and backed the hell out of his drive way before speeding off to Lorenzo's.

She banged on the door.

"Come in!" Carly yelled as she dipped her finger into to black paint. From head to toe in camo she was prepared! To go into the army that was! In her high heel black boots. Give a sister a little credit here. She wasnt about war. She was about love...and drama! The four inch heels really topped off the outfit.

Chain Hang Low bu Jibbs comes into play here:

_Beasta! _

Do yo chain hang low  
Do it wobble to the flo  
Do it shine in the light  
Is it platinum, Is it gold  
Could you throw it over your shoulda  
If you hot it make you cold  
Do your chain hang low

"Hey! Im disguised!" Elizabeth said walking in with pants down to her knees and a pair of boxers showing with a baggy polo on with a chain hanging down low and a too big for her head hat on with the sticker that read 9 and 3/4 still on it. Oh and her pink timberlands unlaced with the tongues hanging out.

"We arent ganstering it!" Carly exclaimed looking at her as she just looked down.

"Besides Justus how many people do you know actually dress like that?" Carly wondered. Elizabeth didn't say anything but just slouched down and looked at her.

Carly didn't say anything but just looked at her and smile. "Oh well we dont have time to change! Let's go!" Carly said grabbing her arm and running out of the house as fast as her four inch heels would take her.

"Dont worry guys! I dont think Jason would do something so irrational. He has matured a whole lot since we've gotten back together." Courtney said reassuring Sam and Brenda.

"Yeah maybe Jason but Justus?" Sam said looking at her.

"Look. They are probably only sitting around watching porn or being stupid like that!" Courtney said as Sam and Brenda just looked at each other. Courtney knew what they were thinking.

"I doubt they are having some wild ass party that you two seem to think they are having and that they wouldnt invite us! Not that I would be able to do a damn thing anyway." Courtney said before taking a bite out of her salad.

"Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!Chug!" was being yelled from a groupful of people. This little guys night out turned into a huge field party with over a hundred guest. Jason knowing probably only half of them but it was all good. Everybody was having fun especially Jason.

It had been so long since he played beer pong or did beer bong. It felt good. Jason was good at beer pong! In fact he was the champ. And tonight he reclaimed his title before doing the beer bong. Everybody was routing for him. Him and Justus were racing to see who could do it the longest. Jason won that one even though Justus put up a hell of a fight.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled after he got up off of the table before stumbling around on it and then falling face forward in the crowd. Too bad for him he wasnt feeling that well. He was now mosh pitting it and wasnt sure how or why. When he finally reached the end he stood up and yelled just a little more before passing out backwards.

"What in the hell!?" Carly said as her and Elizabeth walked into the field and seen everybody.

"We cant let Lorenzo know we are here!" Carly said to Elizabeth as they spotted him and most of the other guys.

Three hours later and people started leaving or passing out and thats when Carly and Elizabeth decided to bounce the hell out of that joint as others were rolling them!

"Come on Jase get up!" Justus said pushing him as Lorenzo and Lucky just left. They all had a really bad buzz.

"Man. Just go ahead. I dont feel so well." and with that being said he rolled over and let it all go right before he turned a pretty shade of pink.

"He dont look so well dear." Sonny said wrapping his arm around Justus neck.

"Yeah I agree." He replied back before they started laughing.

"Have I told you lately that you are beautiful? Because you really are!" Sonny said getting down beside Jason as the rest of the guys began to laugh.

"Honey that's not your girl!" Lorenzo said as Lucky laughed.

"Hey! Girls need to be told if they are beautiful or not! So hush!" Sonny said waving his finger around! (Actually my friend Butler-thats his last name- told my other friend Kelton that when he was talking to me please believe me he was three sheets to the wind but so funny but never again will I sleep in the same room let alone bed with those two! I was smushed all effing night and I have a king just neither one wanted to roll the eff over and give me some room! Okay thats enough!)

Jason didn't say much more as he got sick again and Sonny tried holding up his hair. He thought Jason was Brenda.

"I dont have any hair bows honey Im sorry. I hope your not mad. I still love you." Sonny said rubbing Jason's head.

"Why dont I call somebody to take him to the hospital?!" Lucky said looking at Sonny and Jason.

"Call the crazy bitch!" Justus yelled out as they all laughed.

"Carly? Elizabeth?" Lorenzo asked.

"I dont know! Sam would get pissed if she knew!" Justus said.

"Call Carly!" Lorenzo said nodding his head over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again!

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked Carly.

"The guys. I cant make it out what the hell they are saying." Carly replied back before hanging up. She did an illegal u-turn on a red light. Then sped off towards Lorenzo's.

When she got there the four guys stumbled to get into her car. Well they stumbled carrying Jason and dropped him countless numbers of times.

"We need to take him to the hospital!" Lorenzo said yelling from the back seat.

"Miss Daisy step on it!" Justus yelled as the other guys laughed.

They rushed Jason into the ER. The bright lights burned his eyes. He closed them tightly. The only thing he could think of is what Courtney was going to say when she caught wind of it all. He was in deep shit and knew it. Not only with his parents but with Courtney as well. Lorenzo, Lucky, Justus, Sonny, Carly and Elizabeth all sat in the room with him as the doctor came in. He was forgien and had a funny accent.

"Did you drink twenty four pack?" The doctor asked him.

"Nah! Im not sure what I drunk." Jason replied back.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You drink enough for all of us!" He said pointing around the room ."Thats seven!" he finished as Jason just looked at him. "Did you learn not how to share?!" the doctor continued.

"Nah doc it wasnt like that! I tried they just didn't want any!" Jason replied back covering his eyes.

"That dont mean you drink for all of us! We not stupid! You stupid! You stay here over night and no more twenty four pack for you!" the doctor said looking at him before walking out.

"Oh shit!" Sam said looking down at her phone.

"Court!" Sam said tapping Courtney on her shoulder trying to get her awake.

"Mmm?" Courtney asked her.

"Jason is in the hospital. He got alcohol poisoning." Sam told her.

"Thats good. I can sleep in tomorrow." Courtney said half asleep as Sam shook her head.

"You dont even want to go see how he is?" Sam asked her.

"Mmm no. If he's dumb enough to get whatever then he can stay in the hospital by himself too." Courtney said looking at her before rolling over and going back asleep.

Sam thought. She debated on wether to go or not. She decided not too. She agreed with Court. They deserved it. If they wanted to be immature then so be it. However Justus on the other hand was going to get it tomorrow when she got home...

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I know overdue update and sorry this defiantly doesn't meet the criteria! But oh well! Not sure what got into me but I felt like being stupid and this was the story I wanted to update so it clashed! Anyway forgive me well dont because I dont really apologize for the way it came out! I kinda like it! It's spunky and not something you read everyday! (Cant you tell Im just lazy to backspace! Sorry if I sounded rude! Not the way I was trying to come off!)

The doctor part actually happened to one of my friends as well not that long ago! Except there was eight of us there and not six!

Dictionary:

Sluppy- Slutty plus Puppy equals sluppy! See?!


	39. The Next Day

Chapter 39:

A/N: Yeah its been a while and sorry for that! Anyway hope you like!

"Jason you're being released but i better not find out you do anything like this again. Do understand me?" Monica asked in a serious tone.

"Yes mother I do." he began saying before putting a slight kiss on her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my knocked up wife." Jason said with a smile as Monia rolled her eyes.

"If Courtney has any sense left she would not marry you." Monica said as Jason just smiled and walked down the hallway.

"I heard boys night or excuse me manly night got out of hand. It even ended in the hospital I'm told?" Brenda asked Sonny as he just flashed his dimples.

"What can I say? We know how to party." he said before she gave him a kiss.

She slowly pulled away and looked in his eyes. There was something about him that drove her crazy inside. She wasnt at all the person she thought he was. He was much sweeter ad caring and the just enough bad boy every girl craved for and thats when Brenda realized she was in love with him.

"I'm going to head home now and wake Justus up so we can have a few words about last night!" Sam said looking at Courtney who was now pretty big. She didnt have that small stomach anymore. She looked like she was gonna pop any moment now and yet she felt that way too.

"Okay. You's have fun because I know me and Jason will be." Courtney said being sarcastic as Sam laughed.

"We should get together for dinner so I can take my niece and nephew to eat!" Sam said with a smile as Courtney nodded her head.

"Yeah we're gonna start making our way down the steps now for food." Courtney said as Sam followed her down the steps and Jason came through the door.

"Wait til Im done eating." Courtney said making her way in the kitchen before Sam said bye and headed out the door.

"Hey." Lorenzo said as he woke up and spotted Carly beside him.

"Morning" she replied back as he smiled.

"My head hurts." Lorenzo said rubbing his forehead.

"I bet it does." Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything you did for me today." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

She kissed him back and very hard at that.

"How about we get up and go do something today." Lorenzo said looking at her

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Carly said with a smile.

"Lucky!" His mother yelled at the bottom of the steps as Lulu stood beside her with her hands on her hips mocking her mother.

"Go up there and tell him I want him now!" Laura said looking at Lulu as she just nodded her head and made her way up the steps.

"Mommy wants you Luck-" was all she got out before gasping.

"Awww! Mommy! Lucky got a girl in his room!" Leslie Lu yelled down the steps as Lucky and Emily both shot up looking at one another.

"Dont you know how to knock!?" Lucky asked his sister.

"Dont you know how to ask." Laura asked him.

"Ask what?" Lucky asked as Emily didnt make any eye contact.

"For over night guest. No offense Emily but I dont need anymore grandchildren born this year. I already have two being born I dont need to be in the old folks home before my time." She said looking at him.

"That's not my fault. It's Nikolas's." Lucky said looking back at her.

"You're grounded. Emily, honey, once you get dressed can you please leave. He's grounded until farther notice." Laura said before exiting.

Lulu just stuck out her tongue before following her mother down the steps.

"So." Patrick said looking at Robin who just arrived at the hospital.

"So." Robin responded back to him but not making eye contact. They havent talked much since he told her how he felt. It made things kinda awkward between the two.

"How are we doing today?" Patrick asked her as she just smiled.

"I've had better days." she replied as he flashed his dimples at her.

"Maybe this will help make it one of those better days." he said as he gentle grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll see you at five. Right here ready to go to dinner." he said with a smile before walking away.

"Okay." Courtney said as she sat down on the couch.

"I missed you baby. I thought about you all night long." Jason said as he wasnt sure if she knew he spent the night in the hospital or not.

"Mmm. Really? Or was it your nurse you were dreaming of?" Courtney asked looking at him.

"No it was defiantly you. When did you find out I was there?" Jason asked her curiously.

"Right after you were admitted. Justus called Sam who told me." Courtney said not even looking at him as she flipped through the channels.

"So much for a simple guys night huh?" Courtney asked him as he just rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you cared anyway. If you did you would have came and atleast seen me." Jason said standing up and getting loud with her.

"You shouldnt have been dumb." she said back to him.

"Shows how much you really care!" He exclaimed.

"Im six and a half months pregnant. What more would you like from me?" Courtney asked him as she got up from the couch.

"You know what. Nevermind. Sorry for bothering you today." Jason said before walking out slamming the door.

"Jason just left." Sonny said looking at Brenda who just nodded her head at him.

She leaned in for another kiss as he slowly kissed her. Not once did she pull away from him. Everything felt right. This is exactly where she wanted to be. Sonny was the one she wanted to be with.

"Brenda." Sonny said catching his breath as he felt they were moving faster now.

"What?" She asked him back.

"I dont want to do this if you arent ready." he said back to her pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm ready Sonny. I want you." Brenda replied back as he smiled and slowly leaned her down on the bed.

"If at anytime you want to stop just tell me." he said as she shook her head yes.

He slowly began kissing her all over as he gently carressed her body with his fingers.

"Justus!" Sam yelled going into the house.

"In his room honey!" Nana yelled from the kitchen as Sam made her way to the bedroom.

She opened the door and he slowly woke smiling at her. She smiled back. Sam decided what happen she would just let go unless he did it again.

"Not mad at me for last night?" He asked her as she climbed in bed with him.

"At first I was yes but now Im not." Sam said before giving him a kiss.

"It was some funny shit thats for sure!" he said with laughter as Sam laughed too.

"Tell me! I want to hear all about it!" She exclaimed as Justus nodded his head in agreement and began telling her all the crazy things they did last night. How it all ended up in the hospital.

He came down the steps as the six year old turned around and began snickering. Lucky walked behind his mother before placing his arms around her neck and talking to her.

"Sorry about earlier. I just had a rough night." Lucky said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh I've done heard all about it from Monica!" Laura said looking at him.

"Oh. Okay then." Lucky said looking at her.

"You need to show more respect towards your sister however." Laura said looking at Lulu.

"I know. Im sorry for yelling at you earlier Lu." Lucky said as he hugged her.

"It's okay." Lulu said back to him.

She stood in the waiting room waiting. Robin let out a deep breath. All day long they stole glances from one another. Anyone could tell they had feelings for each other in fact a lot of the old nurses thought it was cute. Young and in love.

"Ready." was said as it broke her train of though.

"Yeah." she said looking at him as he handed her a single lily.

"Wow. It's beautiful. You look more like the traditional guy who goes for a rose." Robin said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Nope. Not me. I like to be spontaneous which reminds me Robin." he said looking at her.

"What?" she questioned him.

"Before we go to dinner I have a question to ask." he asked her as she looked at him funny.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her as they stood out in the cold.

It wasnt that she didnt liked him because she did. It was just she wasnt sure if she wanted to get attached to anyone so quickly. First there was AJ, they really didnt date though. Then Lorenzo her first of many and Stone who helped her through her first heart break. But there was something about Patrick Drake. Something that sent chills down her spine whenever he was near.


End file.
